


Holding a torch(or a lantern) 星火燎原

by xiaomuecho



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Female Wally West
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: 这不是哈尔的错。真的。他确实不知道啊。当哈尔第一次遇见闪电侠，他根本就没怎么注意这家伙。他甚至对他都不好奇。如果一开始他就好奇一下的话，他就可以从最开始就知道她不是他。如果哈尔一开始就以为，因为某些原因假装自己是个男人的闪电侠，是个男的还因此产生了性取向危机。当然了，所有人都爆笑。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Holding a torch(or a lantern) 星火燎原

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [holding a torch (or a lantern)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629726) by [charlie_mou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_mou/pseuds/charlie_mou). 



Holding a torch(or a lantern)   
by charlie_mou

What does 'Hold the torch' mean?  
If you hold the torch for someone, you have an unrequited or unspoken love.

Summary  
这不是哈尔的错。真的。  
他确实不知道啊。  
当哈尔第一次遇见闪电侠，他根本就没怎么注意这家伙。他甚至对他都不好奇。如果一开始他就好奇一下的话，他就可以从最开始就知道她不是他。  
如果哈尔一开始就以为，因为某些原因假装自己是个男人的闪电侠，是个男的还因此产生了性取向危机。当然了，所有人都爆笑。

Chapter 1: Before  
Chapter Text

这不是哈尔的错。真的。  
他确实不知道啊。  
当哈尔第一次遇见闪电侠，他根本就没怎么注意这家伙。他甚至对他都不好奇。能有多大事儿？说真的，他只是速度快了点，超人也很快啊。快速绕着坏人转圈跑步有什么用嘛？哈尔真是完全get不到他能有什么用。  
（他是真的有用，哈尔表现的这么混蛋只是因为他有一个差不多能做任何事的绿色戒指而且在这天最后，闪电侠仍然是拯救所有人的那个。绿色是柠檬的酸，象征着嫉妒，当然啦。）  
所以，是呀，闪电侠是一道绕着战场的金红色影子。反正哈尔还是对那个亚马逊公主更感兴趣啦。就算她可以因为他宠她抛媚眼空手弄死他。  
他们合作得很好，绿灯侠和闪电侠，但没什么更多的了。  
当然了，这会随着正义联盟成立而改变。万事皆变，老天这可是正义联盟啊，它当然得变。  
***************  
在他不知不觉的时候，瞭望塔就变成了又大又贵的高中食堂。突然间，每人至少每周来两次，而哈尔作为一个太空警察，有理由在太空带着，呆挺久的。都是借口。  
问题是，作为超级英雄联盟的一员你肯定会听到八卦，很多私人细节和信息，大多数是关于……你的同事的？他能叫他们同事或者他应该喊他们队友？  
很明显的是，闪电侠是个一本正经的救树上的小猫，帮老奶奶过马路的好人。更明显的是，他有着温和的幽默感，哈尔自己可不敢说自己有，满怀希望，蝙蝠侠赞同的不杀原则还有和他的无赖帮的奇怪关系。更更明显的是，他相信每个人都有好的一面而这个世界可以公平正义。  
绝对是所有人都说过，闪电侠是超级英雄中最可亲的，可爱的还最纯洁的人。还真是无聊哦。  
他们简直把他当成圣人了，但哈尔一秒钟都不相信。在这个世界上，根本就没有圣人。  
（好吧，哈尔的世界观会改变的。）  
闪电侠没办法飞而瞭望塔的zeta通道还没有投入使用。前一两个月哈尔没怎么见到他。  
他们第一次没有在命令和争斗还有耳机中蝙蝠侠暴躁的声音作为背景音的交谈，是在巴里刚刚结束和蝙蝠侠的私人交谈后。哈尔注意到，巴里和蝙蝠侠两人有时候会有些私下的会面。  
这是他偷偷看着的全部原因。  
闪电侠走出一个不怎么用的简报室。当门关上的时候他正对着蝙蝠侠微微笑着。他们停在入口旁边。  
“谢了，B。这真的对我很重要，”闪电侠说道。  
哈尔没想到蝙蝠侠会回答他，“你想什么时候来哥谭都行。只要你先打声招呼。”  
据他所知，蝙蝠侠憎恨超能力人和英雄在哥谭。他唯一能意思意思忍受的就是超人而这也主要是因为大都会和哥谭链接，两城之间不远。相比人来他更倾向于打电话。  
闪电侠一点都不惊讶。他抬头看着看着蝙蝠侠的眼睛，冲他微笑。  
然后他拥抱蝙蝠侠。  
是啊，哈尔会说他想象过，但这可不是他空着有时间会想象的事情。他以为闪电侠下一秒就会被痛揍了。或者更糟糕。直接去世不需要疼了。  
这个拥抱半是尴尬。他踮着脚尖站了一会儿，脸埋在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，抓着他的斗篷。他的后背有些紧绷姿势有一点僵硬。  
当然了，蝙蝠侠，没有回应他但也没有挣脱他。他只是站着，两臂放在身侧，表情莫测。他一边面无表情，双臂却微微抽搐着。  
这可是哈尔见过的最奇怪的事情了。话说他可是个太空警察，是真的见识过很多奇怪的事情的。  
闪电侠放开他，让两人间重新保持着专业合理的距离。  
“这对我真的很重要，B，”他又说了一遍。  
蝙蝠侠哼了一声哈尔几乎听不清。闪电侠，孩子你不是吧，咯咯笑了起来。蝙蝠侠离开只剩他一人在走廊中。  
同一天，当闪电侠独自一人在餐厅吃东西时，哈尔坐在他身边说道，“嗨，小闪电（flasher）。”  
闪电侠对此的反应是抱怨一声，“哦拜托，别说什么小闪电，”然后一口吞下半个起司汉堡。他告诉哈尔，公众是怎么因为闪电侠（flash）听起来像闪光器（flasher）所以大家都开始这么叫，几周之前中城发生了几起闪光器事故。人们满脑子问号。所以他们叫他影子或者红影（The Blur or The Red Streak）。  
这是一段美丽友谊的开始。  
***************  
哈尔没有问他的名字。好吧，他问过但是闪电侠没有那么信任他。第一个知道他名字的是戴安娜。或者蝙蝠侠，哈尔没把他算上因为蝙蝠侠大概知道他们所有人的身份，就算没人自愿告诉他。世界最棒侦探之类的。  
但是戴安娜是闪电侠第一个告知姓名的人。也许他还没有告诉她，他是个挺秘密的家伙，或者她只是正好在恰当的时间出现在恰当的地点。她肯定是那个会发现他秘密的人。  
戴安娜问了个普通的问题，“约会怎么样，巴里？”  
他们坐在同一张桌子旁，他们三个人都在。哈尔听见这个名字后僵住了。巴里。很适合他的名字。很好听，温和，轻置于舌尖，有点老套的名字。就跟闪电侠一样。  
当然了，哈尔假装他不知道他的名字。不过把名字和脸能对上号很好。好吧鉴于见不到闪电侠的脸的情况，只能和性格对上号了。  
数不清的时间，他们随意的在海滨城哈尔的小公寓组队吃披萨，然而他从来没有叫过他的名字巴里。  
巴里在正义联盟有很多朋友。他和戴安娜经常聊天，而他是戴安娜唯一亲自带着去天堂岛见她的姐妹的男人。不是说有人特意告诉哈尔。闪电侠和亚马逊公主最开始经常在瞭望塔一起消磨时间，而是因为哈尔经常会听见他们以为周围每人时一起闲聊的话。几个月之后，哈尔怀疑他们在总部外也见面。他顺耳听到过戴安娜提到她想带着巴里去伦敦的一些购物中心玩。哈尔不知道他们是不是用秘密身份去的所以他上网搜了搜。结果没有神奇女侠和闪电侠在一起出现的新闻。  
他有点嫉妒巴里能够和戴安娜一起吃饭约会还购物——不管怎么说她可是个女神呀。哈尔知道戴安娜永远不会跟他做这些的——他跟她总是调情而且不像巴里一样是个天使。他没办法，大部分时候，像闪电侠一样纯洁的看待她的美丽。  
他不怎么跟超人或者约翰还有亚瑟谈话，但他们相处的很好，对话也很友善。他会问超人路易斯怎么样，问海王湄拉还好吗，跟火星人谈论太空理论。哈尔感觉有点被冒犯了，拜托他才是那个大部分时间都呆在太空的人诶，但是，巴里可从来不用问约翰的问题问他啊。也不是说哈尔就知道太空理论啥的。  
因为他的超级英雄生涯是从中心城起步的，所以他也花了很多时间和伸缩人以及他的妻子在一起。哈尔对这方面就不太了解了。他有时候会帮助处理巴里的反派或者帮忙正义联盟的战斗。每个月闪电侠都会在他的房子和他吃饭，他们有时候也会在快餐店这种地方吃饭。  
闪电侠是哈尔平生所见最友善的人了。这就是为什么他特别惊讶，绿箭侠不喜欢他。据他了解，他们两人对于大部分话题都持相反意见，每次相见都会吵个不停，无论什么时候。奇怪的是，如果他们尝试文文明明的相处，他们也可以。他们肯定当不成朋友。黛娜对巴里印象特别好因此非常习惯的忽略了奥利的抱怨，但是还是要说。哈尔实在搞不懂这一点。  
而闪电侠最让他惊讶的关系，还是要说，和蝙蝠侠的关系。  
蝙蝠侠和他那套我不高团队合作还有没人能知道我的名字做派是让哈尔知道巴里全名的原因。嗯，顺耳听到也是个原因啦。哈尔可八婆了，你打他啊？  
闪电侠是唯一勇敢到能跟蝙蝠侠呆在一个房间里还拿他开玩笑的人了。哈尔会开些嘴毒玩笑回复。戴安娜有这个胆子但大部分时间她都特别尊重蝙蝠侠，而超人一直都特别想跟蝙蝠侠做朋友（到目前为止毫无进展）。  
哈尔眼看着巴里跟着蝙蝠侠从一次简报室私人会面出来。是的，他们经常这么会面。  
“但是大蝙蝠（Baaats），”闪电侠哼哼唧唧，一边抓着他的黑色斗篷。  
“闭嘴吧你，艾伦，”蝙蝠侠喝到。“别烦我了。”  
“但是啊——”  
“你要是再不闭嘴我就把大肚汉堡店（Belly Burger）买下来然后改成健康素食，”他说道。  
就算他们都知道这根本不可能，但闪电侠看起来还是真的吓死了。  
所以，巴里艾伦。哈尔自豪的念叨。别问他为啥。  
（哈尔曾经问过他一次。关于蝙蝠侠和他。  
“为什么他那么喜欢你？”哈尔很疑惑。“而你又到底为什么喜欢他？他是个孤独的疯子。”  
闪电侠皱了皱眉而哈尔注意到他咬了咬嘴唇。他的嘴唇很好看，跟个女孩子一样。  
“我几年前成为闪电侠。而他比我有多了好几年的经验。他帮助了我很多，特别是在我特别糟糕的时候，”他解释道。他抬头看着哈尔客厅的脏脏天花板。“而我很崇拜他，你知道吗？他没有超能力也没有万能戒指，但他仍在战斗。他不杀人，就算有些时候他应该杀人。从某种程度上来说，他带来了正义，和希望——这是支撑我很久的东西，”他补充道。  
“你在正义联盟成立之前就认识他了？”哈尔问道。  
“当然了，”他回答道。“最开始我非常怀疑自己。我都打算放弃然后退出作为闪电侠的巡逻了，然后他来到中心城，给我讲了一套关于成为英雄的演讲。还有他的私人号码。”  
“老蝙蝠给了你他的号码？”他叫道。情节曲折啊。  
“当然了，安全线路。”  
“哥们儿，他知道你发多少垃圾短信吗？”他开玩笑道。  
巴里用胳膊肘怼了怼他，一边嘻嘻笑。  
“第一个问题呢？”他逼问道。  
闪电侠僵住了，不看哈尔的眼睛。他看着哈尔脑袋后面的什么东西看了一会儿，但也许他什么也没看只是想着脑海中的回忆。他的目光中满是忧伤，那种你没法忘记的惆怅。  
“我让他想起他爱过的某个人。”巴里最终说道。  
哈尔把这个问题埋藏起来。）  
***************  
哈尔很快就告诉了他自己的名字。主要是因为他觉得很内疚，更主要的是因为他想要巴里知道自己的名字。巴里叫他GL很微妙，就是，很好也很友善，还很温暖。与此同时，在哈尔脑中这不是很亲密。他总是叫他巴里，就算他不应该这么叫的时候。他也想被叫做哈尔。他要巴里再想起他时想到的是哈尔而不仅仅是绿灯侠。那只是个名头，只是他的一部分，但完整的他是哈尔啊。  
巴里知道哈尔发现了他的名字但他从没问过哈尔的。  
他做的又快又平常。在一场大战后回到巴里的家里。巴里想要做饭。他戏剧性的摘下了戒指。  
“我的名字是哈尔乔丹，”他说道。“那么我们扯平啦，巴里。”  
巴里背对着哈尔僵在客厅和厨房的走廊上。他绷紧肩膀微微耸肩。他静默的叹了口气隔着面罩撸了一把额头。  
“你知道，你不应该告诉我你的秘密身份，”他说道，一边转向目光望向哈尔，“哈尔，秘密之所以叫做秘密有其道理。”  
巴里笑了，那一刻哈尔微微心跳加速起来。当然了，是一种美好的感觉。  
稍后，在他们吃掉巴里做的通心粉后，他们拿着中餐外卖一边看着黑客帝国系列。巴里说话的时候哈尔都快睡着了。  
“先说明白，你不需要告诉我你的身份。对我来说没关系。”  
哈尔斜了他一眼，清醒了一点点。他笑着看向巴里，而巴里仍然看着电影第三部，全神贯注在屏幕上，偶尔搅一搅外卖盒子里的筷子。哈尔差不多快睡着了，头靠着扶手椅旁的床帘而腿放在巴里膝盖上。  
“我应该说，”他说道。  
也许是他的想象吧，但在他终于闭眼睡着之前他听到巴里轻声自言自语，“如果你不告诉我的话事情会更简单，哈尔。”  
***************  
哈尔得承认一般来说巴里是个头脑冷静的家伙。镇定，温和，平静。你可以善意的打趣他而他甚至会和你一起自嘲起来。唯一要注意的是你不要拿他的饭量打趣。  
哈尔喜欢在他吃饭的时候看着他。巴里是那种单纯喜欢吃任何形状食物的人。对他来说，吃海岸城披萨或来自Jitters的纸杯蛋糕，或者哈尔有时在中城的利伍德给他买的奇怪的墨西哥卷饼，从来都不会觉得无聊。巴里吃东西的声音有点可怕。至少不应该放在公共场合，哈尔经常听着他的声音就脖子发热。每一次巴里的表情都好像是是世界上最开心的人，双眼亮晶晶脸颊粉嫩。他盘子上东西太多了，瞭望塔的每个人都会盯着他看。这时他就会很尴尬的吃零食表情羞怯，紧张的嚼嚼嚼，耸着肩膀躲在盘子后面。  
哈尔喜欢巴里吃东西，因为那代表着极速者吃这么多是身体健康的。他一直用这个谎言催眠自己。  
也许是他在完成任务后总是饿肚子的样子，或者是他为以超快的速度吃掉大量食物而感到羞耻的样子有点恶心。就算哈尔有时候也有点受不了。戴安娜是唯一毫不在乎的人，当巴里粘的满脸酱汁或者嘴里的肉掉了出来她也只是咯咯笑起来。哈尔有点惊悚但是  
这股子渴求是怎么，额，回事？  
真的，并不很多。有时候人们会想吃特定的东西。哈尔每次从太空回来都特别想吃咖啡和披萨。但是对于巴里，他渴求的是一些奇怪而具体的东西，比如巴黎市中心一家面包店的牛角面包，墨西哥城一家墙上的洞里卖的墨西哥卷饼，或者京都一家小餐馆的寿司。哈尔在此之前对这些地方甚至闻所未闻。  
在一次正义联盟的会议后他们坐在哈尔的公寓里。哈尔问他想不想要吃披萨或者他们去别的地方去吃。  
巴里有点犹豫，“我去时喜欢吃披萨但我有点挑，不是咱们经常吃的那种。”  
哈尔把他最喜欢的披萨店外卖单放回抽屉里一边挑了挑眉毛。他的屁股靠在玄关台子上抱着胳膊。  
“不是平常那种？那是哪种啊？”他问道。  
巴里坐在厨房小桌子前双肘放在桌子上，累的要命蜷成一团，眼神望向旁边。  
“嗯，我吧——”他叨咕着，“我想吃Ravecca披萨。”  
哈尔不觉得有什么问题。就是个不同的牌子罢了。海滨城披萨不会因为他们想试试不同披萨就生气的。他翻了个白眼。  
“如果你给我个电话号码和菜单，我就定一个。我不知道有什么问题，”他说道。  
巴里半天没说话脸藏在双手后面。  
“Ravecca披萨有一点点远，”他回答道。“就是吧，意大利那么远吧。”  
哈尔眨了眨眼但没有那么惊讶。巴里表情害羞的时候真的很可爱。看着他噘着嘴哈尔胸中趟过阵阵暖流。他假装犹豫了一下即使大概率不管巴里想要什么他都会同意吧。  
“如果你想，你可以去啊，”他若无其事地说，“我在这里等着。”  
巴里从手掌后面偷偷看了他一眼，看起来更害羞了。  
“我以为你会想跟我一起去呢，”他说。“在欧洲，超级英雄没有那么容易被认出来，而且在街上穿着制服很奇怪。我们两个都出现的话比我自己一个人没那么奇怪啦。”  
当哈尔毫无表示的时候巴里咬了咬嘴唇。哈尔喜欢看见这个脆弱的，自然的巴里。他不经常对哈尔展示这一面，至少不会这么明显。他很高兴看到天使般的巴里只是一个普通人，他变得不确定、没有安全感，仍然依赖别人。在这种普普通通的事情上仍然需要朋友。他没有提到巴里完全可以在跑到意大利后脱下制服。  
哈尔静了静，“当然了，我一般不会想到穿着制服出去但没问题。”  
巴里整张脸都亮了。真值啊。  
一个小时之后，他坐在位于博洛尼亚的一家真正的意大利餐厅里，一边吃着意大利干披萨，一边思考着事情是如何变成这样的。这是他最美好的回忆之一。  
他觉得，他可能也会同意为奥利做同样的事情。  
在这些奇怪的地方吃饭变成了他们的例行公事。巴里仍然试图说服他带他们去宇宙中的餐厅吃饭。  
***************  
巴里，正如他所说，天使一般的人物，但并非天使。他向任何人一样会生气会愤怒，他有时候会忘记事情，他总是迟到而且会迟钝和健忘。最初，哈尔非常惊讶但时间长了他就习惯了。巴里挺有脾气的。在无数次认为巴里简直完美后，能够意识到这点真的太好了。把这么一个乐观又体贴的人跟自己比一比真的挺让人郁闷的。哈尔有时候都觉得他是个混蛋，但至少他是个平均水平吧。  
有那么一次他们晚上没事干本应该去沙滩玩。哈尔提过一嘴他已经半年都没去海滩了，考虑到他住在加利福尼亚这还挺可怜的，所以巴里答应他两人周六一起去玩。  
当巴里迟到了一个小时而新闻里没有闪电侠的消息时，哈尔给巴里打电话。几小时前，阳光明媚，万里无云，湛蓝的天空让他有点坐立不安。  
“哈尔，怎么啦？”巴里接起电话。他的声音听起来很奇怪。“我现在正有约会。”  
“哦，”他弱弱的说道。“所以我猜我们得重约时间了？”  
空气都安静了，“我忘记了，”他说道。声音有点恐慌起来。  
“是啊，我猜到了，”哈尔死气沉沉的说。  
另一边背景里有个可爱的女孩儿咯咯直笑。  
哈尔听到巴里急促的喝到，“艾瑞思，别笑。”  
好吧，艾瑞思今晚能得到巴里艾伦还真是幸运呢。哈尔看了看手上的灯戒。它告诉他一些事情。  
“我很抱歉，哈尔，真的，”他说道。“我不是故意忘记的。我这周好忙而且我刚刚——”  
“没关系，”他打断了他的话。他有点失望但没什么大不了，“我知道你不是故意的。约会愉快，巴里。”  
有点尴尬就是了。  
“哈尔——”  
他挂了电话。  
哈尔不介意他忘记约会或者迟到了。甚至不介意他的迟钝。毕竟大部分时间都没什么还害处或者——在某些他迷迷糊糊的情况下——确实没什么大不了的。他自己也会忘记像生日啊，约会，见面的。他们都忙着当超级英雄，这种事情难以避免。问题是巴里也会生气。  
第一次发生时哈尔甚至搞不清状况。他以前甚至从来没听到巴里声音抬高啊。  
“哈尔！”他怒道。“你是疯了吗！？”  
说实话巴里那样还挺可爱的。哈尔独自打败反派的计划失败了，他差一点被一栋大楼砸死。闪电侠差点赶不及救他，晚个几秒他就得被砸成纸片人。他把哈尔放在离战场几米远的地方然后去帮超人。大叫这部分发生在大战之后。  
“你差点死掉，你个白痴！能不能做事之前过过脑子啊，哈尔！”他继续吼道。  
“我——”他想辩解。  
“闭嘴，”他骂道。“你差点受重伤啊，哈尔。”  
这一刻，他甚至不再咆哮了。只是念着他的名字和话语。他皱着眉，脸上满是他见过的最不赞同的表情。他的眼中闪电明亮，就好像晴空下的闪电——他的防静电红制服看起来都好像褪色了一样了。他的声音又尖又快但能够听清。  
哈尔继续听他说道，“太不负责了。我们是团队，你不应该单飞搞些我最勇敢的做派。我要是当时不在怎么办？怎么办？你能长翅膀飞吗？你可能已经死了哈尔我的老天爷。”加快语速意味着他很激动。就像他说的，某种程度上来说他这样挺可爱的。让哈尔觉得自己被珍视着。  
然后巴里抱了抱他，抖得就像一片秋天的树叶。他双臂搂着他的脖子，两人的肩膀放松下来，因为巴里大喊大叫带来的精神紧绷也消失了。他僵住了但潜意识里镇定下来。哈尔双手都不知道该往哪里放。巴里的手紧紧地搂着他的后背，闪电侠的制服又冷又粗糙。他有力的紧紧靠着哈尔的膝盖。  
有句老话说得好，暴风雨前的平静。对巴里来说可能正好相反吧。  
但也有其他类型的愤怒。这一种哈尔叫做又惊又怒。但还有那种勃然大怒。跟超级英雄事务没什么关系。  
哈尔只是随便一提，没什么大不了的。兄弟之间闲聊八卦。  
“我和卡罗尔分手了，”他说道。  
他们呆在哈尔的公寓，巴里不想流汗但海滨城的天气真的很糟糕——对他来说吧。简直是酷热。哈尔琢磨着要不要出去买点冰淇淋和冰块，他的冰箱除了啤酒啥都没有。巴里的后背靠着最凉快的墙，坐在地板上。他严肃的抬头看着哈尔。  
“再一次，”他说道。听起来都不像是再问他。  
哈尔挑了挑眉毛，两只脚叠起来。他坐在厨房桌子上俯视巴里。  
“是啊，她一直抱怨我不花时间陪她，神神秘秘的还说我其他的事情。我们吵架了，分手了，伙计，”他解释道。  
巴里闭了闭眼睛向后仰头。他咬紧牙关。  
“但对你们来说总不是分手，哈尔，”他说道。“你去年都分手多少次了。”  
他不明白了，“什么——”  
“我告诉你多少次吧——多的数不过来了，”他继续说道，仍然不看他一眼。  
“嗯，是啊，但那又不是我的错哦。”  
巴里叹了口气，“不，完全不是，”他一口气说道。“就好像你没有大部分时间都忽视她，当那对你有利时玩弄她的感情或者，我不知道，第一时间就放弃她。”  
他紧皱眉头，即使他没有看哈尔，仍然闭着眼睛，但好像他的眼神还是落在哈尔的肩膀上一样。  
“所以你什么意思？那是我的错咯？”他问道。  
“我的意思是你不能再这么干了，好好想想你到底想不想跟她在一起。这一次真的好好想想，”他说道。  
“没必要。她只是个姑娘罢了。”哈尔说道。  
巴里睁开眼睛看了他一会儿。他的眼神冰冷，目不转睛的盯着他，眼中闪过电光——这一次可不是一闪而过，你绝对不会错过——那是不加控制的电流，不是停着不动，而是像发丝一样在他的面罩下窜动。  
“是啊，只是个姑娘罢了，”他嘶声说道。“就好像她不是一个揣着一颗被伤到的心、一份被伤害的感情，然后努力挺过来的人一样，完全不是。她只是个姑娘罢了。”  
巴里嘴角的微笑是哈尔见过的最残酷的东西。  
“你不明白，巴仔，”他努力解释。“你不像我一样处过这么多女朋友——”  
巴里抱着手臂，“不，是你不明白，哈尔。对你来说也许只是上个床但对她来说，如果不是对你有所期待她是不会带你回家的。”  
他带着恶心的表情站起身。这表情每每出现在哈尔的噩梦中。  
“要不是这不是我的房子，我会叫你给我滚出去，”他说道。“所以我还是自己回去中心城吧。”  
哈尔想要反对但那熟悉的红色影子闪过带起一阵风，巴里已经不在了。就算那天那么热，哈尔还是感觉浑身发冷的抖了。  
（哈尔决定不跟卡罗尔复合了。也许在他接手绿灯侠之前，也许在他刚开始为费里斯航空公司工作的时候，也许他那时就爱上了她。现在这个想法已经随着时间流逝而消失了。  
他像个成年人一样跟她谈了谈，而她感谢他。他不知道为什么。大概，是因为伤了她的心吧。）   
哈尔以为巴里的勃然大怒是最可怕的事了。他用一种矛盾的镇定平衡着严厉和愤怒。用怒视让你自惭形秽。他觉得自己像个受了责骂的叛逆的孩子。但巴里还有令人恐惧的愤怒。幸运的是，哈尔不是他的愤怒对象。只是看着巴里生气就让他心跳加速，这是他多年来从未经历过的。这种可怕的愤怒并不常见——它们通常与糟糕的案件或最恶劣的罪犯有关。巴里大部分时间的这种生气都是偷偷的，没有多少人知道它发生了。  
两周前蝙蝠侠在做会议简报时哈尔亲眼见到一次。回忆播放了三天前的视频影像。  
“我要提醒你们我们大部分都在公共视线中，”蝙蝠侠说道。“这样的事情是不可接受的。”  
在屏幕上，播放的是一处废弃仓库的监控录像。时间是四天之前，角落是当地新闻频道的logo。可以看到一些男人和五个小女孩两个小男孩在一起。孩子们都被绑紧，满身是血又惊又怕，几乎没穿衣服。哈尔根本不想看。  
然后，一道红影窜进屋子。闪电侠直直站在中间，令人生畏。男人们随意的挥挥手臂拿出枪和刀，翻着白眼看向闪电侠，一边坏笑着。就好像很有意思似的。  
简报室一片死寂。  
屏幕上的闪电侠大吼了什么话，孩子们闭上了眼睛。然后他的身体里放出明亮巨大的纯粹的闪电，他的身影因为震动一片模糊。他的脸上露出一个无情的笑容看起来就像个疯子一样。男人们有点惊悚了。  
然后，下一秒，哈尔就看见他们都倒在地上。蝙蝠侠点了下慢动作重放。录像没有快到跟上他的动作，看起来就像有问题的图像。  
画面上，闪电侠把这些男人一个又一个的，打了几百拳，后退蓄力又来了一遍。他把其中一个男人踢到石墙的洞里，另一个则飞出半个房间。整个仓库都闪闪放光。  
那之后，当11个成年男人躺在地上就好像刚遭遇了一场战争后，闪电侠停下了，他呼吸粗重。他直直的看向监控表情一紧。他用超级速度直直的冲向墙壁，然后很明显的，他一下子把监控镜头踢飞了。  
哈尔无语了。  
超人和海王不赞同的看着他。戴安娜挑了挑眉毛而火星猎人面无表情。  
最惊讶的是巴里一点都不羞愧。  
“他们是杀人犯、强奸犯和贩卖儿童的人口贩子。我应该态度好好的跟他们商量吗?”他说。  
“两人下巴骨折，四人腿断了，大部分人的肋骨都骨折了。其中一个人肺部被刺穿另一个脑震荡了，”蝙蝠侠说道。“超级速度让你的攻击非常强。”  
“我还没快到1马力呢，”巴里说道。  
蝙蝠侠直直的瞪着他，“如果你那么快的话，他们就该死了。咱们都知道这个道理。”  
“这不只是一个公共录像，这是原则性问题，你差点杀掉他们，他们不是超能人啊，闪电侠，”超人附和道。  
哈尔根本不敢相信但巴里竟然耸了耸肩，“说这话的人自己对于力量的掌控可是一顶一的呢。”  
这话说的有点狠但也说得对。这就是哈尔所说的巴里的迟钝之处。超人并不是完美的，几乎不是人类。他的控制力有时候不够强，无法完全控制住力量——一般都是在露易丝莱恩发生了危险或者在激烈的战斗过后，他比平时更用力。没有人提出来，因为他现在是无害的，所以没人提到，也许蝙蝠侠私底下会说一说。  
房间的气氛紧张的就像一把尖刀般锋利。  
“你把私人情绪带到工作里了，”蝙蝠侠最终说道。  
巴里稍稍冷静了一点，“我不会说我很抱歉，但这不会再发生了。应该吧。”  
哈尔不知道他是什么意思，但他直觉不应该去问巴里。哈尔因为震惊寒毛直竖，那就好像车祸擦肩而过一样。他因为不同于以往的原因完全无法把视线从巴里身上挪开。  
他简直不敢相信自己过去觉得这家伙没什么用。  
就是这一刻让他觉得巴里不是完美无缺。这些小缺点简直就像生拉硬凑的。比较来说真的很小的缺点。但是巴里并不是一团毛茸茸的阳光球球。每个人都有其阴暗面。不同之处在于他们对待它的态度——是张开双臂接受它，不表示抗议，还是触摸它，把它深深地埋在自己心里，在人生最糟糕的时期再挖一个洞把它埋起来。这种差异决定了你是谁——恶棍还是英雄。巴里有过难熬的日子，他知道。但还是在看过录像后他才明显意识到。  
在这件事上，哈尔仍然认为巴里是他所认识的最好的人。对于正义联盟的所有人来说，或者说大部分的超级英雄来说，他会是最后一个与自己的黑暗握手融入黑暗的人。

***************  
哈尔有自己搞砸的事情。说实话，还不少。巴里是那个他尽最大可能不让他失望的人。当然了，他还是做了不少这种事但相比他让他的家人和卡罗尔失望的事情来说他控制到一个小范围了。而他做的大部分错事巴里要不就是没放在心上要不甚至都不知道。  
但这个重要的日子他就非得忘掉。  
当戴安娜打给他说他必须在五分钟内到瞭望塔时他以为出了什么紧急状况，比如世界末日了啥的。很明显世界没末日。不过某种程度上来说也差不多。  
巴里是唯一一个和正联的大家一起过生日的人。他是唯一一个在瞭望塔开生日聚会的人，同时这也说明了他在正义联盟的好人缘。哈尔很久前就不惊讶了——巴里就是这样的人呀。  
当然了，他搞砸了。  
当戴安娜在传送室接他时，她笑得特别兴奋，一边说她需要他的意见。哈尔注意到她穿了一条宽松的婴儿蓝色裙子，一件夏天的衣服。在脖颈处清晰可见裙子下面铠甲的形状，她仍戴着它的手镯但放在腿部。这时哈尔才意识到这件事并不紧急。  
戴安娜打开一间更大的简报室的门。  
“搞什么鬼，”哈尔说道。  
所有东西都是金黄色的。好吧，这是有点夸张，因为墙壁大部分仍然是钢铁灰色的，而太空的黑色让窗户的墙壁很明显。但这里到处都是金红色的装饰，在角落的桌子上放着一堆礼物和他见过的最大的蛋糕。旁边，超人穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，看起来很像堪萨斯人，他正在缠着全副武装的蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠手里拿着一个用黑色包装纸包裹着的小包裹。  
当哈尔看见伸缩人，额，伸长身体去挂起了一个非常明亮的横幅，上面用金色写着生日快乐闪电侠，一切就显而易见了。大概有十几个人，他们都知道巴里的秘密身份。除了蝙蝠侠和伸缩人，大多数人都穿着休闲服装。有个女人，肯定是个平民，哈尔没认出她来。  
戴安娜环视房间。到处是闪电侠主题条幅，红黄色气球，甚至食物都是主题颜色的。就好像成人规模的小孩子的生日趴体。因为这里虽然空间很大但几乎没有坐的地方，所以大家几乎都站着交谈着。他们肯定没准备开太长时间。也没有太多人，联盟创始人，伸缩人还有那个平民女人，闪电侠的二线英雄朋友。非常有巴里风格的聚会。  
“还不错吧？”她问道。“我就觉得巴里肯定很喜欢。”  
“对，挺不错的。巴里会很喜欢这个颜色的。就是——”他慢慢说。“我不知道今天是他的生日啊。”  
戴安娜表情怪怪的。看起来既不赞同又失望，“真棒，”她讽刺道。“巴里还有十分钟到。”  
所以，是啊，哈尔搞砸了。他可以即兴发挥，但他拒绝了这个想法。巴里是不同的——他不应该被随便应付过一个生日，花五分钟准备的生日礼物。他在哈尔心里有特殊的位置，他绝对不会这么对他。  
就是这种时候哈尔总会对自己惭愧不已。他的上一个生日，巴里带他去珍珠港航天博物馆。去火奴鲁鲁。他甚至没有赶上自己的生日——哈尔当时在太空出任务但巴里还是等了整整两周策划了那次出行。因为他们是半夜去的所以其实是违法了，但巴里用笑容和自拍还有超级英雄表演贿赂了保安。那是哈尔人生中最棒的夜晚，他永远记忆犹新的夜晚。这也是为什么巴里值得一个更好的生日。  
真诚的道歉是一个勇敢的选择。  
当然了，巴里爱死了生日聚会。他整完都在笑，即使是最糟糕的笑话也会笑，而且对所有人都微笑。他收到了一些尴尬的礼物，比如戴安娜的根本不能公之于众的礼物，吃了好多好多食物。  
他们给他唱了一首生日快乐歌哈尔发誓巴里就要开始哭了。  
哈尔一直在他周围转悠，伴着他的每一个笑容、每一次拥抱和他收到的每一个礼物都感觉更加内疚。他一直给他递蛋糕，蜡烛和其他食物。哈尔无法错过每当有人跟巴里闲聊，巴里眼中闪过的亮亮的小火花。这个聚会很小很普通，但是，它很棒。考虑到这里有最伟大的超级英雄还穿着制服以及秘密身份但是真的很满足。  
当晚些时候，蝙蝠侠把巴里带到一边。哈尔朝他们的方向走过去，大概是失败的假装他没有跑去偷听。  
他给了巴里一个小小的用黑色包装纸包装的小盒子。甚至没有他两只手大。  
“这会很配你的眼睛，”蝙蝠侠说道。巴里低头看了看礼物，不知道里面是什么。“是她的东西，”蝙蝠侠补充道。  
巴里立马紧张了起来。他几乎是害怕的看了看盒子，就好像握着珍贵的生命一般捧着盒子，放在胸前。  
“我不能接受啊，B，”他哽住了。  
蝙蝠侠双手捧着他的手。“你当然可以。她会想要别人再次戴着它的。”  
闪电侠仍然没有回答。他伸手扶着前额，一边用一种只有在感觉紧张时才用的手势把头发撸到脑后。他一边咬着嘴唇，玻璃一样透明的眼睛快速地眨着。  
他把盒子用一只手臂夹着，另一只手臂一把抱住蝙蝠侠。哈尔听见他静静地嘀咕着什么。他的脸藏在蝙蝠侠的脖颈上笑了。  
“谢了，我会每一天都带它的。”他小声的说着。  
这一时刻真的很不起眼，如果你不是一直注意观察绝对看不到的，蝙蝠侠的嘴角翘了翘。他一只手臂环住他的肩膀，但没有真的拥抱着他。他们两个都穿着制服所以看起来真的很奇怪，但看起来没有哈尔第一次看到巴里和他聊天的拥抱那么尴尬。这看起来就好像他们都很习惯于此一样了。  
这一刻闪电侠在蝙蝠侠怀里看起来几乎是脆弱的。这一刻真的好像太亲密了，哈尔不得不挪开目光，他向反方向走了几步，站到超人身边。  
“盒子里有什么啊？”他问道，努力不要回头看他们。  
超人瞥了哈尔一眼然后看向蝙蝠侠。他叹了口气。  
“我不知道。里面含铅，”他解释道。  
那之后，聚会开始走向尾声。海王因为亚特兰蒂斯的紧急事务被叫走了，其他人都有自己的事要去忙了。  
哈尔站到巴里身边，快要碰到他的肩膀和胳膊肘了。哈尔只能看见巴里的脸。  
“不奇怪吗？”哈尔问道。“和正义联盟一起过你的生日却不和你的朋友与家人一起过。”  
巴里抬头看他，歪着脖子眯起眼睛。他像一个快乐的孩子似地轻轻摇了摇手臂。  
“没有啦，”他说道。“我能一起过生日的人今天有个两班倒。”  
哈尔不知道该说什么所以他喃喃道，“哦。”他沉下表情。  
巴里轻轻的笑了。“我们可能周六会去哪里玩吧，但是知道还有其他人记得我总是很开心的呀。”  
“我甚至都没给你买礼物，”他终于说道。  
巴里一脸看傻子的表情看着他。哈尔确实是个小傻子。他笑起来，再也忍不住了，他的蓝眼睛因为开心更加亮晶晶的。他歪了歪头。  
“哈尔，你在太空呆了一个月了。你没有工作电话甚至冰箱里都没有食物，更不用说日历了，”他说道。“没什么的，我理解你啊。”  
哈尔终于看向他，心里暖洋洋的。他终于松了一口气。此时此刻巴里对他来说可真是个天使。哈尔的感激之心从未达到如此高度。  
“但这不是什么的事情，”他解释道。“这是你的生日啊。我应该给你点你喜欢的东西而现在我甚至没钱坐公交。”  
巴里笑嘻嘻的看向他。  
“你可以给我来点东西，”他戏谑的一边说道一边舔了舔嘴唇。  
“是什么呢？”哈尔问道。  
他朝墙后黑暗的宇宙方向点了点头，抱起双臂，他那浅蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。“我一直想要一块真正的月球石头。”  
哈尔意料之中的笑了起来。  
几分钟后他们站在机库，哈尔重新穿上制服。  
“给我带块大的，”巴里要求道。  
哈尔笑容更大了。他走近巴里把他抱起来。字面意义上的抱起来。他双臂拥着他，用熟悉的绿色保护罩拢着他。当他们离开机库的时候，他意识到，他可以很容易地带着他走很远。  
当他们身后的舱门关闭时，巴里尖叫着，拼命地搂着哈尔脖子不要掉下去，紧紧地贴着哈尔的胸膛。他脸红了，注意到巴里有真正的胸肌，形状有点古怪，但有胸肌。但也不需要放开他吧。  
说实话，太空一开始对任何人来说都很糟糕的。又黑又冷，就算有戒指的绿光远处还有月亮也是如此。对于任何不是自己控制来这儿的人来说都很吓人的，对巴里可能真的有点吓人。  
他们周围的星星亮亮的，巴里终于停下来不再把脸藏在哈尔的脖子上，他被黑夜震慑住了。他微微张开嘴巴，瞪大眼睛满眼都是光。他慢慢松开手，动作终于温柔下来。哈尔不禁心跳加速，目光根本无法从巴里红红的脸颊和丰满的嘴唇上还有目眩神迷的表情上移开。哈尔完全可以用三到四倍的速度赶到月亮上，但那不重要，他得拖时间。  
当巴里终于看见了月亮，他惊奇的自言自语到，“哇哦。”  
哈尔同意。巴里的表情让他也说了好多哇哦。  
哈尔拥有的最可爱的记忆之一是巴里，他在月球表面发出绿光，跳舞，旋转，唱着西纳特拉(Sinatra)的《飞向月球》(Fly Me To the moon)。哈尔也跟着唱着，跟他一样，就为了看巴里笑得更开心。他欣喜若狂，真的。  
（巴里带了整整5磅的月亮石头回去，当然了，这个小书呆子。）

“如果你是女孩，我愿意娶你。说真的，你简直完美。”  
在某一个瞬间，他恍然大悟。  
哈尔刚完成一次太空任务回来。他已经两个月没交房租了，结果被赶了出来，或者像他的房东说的那样——被退租。卡罗尔又生他的气了。他的钱包里大概有30美元，他的手机也没钱了。他的脚踝可能扭了。他没有地方可去，至少不是他自己的地方。  
他可以去找奥利。但他去找了巴里。  
那天是地球的星期六。他敲门的时候巴里今天休息。巴里开门的时候哈尔抓住门把手和半开的门，这样他就不会意外看到巴里的脸。  
“是我啊，巴里，”他解释道。“是哈尔。”  
巴里放开门把手。“等一秒，”他说道，哈尔感觉到一阵风。字面意义上的一秒钟后。“进来吧，”巴里又说道。  
他穿着旧兮兮的灰色运动裤，上衣穿着一件连帽衫。头罩还在它该在的地方，几缕淡金色的头发在眼睛附近露了出来。他可能在懒洋洋的防空。  
“不是说我不想见你但是发生什么事了？”巴里一边笑着一边问道。  
哈尔不想说自己甚至没能力作为一个功能健全的成年人好好存活。巴里看他一眼就明白了。  
“你刚从太空回来，对吧？”他问道。他走向厨房的方向，把毛绒绒的拖鞋在地毯上擦了擦。“我没有啤酒，但我可以给你沏杯茶。去坐。”  
他马上就跑到巴里舒服的客厅沙发上躺着，一边看着电视上的新闻。他把板砖一样的电话放在咖啡桌上长舒了一口气，放松下来。有了巴里一切都好说了。  
很快他就回来了，坐在沙发把手上。他给他递了一杯去年圣诞节艾瑞斯送给他的冬季主题带着木头杯盖的杯子。“你感觉还好吗？你没受伤，对吧？”  
哈尔低头看了看脚，“嗯，没那么严重？”他犹豫道。  
巴里翻了个白眼，慈爱的笑了，“你问我呐？”  
他的蓝眼睛调皮的眨了眨。摇了摇头站起身。  
“我去拿冰块和油膏来。”他答应道。“电视里有场棒球赛，换个频道吧。”  
哈尔的眼睛紧盯着他。他想象着巴里穿着一件蓝色睡袍，与他的眼睛和苍白的皮肤相配，在厨房里做早餐，对着水池旁的老式收音机唱歌。他不会穿着头罩，而是汗流浃背，乱蓬蓬的头发，晚上睡觉后的头发会支棱八翘。也许他在那件长袍下什么都没穿，也许是他典型的条纹睡衣。他会用手中任何一个愚蠢的杯子喝咖啡，他会笑着靠在哈尔身上开玩笑。他的心充满了这样的居家场景。哈尔拿起遥控器，随机选择了一个频道。  
巴里上楼去取药，几分钟后拿着一个装满冰的袋子回来了。他把药膏放在桌子上。哈尔脱下袜子。巴里把冰袋放在伤痕上一会儿，然后牵着哈尔的手放在上面。他的手指很温暖。  
“好冷哦，”哈尔嘶嘶地说。他的手掌冻得麻木了。  
“这才管用，你这个笨蛋，”他嘲笑说。“任务怎么样?”  
“挺好吧，我想，”他回答。“不过，我累坏了。我们从一个星球旅行到另一个星球。”  
“哈尔，你可以在这儿小憩一会儿。”巴里念着他的名字很好听。“你也饿了，是不是?”  
“有一点，”他不好意思地承认。“我没有钱。或者找个地方住。或一份工作。”  
巴里把胳膊肘搁在膝盖上，托着下巴。  
“那么我们是室友，直到你再次申请加入卡罗尔的公司。”  
“你确定吗?”他问道。“那可能需要一段时间。”  
巴里咧嘴一笑，确认道：“当然。”“现在我要去做一些更友好的事情，我打算把煎饼当早餐。想要一些吗?”  
“有花生酱吗?“哈尔很好奇。  
巴里站了起来，有那么一会儿他以为巴里会亲亲他的脸颊或额头，就像所有那些做作的电影里演的那样。他甚至向哈尔弯下身子。最后，巴里把一只手伸进了汗衫口袋。  
“当然。他从柜台上拿起哈尔的手机，“当你醒来的时候，它会在厨房里充电，”他说着走出了房间。  
哈尔躺在沙发上，摆弄着冰袋。他闭上眼睛，听着银器的沙沙声。几分钟后，巴里拿着一条毯子过来了。在他上方盘旋，哈尔感到他久久地凝视着自己。电视上的解说员的声音是背景音。

过了一会儿，哈尔醒来，闻到一股自己做的吃的的味道。比赛结束了。他坐起来，把沙发上的化了的冰袋拿下来，把腿埋在毯子里。  
巴里还穿着头罩，但头发已经都塞在里面了。他手里拿着两个盘子——第二个盘子可能是他的，里面装着三倍分量的粘煎饼，普通人一次就能吃完。  
巴里笑着看他醒来给了他那个小盘子。然后坐在他旁边的沙发上。  
哈尔此时如至天堂。  
“如果你是女孩，我愿意娶你。说真的，你简直完美。”他说这话根本没过脑子，一边把盘子放在膝盖上。他没有注意到巴里听了这话是怎么僵住了，然后继续说道，“如果和你在一起的话，我愿意居家起来。”  
话说出口几秒钟他才意识到自己到底说了啥。他瞪大眼睛瞅着巴里。巴里，羞的脸颊通红但真的好看，一脸疑惑的微微张了张嘴，一个字都说不出来。  
“额—我就是—”哈尔开始给自己找理由，但他脑子一片空白。  
“嗯……”巴里结结巴巴的说。“不是说你这么说我不荣幸，但我不是女孩儿而且你也不是个同性恋所以——”  
“你是吗？同性恋，我意思是，”哈尔突然说道。他说完差点扇了自己一巴掌。  
巴里的脸更红了。他脸红的颜色很容易和脸上的褐色雀斑混合成一个颜色。  
“我有点bi倾向但是这不是——”他突突突地说道。“这不是我该在此时此刻分享的内容啊啊啊。”  
这问题真有用，哈尔内心狂叫。他举起双手。  
“没有同性恋，哥们儿，”他说道。“我从没想过我会在异常严肃对话中使用同性恋这个词。”  
巴里真的开始尖叫了。  
然后巴里加速冲上楼，收拾哈尔的客房。接下来的一个小时哈尔坐在沙发上满脑子开始跑火车，一边想着巴里回来他怎么跟巴里说话。  
当然了，巴里成功毁掉了他的完美演讲说道，“你脚踝到底抹没抹药膏？”  
哈尔微微动了下心，露出一个开心的微笑。也许还有点悲伤。  
这就是巴里啊。虽然这句话解释不了什么，但永远都最关心他人。  
哈尔随着时间的推移意识到，他们越来越亲近了。他们最终会进展到什么地步，他不知道也不想定性。自从他的父亲去世后，哈尔就再也没有和任何人体会到这种感觉了——自由，完全的做自己。因为巴里从不会在没有看到事情全貌的情况下对他挑挑拣拣，无论哈尔搞砸了什么他永远都不会丢下他不管或者把他忘在脑后。巴里给了他一个家，他的双臂间就是安全的港湾而哈尔不会觉得害怕去接受。巴里和他交谈的声音永远都是温柔又带着喜爱的，他的眼睛里总是亮晶晶的带着开心，他总是带着哈尔去奇怪的便宜的小餐馆然后当哈尔挑食的时候开他的玩笑，再把哈尔不喜欢吃的东西都吃掉，因为他自己在家做肉总是糊掉或者生不拉几的所以他拒绝自己上手做，然后就让哈尔给他做，他们总是懒洋洋躺在他的客厅沙发上身上盖着好多好多毯子，他们的手臂总是不自觉的互相挨着，他们总是互相侵入对方的私人空间。哈尔有时候根本没法把自己的眼神从巴里身上移开，他观察着他的每一个动作，注意着他脸上最微小的表情改变，他知道巴里对于80和90年代电影奇怪的品味，他知道巴里脸上哪处的雀斑最明显，当巴里的手指按照哪个频率开始敲桌子他就知道巴里是累了，当巴里坐下担心却不想让靠向哈尔寻求安慰时哈尔的膝盖会靠向巴里。每当巴里因为他的奇怪冷笑话大笑，哈尔就有一种想要吻他的冲动，而哈尔总是看着他的嘴唇和臀部。  
虽然这一切都很微妙但你仔细想想其实挺明显的。毕竟最好的朋友和友情以上的界限挺模糊的。无知的幸福不会永存。哈尔迟早会发现真相的。  
他们看了第四遍《低俗小说》而哈尔接下来三天都一直呆在家里。  
当他向奥利弗询问他贫瘠生活中最奇怪的问题时他几乎喝断片了。说真的，他又醉又情绪激动。别那么苛刻了。  
“如果你有点爱上一个人而那个人又很有魅力但是你真的不想操他，这种关系有可能吗？”  
哈尔躺在地板上，在客厅软乎乎的红色地毯上，都快趴到茶几下面了，但还是想方设法去够他们在喝的威士忌。黛娜去给蝙蝠侠做卧底任务了。  
奥利弗哽了几秒，然后在他豪宅的一个沙发上坐的溜直。装模做样的混蛋。  
“什么鬼？”他说道。  
哈尔不知道自己为什么继续说着，“有个人吧，就是，完美。他懂我，忍受我的一切狗屎事情，就是那一套被抛弃和承诺情结。他就像个活体天使，童子军但不是像超人那么吓人的那种，不可思议的勇敢，还有趣。他关心自己的朋友。出于完全纯粹的方式关心。”  
“那可是朋友，”奥利弗说道。  
哈尔不得不反对道，“每一次我以为我能想明白，他想象着他念着我的名字，说我可以做到。然后我就又开始干傻事然后他开始大笑，这肯定意味着点什么啊。”  
“你不需要故意扮傻，你本来就是个大傻子，”奥利弗诚恳说道。  
“问题是，我知道。他知道。我是个大傻子，我是说这点。他还是在那儿帮我，”哈尔说道。“无论怎样他都会张开双臂接纳我。当我开始引战搞砸我们的关系他就会阻止我。他询问我的状况，我的感受，我想做什么，想吃什么，看什么电影。无微不至。他真的在乎我，奥利。”  
他没有再回答。他对黛娜有同样的感受。  
“而且他很有魅力。大家都知道，”哈尔承认道。“他有我见过的最漂亮的眼睛。我还觉得他的皮肤软乎乎的。还有他的屁股，奥利。我可以为他的屁股写首诗。拜托，你知道我是个多么糟糕的诗人，但我不管怎么样都要写，”他宣称。  
奥利从头到尾面无表情，只微微皱着眉。哈尔不知道他皱眉是因为感觉恶心还是因为担心才皱眉。也许是实在同情他。  
“那么问题出在哪里了？”他的声音听起来有点奇怪。没什么感情。他虚虚的望着墙上一个点而不看着哈尔。  
“我可能是爱上了他。或者我可能想爱他，”他说道。“但不包括上床的部分。就是想想操个男人都让我萎了。不是什么恐同的屁话，就是生理反应。”他声音嘶哑的说道。  
奥利弗拳头托着下巴，大拇指摸了摸胡子。  
“我好讨厌这样，”哈尔最终说道。“我讨厌这个世界，为啥给我一个完美伴侣然后跟我说，你不行，你的老二不允许。”  
哈尔真想蜷缩在桌子底下大哭一场。  
“你会告诉闪电侠吗？”奥利问道。  
哈尔一点都不惊讶他猜出来了。他表现的对其他人来说真的太明显了。没有人跟他当面对质，是因为大家都知道他是异性恋。不幸的是，他们说的是对的。  
哈尔伸手去开那瓶比他银行账户余额都贵的威士忌。他直接对瓶吹。这足够作为回答了。  
“干杯吧，”他讽刺地说道。  
***************  
问题是，哈尔并没有因此闷闷不乐或者怎样。毕竟这既不是浪漫喜剧也不是什么开年大戏。爱情，不管有没有回应，都不会打扰你的生活。这就是其从容之美。你睡觉，你醒来，你吃饭，你工作。你有应尽职责。你有朋友。而你的毕生所爱还可能是你的其中一个好朋友呢。  
这就是你虽然置身其中，但有游离于外之时。就好像这个世界正常运转着，但同时模糊缓慢又飞速前进。哈尔怀疑这是不是就是巴里跑步时的感受。但只有个别瞬间，他会想到，我操啊，我可真爱他，这可怎么办。这种剧烈的感情只是简单又残酷的产生个几秒钟。  
就在这时终于有工作在恰当的时间召唤他了，简直奇迹啊。他回到太空，去往OA，在他意识到自己的感情后他呆了两周多的时间。  
回到地球，他直直的去找巴里了。他，真直。看这双关笑话吧。  
当然了，巴里是有一份正常工作的，他现在不在家。哈尔用巴里在鞋垫下留给他的备用钥匙打开了门。他都已经告诉过他无数次了，这太不安全了，他完全可以用钥匙做一个钥匙。“你要是戒指没电了或者受伤了怎么办呀？”巴里回应道。哈尔真的配不上他。  
巴里的房子很小但绝对比哈尔的公寓要大。温暖但是没人气。据他所知，他买下它是因为这是巴里小时候长大的地方，出于感情原因。哈尔没有问他为什么他的父母没有也住在这里，答案可能是非常痛苦的。  
巴里回家之前他还有大约一个半小时。他换回便服放在楼上客房的一个衣柜里。他把手机充上电改回时间。中心城跟海滨城比有两个小时时差，但他还是改了。他做了一些三明治然后搜索外卖单。巴里总是很饿的。  
这感觉就像回家了一样，就像一家人一样。  
当巴里已经比应该回来的时间晚了两个小时后，他开始害怕了。新闻上也没有闪电侠的消息。他可能有工作在忙。哈尔给自己倒了杯茶。冰箱里也没有啤酒。  
就在这时熟悉的金红色影子回来了。  
哈尔马上用一只手捂住眼睛。因为某些原因，巴里不想在他的面前摘下面具和制服。他还是不太习惯这一点，不懂其逻辑在哪儿。他都知道他的全名了，他住在哪儿，差不多也知道了他在哪儿工作。闪电侠虽然告诉过他，但他仍然没办法跟这人对上号，如果他脱下制服，哈尔会比任何人都清楚他的底细。也就是说这秘密身份之下还有一层秘密身份。也许这和让哈尔参与他的私人生活有关——只有艾瑞斯，巴里的前女友/最好的朋友，只有她才能完全参与他的两部分生活。也许巴里和哈尔一样也有些信任问题。  
哈尔很确定戴安娜和布鲁斯都不止一次见过巴里常服的样子。当巴里让他遮住眼睛的时候哈尔没有不满，他可能穿着制服或者没有去工作。  
“巴仔，我能睁开眼睛了吗？”  
厨房里稀里哗啦的声音停下来了。他能听见巴里在木头地板上拖着脚的沉重脚步声，还有吸鼻子的声音。  
“哈尔？你在这里干嘛？”他的声音听起来很虚弱。他安静的抽泣着，就算哈尔现在在屋里他也控制不住了。  
哈尔听着这声音都心碎了，“我可以睁眼睛吗？”他又问道。  
巴里犹豫着，“可以吧……”  
他坐在沙发上，看起来很糟糕，眼睛浸在眼泪里，目光呆滞，面罩下都是眼泪。  
“现在不是个合适的时刻，哈尔，”他硬挤着说道。“你该离开。”  
他忍不住的又抽泣了一下，眼眶里的眼泪夺眶而出。  
哈尔马上站了起来，忧心忡忡的在他身边转悠。他想把手放在他的手臂上但巴里微微躲开了。他的制服和脸上都是干掉的血迹。  
“我认真的—我现在可能没有办法—我今晚没办法做任何事情。”  
哈尔抓住他带着手套的手，把他推到沙发上。他整个人都是麻木的，身体就像个什么都不懂的听话的孩子一样。双腿每走一步都摇摇晃晃的，而哈尔意识到，如果他这么虚弱的话他结实的双腿一定已经寸步难行了。他悄悄的哭着，肩膀因为每一次呼吸而颤抖着。他的喘息失了正常的频率，像是要窒息一样拼命吸气。  
“怎么了？”哈尔轻声问道，拉近了二人间的距离。“小熊？”  
他以前从没这么叫过他。  
“今天真的很糟糕，”巴里哭道。他泪眼朦胧地望着哈尔，哈尔根本说不出话来。  
哈尔把他抱在怀里，搂着他的肩膀。他温柔地抚摸着他的后背，试图让他停下颤抖。就好像绷着的线突然断掉了——巴里突然嚎啕大哭起来，那哭声会让哈尔记忆犹新了。周围只有这哭声了。  
他的衬衫都被巴里哭湿了。  
“巴里，跟我说话吧，”他低声道，一边紧紧抱着他。“求你了。”  
他开始拼命摇头，“就是—今天真的很糟糕。”哈尔用尽全力抱着他。“我讨厌—我有时候真的好讨厌这个世界……”  
他在他怀里哭了快有一个小时。哈尔只是抚摸着他的肩胛骨，后背，脖子。有时候擦擦他的脸颊。他的整张脸都因为眼泪和哭泣而疲累又红彤彤的。最后，巴里把脸埋在他的胸膛里，靠在他身上。他一边静悄悄的哭着一边哽咽着睡着了。  
当哈尔盯着他的睡脸看时，他突然有一种摘下他的面具，亲遍他整张脸的冲动。他的鼻子，眼睫毛，下巴，前额。嘴唇。他没有这么做，只是把手掌放在他的脖子上，这样他就能摸到他的发迹线了。他抱着他坐在沙发上，这样两个人都能休息了。他看着他睡着，偶尔还在吸鼻子。他的下巴埋在哈尔胸膛里。  
巴里在某种程度上真的太单纯又纯真了，纯洁的人是很容易被摧毁的。是宝物，也很脆弱。  
当他醒来时，巴里还是因为昨晚的摧残而浑身颤抖着，但已经能微微笑了。  
那天之前，发生了同时发生了两起恶意策划的绑架事件，闪电侠在救第二个人的时候就晚了三秒钟。工作的时候，巴里检查了连环杀手案件最新的受害者，他们的模式是强奸和谋杀年轻女孩。最新受害者是一名14岁女孩儿，当这件恐怖的事情发生的时候，她还穿着一件闪电侠主题的裙子。他清楚地记得她衣服上的血迹，白色皮肤上的青色淤痕，以及死去时面上的恐惧。整整一周，巴里崩溃了就是因为这件事。  
哈尔想要问他，他还会不会像这样再崩溃。但是他没有问，因为他真的害怕答案，或者巴里对他撒谎。  
哈尔非常憎恨这个世界。  
他逼着巴里吃掉早餐，意识到自从他的妈妈因为他的爸爸死去后陷入抑郁，这是他第一次陪着别人度过情绪崩溃。这让他更多地思考巴里的事情。他能够为他付出多少。他做好了怎样的准备，来接纳巴里的所有情感，比如接纳巴里的这种负担。

***************  
“你还记得上次我们喝醉了，我跟你说的那件事情吗？”哈尔问道。  
“只有你喝醉，”奥利弗纠正他。  
这一次他们没有喝酒。没喝太多。沙发的一边是奥利弗最喜欢的六瓶啤酒。他们坐在一个半空的房间里玩电子游戏。好吧，哈尔单方面挨揍。黛娜在庄园的健身房里训练。哈尔意识到她是故意去的，给他们点空间。他出现在庄园门口时，看起来真的挺糟糕。  
“说好了，我可不喜欢听你讲你的基佬幻想和性生活，”奥利补充道。  
“额，通常当我有问题时我会跟巴里——或者卡罗尔谈谈，”他反驳道。“但是这次问题是巴里而我又不能跟我那分分合合的前女友谈我想怎么搞汉子。所以，只剩你了。”  
奥利再次干掉哈尔的角色暂停了游戏。他面无表情的看着他，皱起眉头。  
“巴里？啥巴里？”  
“闪电侠，”哈尔解释道，心理暗暗骂自己。他突然意识到，巴里和奥利甚至不是朋友，可就算是黛娜都知道巴里的名字啊。  
“所以，和他怎么了？和闪电侠，”奥利弗问道。一边拿起一瓶啤酒。  
哈尔咬了咬嘴唇，“我可能要试试了。我是说，和他试试。”  
奥利张了张嘴，愣了得有一分钟。他是真的惊讶了，“你要试了？你的老二不合作怎么办？”他顿了顿。“恶，我可从来没想过还会用你的老二来造句。”  
哈尔完全忽略掉他继续说道，“不是说跟他谈恋爱就一定要做爱，对吧？我们会慢慢来的，我估计。”  
“是啊，如果太慢了永远都不开始呢？”  
“世界上也有无性恋的，奥利。”哈尔低头看着手指头，就是不看他。  
“”但你们两个都不是无性恋啊。他甚至喜欢男人嘛？  
奥利跟他分析。一边看着哈尔痛苦的缩成一团。  
“他是双性恋，你知道，我还是有机会的，”哈尔说道。“而且我完全可以亲她。说真的我甚至经常想着去亲他。我不能接受的是做爱。也许时间可以克服吧。也许我只是需要尝试一下。  
奥利又喝了一口瓶子里的酒——瓶子快空了。”  
“你还记得我让你吃蜗牛的时候吗？”他突然说道。  
哈尔皱着眉头，“开始吃起来像牡蛎。”  
“你当时就是这么说的，”奥利继续说道。“重点是，性爱就像那一样。”  
“像牡蛎还是像蜗牛？”哈尔困惑了。  
“像食物，你个傻逼，”奥利暴躁道。“有时候你知道你喜不喜欢某样东西而有的时候你得亲自去尝试。不管结果好坏。”  
“我希望不要跟蜗牛一个味道。它们太恶心。”  
奥利弗立刻问道，“如果真的那样呢？”  
他没有感情的笑了，空洞的声音回响在屋子里，“那么我们可能就得经历一场可怕的分手，不跟彼此说话，互相找茬，而我就得跟你搬到一起住因为没有人，除了巴里和你之外，想跟我在一起。”  
他挑了挑眉毛。“你还真是该死的乐观呢，”他说道。  
“嗯，我还是你的朋友，对吧？”哈尔面无表情地说道。  
奥利弗嘻嘻笑起来。然后他们俩开始抢遥控器，把啤酒放在一边。但他没有马上玩游戏。  
“我曾经和一个叫做巴里的女孩约过会，”奥利承认道。“结果不太好，她脾气相当不好。也许你的巴里也是个女孩子呢。”  
“那可真是让我的生活轻松多了啊，哥们儿，但不可能，”哈尔哼了一声、  
两人大笑出声。  
***************  
所以，是啊，哈尔不知道但还是爱上了她。  
Chapter 2: In progress  
这并非事后。更像是进行中。  
他应该至少有一点点怀疑的。他应该的。特别是那一晚。  
那一周真的很累。在达克赛德袭击后巴里又跟极速教授有点争斗，而哈尔在绿灯军团和地球间来来往往。总的来说，那一周超累。  
他们都瘫在沙发上。哈尔觉得自己真的要累死了。  
巴里穿着舒服的运动裤，里面有毛茸茸的人造毛，上面穿着他的制服。他则只穿着毛衫遮住眼睛。哈尔实在没力气上楼穿别的衣服了。  
电视在放着，但他们俩谁都没看。巴里从壁橱里拿出两条毛毯泡了一壶茶。他们把腿盘在被子下面而哈尔能感觉到自己的脚挨着他的屁股。他们的膝盖碰膝盖，互相依偎着。他们一人拿着一个靠垫然后听着背景音里的教父台词。当巴里去拿茶壶的时候哈尔呻吟了一声。他全身每一块肌肉都疼得要命。  
巴里坐直了一点双手拿着茶。哈尔动了动脚，摸到了汗衫下闪电侠制服粗糙的布料。  
“你知道，你可以在我在的时候只戴着头罩的，”哈尔随意的说。  
巴里动了动身子把茶杯拿的离自己近了一点。  
“不太好吧，”他答道。“秘密身份什么的……”  
他听起来有点犹豫。哈尔不太明白——如果他想要告诉他，他为什么还不说呢？把事情藏在心里不太健康啊。不管他有什么秘密，他都会毫无保留地接受他的。他一般不太坚持这件事，但他现在真的受够了这一堆狗屎事情。他的眼睛快睁不开了，他意识到自己马上就要睡着了。  
“我又不在乎，”他含糊的说到。“我爱你啊，小熊，没什么会改变的。”他转向另一边抱着枕头。  
他后来把这番坦白归结于太累了。对巴里来说，这也许意味着对兄弟的喜爱。对哈尔来说，这意味着更多而这是他唯一能够对巴里，还有自己，承认的方式了。  
哈尔闭上了眼睛，寂静持续了几秒钟。他听见巴里深呼吸一会儿，想象着他心跳的节奏，他身旁温暖的身体，哈尔的臂膀搂着他的胸膛或者是腰间。他意识到巴里可能在用超级速度思考着，他有时候会这么做——他想得太多以至于意识不到周围还有别人。毯子动了动，哈尔知道他正在紧张。  
巴里喘了一口气。哈尔马上就要睡着了。  
“我应该告诉你一件事，”巴里低语道。“跟我的身份有关。”  
哈尔眯起眼睛，但没有拒绝睡觉。他打起盹来，这次真的睡着了。后来他因为这个生自己的气。他应该醒着的。  
第二天早上巴里假装忘记了这场谈话。  
***************  
老实说，真的有好多迹象啊。巴里真的想要告诉他的。  
巴里有的时候，他会陷入沉默，以光速思考着事情。很多事只是普通的事情，平常的事情，哈尔在那些有着黑暗过去和生活烦恼的人身上经常看见。有信任问题的人身上也很常见。还有那些心有留恋的人身上。他没有意识到的是，巴里留恋的不想失去的人是哈尔。  
这让哈尔很受伤，他认为巴里对哈尔的信任有限，只在有些时候信任哈尔。这让他感觉很糟，每当他想起蝙蝠侠和戴安娜都有优先知道巴里秘密的资格。  
有时候——巴里会咬着嘴唇睁大眼睛盯着哈尔，脑子里飞速转动。他会心不在焉的，漫无目的的看着屋子。哈尔之前从没有注意，直到发现这个秘密。他通常会看向其他方向，背对着巴里或者忙着别的事情。  
他看不到巴里的脸，也看不到他是怎么纠结的，声音颤抖的，拳头紧紧攥着发白。  
巴里最终鼓起勇气说道，“我有事情要告诉你。”  
哈尔木木的哼了一声。  
巴里就会深吸一口气然后不安的拖着脚走来走去，“我—我是—”他开始说道。  
然后他就噎住了，低着头看向膝盖。然后就是漫长的沉默。  
“我是——”他结结巴巴的说到。哈尔转过身来挑了挑眉毛。巴里哽了一下。“我是真的高兴我们是朋友，”他最终说道。  
哈尔耸了耸肩。  
当然了，几个小时后，哈尔会迅速的意识到然后用头撞着身旁最近的墙。每一次。每一次都是。

***************  
他被告知秘密的方式太狗血了。或者确切地说，是这个秘密泄露的方式太老套了，因为闪电侠没有告知他。也许这种方式并不狗血，更像是他们身处于狗血剧之中。就像一些糟糕的童话，闪电侠是一个警觉版本的灰姑娘什么的。  
哈尔从不理解莱克斯卢瑟。他为什么还在监狱外面，就算他努力杀死超人然后掌控世界，大概，一年来个三四次吧。可能是金钱的作用，现在这个时代有钱能使鬼推磨。  
所以，蝙蝠侠说，显然卢瑟知道了他们的身份，所以他们被邀请参加他主持的晚会，不然——原话引用——后果很严重。因为超级恶棍都是神经病，所以这句话可能意味着任何事情。  
根本没有计划。或者细节。蝙蝠侠肯定有计划B，C，D还有啥的，但他们基本上就凑活着来吧。  
他们中的大多数人，七巨头，嗯，除了海王吧他还要管一个国家呢所以没有被邀请，他也因为这个原因知道所有人的身份。但不戴面具他们也不太交流啦。  
神奇女侠是戴安娜普林斯，一名外交官。  
超人是克拉克肯特，星球日报的记者。  
火星猎人，J’onn J’onzz，如果非要用地球语说他的名字那就是约翰琼斯，是个警探。  
海王是国王所以跳过他。  
哈尔就是哈尔，一名试飞员。  
而闪电侠，闪电侠是巴里艾伦，中城的犯罪现场调查员。  
（不过至少对于哈尔来说。他不止如此啦。）  
唯一他们不知道身份的就是蝙蝠侠了。哈尔不可能认出他的另一个身份，但戴安娜和克拉克肯定知道。闪电侠可能也知道。  
嗯，约翰是个心灵感应者所以那就只剩他和亚瑟不知道了。哈尔百分百确定，之所以就不让他他知道是因为他嘴太黑。  
计划简单明了。去参加晚会。小心谨慎。如果有事情发生那就小心应对。  
在开过会后，巴里追上他。嗯，更像是一头冲进哈尔在海滨城的公寓里。哈尔刚刚从冰箱里拿出牛奶，闪电侠就全副武装的出现在厨房里。哈尔呛到了。  
哈尔好奇地看着他。他特别期待他穿着便服。他也不知道为什么。  
撒谎。他知道为什么。闪电侠，很快就要出现在晚会上，没有秘密。他必须做自己，而不是遮遮掩掩，藏在那身红色制服后面。哈尔想做个巴里在身披双重身份多年后在自己面前一丝不挂的比喻，但想到巴里一丝不挂也许不是个好主意。  
不管怎么样，巴里站在几米外，坐立不安。他试图靠在料理台上，但犹豫了一下，又靠向另一个方向。哈尔挑了挑眉毛。  
“巴仔，你在干什么啦？”  
巴里害羞的笑了但笑意未到眼底。他看起来挺害怕的。  
“哈尔，”他低语道。“哈尔，我——”  
哈尔等待着，但他什么都没说。  
“巴仔？”他走近几步。  
巴里耸了耸肩。眼睛在房间里乱转叹了口气。  
“我得告诉你点事情，”他说道。  
哈尔张开嘴。他意识到他要说什么了。晚会足以改变一切，巴里被强迫着向他展示自己，他失去了隐私和保密的权力。就算哈尔很高兴事情终于真相大白，但这是错误的。他从来都不愿意巴里被迫交代，而且哈尔还知道他很难受。等待也许漫长，但他愿意等，因为巴里真的值得等待。  
“巴里，你不需要现在告诉我，”他说道。“不管是什么，你都不会失去我，”他再次保证。  
“但它会改变一切的，哈尔，”他喃喃道，低头看着手指。  
“除非我们要改变，”他坚持道。“不然决不会的。”  
巴里咽了咽口水，仍然盯着自己的手指。“哈尔，，或者是个大秘密。对你来说，这是个大秘密。”  
他盯着他的面孔，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，湿润的大眼睛。他晴空蓝的眼睛中光芒暗淡，脸颊通红。他从不想看到他这么难为情，不是因为他这样子。他双手放在巴里肩膀上，大拇指抚摸着他的锁骨。在那一刻，他想象着用手捧着巴里的脸颊，歪着头直视着他的眼睛。他们会越来越近，然后哈尔会低下头吻他。他眨了眨眼睛叹了口气。  
“那就在晚会上告诉我。至少我不会当众出丑，好吗？”他说道，为了缓和气氛。  
这招奏效了，因为巴里带着一丝坏笑看了他一眼。他想要抱抱他，就现在在这儿。  
“好呀，”他答道。  
哈尔紧了紧手指抓着他的肩膀。“现在，你想要热可可吗？这是我唯一不用出去买能做的东西了。”  
巴里笑了。  
***************  
哈尔穿着黑西服，带着一条与他的戒指相配的绿色领带。他已经习惯了绿色。他看起来很帅，就是个女士终结者的样子。毫无疑问穿着老旧的飞行服和旧牛仔裤他非常有魅力——但是深色的衬衫和黑色的西服套装使他更加夺目。  
虽迟但到，好吧好吧也就20分钟，他就吸引了几个女孩子的注意力开始跟他搭讪。他半留意着耳机里蝙蝠侠的声音。  
他轻易地从人群中认出了戴安娜。她穿着红色长裙。她那深色结实的后背裸露着，锁骨敞开着，这比她挺巧的臀部和乌黑的秀发更引人注目。她微笑着，眼神满是迷人之色。  
克拉克有点难找，也有点出人意料。他看上去就像所有拿着便宜薪水的记者一样，手里拿着笔记本，戴着一副比西装还便宜的眼镜。他的领带和氪星人的蓝眼睛很相配。哈尔确定他绊倒了好几次。  
他没有去寻找约翰。因为这个人可是可以变成任何人的。  
这就剩下巴里了，他是真的好奇巴里会是什么样子的。哈尔经常想象他的样子，因为他总是看着他穿着制服，只能看见他那浅蓝色的眼睛和几缕浅金色的头发，头发长度有时候在眉毛或者耳朵附近。但哈尔肯定他看到了刘海。巴里长着他见过的最长的睫毛，奶油白色的皮肤让他脸上的每一个小雀斑和丰满的嘴唇都无比突出。哈尔都想形容他是真的漂亮。他长得有点矮，额头才刚刚到哈尔下巴。哈尔有时会看到蜂蜜金色的头发，但看起来都软呼呼的。他想象自己拍拍巴里的头。  
巴里很细瘦又苗条，甚至有一点太瘦了，就像所有那些参加马拉松比赛的瘦骨嶙峋的家伙一样。他太瘦了，也许这就是为什么他的屁股看起来更加挺翘。哈尔确实注意到他的屁股。就像所有的运动员一样，有弹性还结实。毕竟他是一个长跑者，当他在家穿着紧身裤的时候屁股就很明显的更饱满更宽一些了。哈尔有时候会把他的屁股和戴安娜的比较一下。奇怪的是哈尔好像对巴里的屁股想的有点多了。他现在真的很想看到他。巴里笑起来的样子，笑的太厉害以至于向后仰着脖子，天使一样灿烂的头发遮住了眼睛。哦，是的，他在讲笑活的时候眼睛会眯起来，但同时又亮晶晶的，眉毛一动一动的。  
哈尔很好奇他的声音。他调整了自己的声音，以前是振动声带，后来是使用了蝙蝠侠的一项发明。不管怎么说，虽然声音听起来很温暖，但音调奇怪的并不匹配声音。巴里清晰的声音对他来说真的是个谜。尽管他已经试过想象无数次了，还是想不出来。  
他能想象出巴里变得紧张或者害羞的样子。脸颊红红的和乳白色的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。他的手撸了一把头发，耳朵也越来越红。苍白色的睫毛很可爱，当他尴尬的闭上眼睛的时候。他可爱的脸红和笑嘻嘻的嘴唇。  
他想知道自己对巴里会不会随着时间的推移而产生性欲。也许他自己还是有点恐同。现在，他只能欣赏巴里身上不具有男性特征的那一部分。也许在一个月之后，一年之后甚至更远的未来，他会渴求他身上的每一个部分。  
哈尔是真的非常想要看到他不穿制服，不带面罩。但巴里没有来参加晚会。他没有看到任何有着耀眼金发的男人。其他人也不可能是巴里。也许他带着某种伪装。  
他借着把杯子放在桌子上的机会转过身，问道“闪电侠在哪儿？”  
通讯静默。“已经到位，”巴里简短的回答道，他的声音变了。真奇怪。  
当布鲁斯韦恩到达时整个入口处都喧闹起来。哈尔讨厌这个家伙但他努力掩饰住了，周围的女士还是挺不错的。他又找了巴里一次，因为大家都自发的站到韦恩身边，气氛活跃了起来。  
他差点就错过了那道迷人的光景。布鲁斯韦恩今晚的女伴简直太漂亮了。  
长着可爱脸蛋和挺翘鼻子的娇小的金发女孩。她看上去像走错了地方，没有做造型的头发但是有着短短的金色卷发，不像其他女人那样大笑着但带着浅浅的微笑，看着自己牵着的手掌。她甚至都没怎么化妆。  
他隐约感觉她很眼熟。他不知道她长得像谁。当然像巴里，他在内心对自己说道，像巴里，但他刻意忽略掉了因为今天他看谁都像巴里。  
他觉得戴安娜穿着的红色礼服很漂亮，但韦恩的女伴穿着的深蓝色礼服是相当漂亮。这件礼服本来在晚会上是很普通的。裙子几乎和她的腿一样长，遮住了她穿的小高跟鞋，让她显得高一点。她的肩胛骨裸露着，但乳沟被领口遮住了。袖子刚好长到肘部。两侧有着浅蓝色的小花图案，跟她项链上的小宝石很搭配。  
她非常瘦，默默的站在一群狗仔之间。她确实让他想起了一个人。她的天蓝色眼睛，温暖得像太阳一样，诡异的熟悉感。他一眼就相中了她漂亮的脸型，或者说很耐看。他不知道用这双眼睛他能想象出谁。  
她也是布鲁斯韦恩的约会对象。但她看起来不像是那种会在《花花公子》中出现傍着亿万富翁身边只为了5分钟出名的女孩儿。她可能真的是他的女朋友啊。  
韦恩对着她笑了笑，她松开了他的手臂。他摸了摸她的后背，手握了一会她的腰。这个手势让哈尔想起了什么。他放开了她，然后她便离开了大家的关注。  
哈尔离开了身边徒劳的想跟他说话的两个女孩儿。这是直觉，即使就算只是跟她交谈而不是因为她的长相，他也要试试。因为他给哈尔的感觉是真的很像巴里。也可能他是真的很喜欢金发蓝眼的类型。  
他努力绅士的微笑起来，但可能看起来有点傻。已经有些人盯上她了——说闲话的女人们，记者还有想要调情的男人。哈尔努力当第一个搭话的人。  
近看她就更漂亮了。她的鼻子、下巴和脖子上有着浅浅的雀班。哈尔一走进她，她就注意到了他。她微微缩了缩，但还是冲他微笑着。他咧嘴一笑。  
“嗨，”哈尔嘴上笑嘻嘻脑子里骂骂咧咧着。他应该用一句很棒的搭讪打开话题的。“我觉得我之前在晚会上可没看见过你的身影啊。”说实话就好像哈尔参加过什么晚会似的。  
她不自然的撇了一眼自己的衣服。  
“这是我第一次参加晚会，”她回答道，声音低沉悦耳。“希望也是最后一次吧。”  
哈尔皱起眉来。  
“我看见你刚刚和布鲁斯韦恩在一起，”他说道，一遍点了点韦恩的方向。如果她是他的女朋友，哈尔可能就百分百没有机会约她出去了。“他是你男朋友吗？”  
她朝他挑了挑眉毛，用手捂着嘴笑了。这是个好兆头。她甚至没有那么紧张了。  
“不，不是，”她回答道。“布鲁斯是个老朋友。”  
她直直地看着他的眼睛，哈尔觉得她在讲一个有深意的笑话。  
“他能和你这么漂亮的女人做朋友，是真的幸运。”哈尔平缓的说道。“今晚我能够得到你的电话号码吗？”  
有那么短暂的一刻，她皱了皱脸，身体重心转移到了另一边。然后她害羞的笑了，鼻梁和耳朵都红成了草莓的颜色。跟她晴空蓝色的眼睛很搭配。  
“我觉得，”她眯起眼睛，笑嘻嘻的说道，“你已经有了哦。”  
她身上有一种气质，一种温暖、暖洋洋的气质。也许这要归功于她的头发、眼睛、雀斑和奶油白的皮肤。  
“我想你不会很快就会去韦恩身边吧？”他为了确定还是问道。  
她的头歪了下，细长的手指摸着项链。她撇了一眼韦恩，他仍然在和和气气地和记者还有其他客人交谈。她的目光有些模糊，但似乎并没有感觉失望。她转向哈尔。  
“不会，”她说道，最后那个“会”字跳了一下。“我估计我只能陪着你了。”  
她看起来对他装模作样的调情不太舒服，所以他试着缓和气氛。她向旁边走了几步，走近桌子。  
哈尔站在离她一两英尺远的地方，犹豫了。奇怪的是，即使他根本不是巴里的男朋友，他还是觉得自己在对巴里出轨。与此同时，她身上的某种东西，某种吸引着哈尔靠近的气质，某种看不见的力量，使她成为整个房间中重力所在一般。这听起来很老套，但她和所有的女孩儿都不一样，她看起来更纯粹。也许是他内心恐同的那一部分告诉他，他喜欢的是女孩儿而不是巴里。这就有点糟糕了。  
他忍不住想他以前见过她。  
而她看起来一点也不像他以前搭讪的那种女人。她有点调皮但不是轻浮的调情——她的肩膀很紧张，目光也不落在哈尔的眼睛上。如果不是她和他说话的方式很自然，哈尔会觉得她很害怕。她很自由，开放，也不怕回答。就好像她和他很熟一样。  
“我尽最大努力吧，”他最后说道。  
她的头歪向一边，从睫毛往上看着他。哈尔眨了眨眼，有那么一会儿好像看到了巴里。他的潜意识真的因为这种移情别恋相当痛苦。  
他努力跟她说话，不动声色的对她搭讪。就为了证明他可以。他可以取悦于她。  
他没有骗任何人，包括他自己。这很尴尬，而几分钟之后，他感觉到尽管她很感兴趣，但她不想跟他再进一步了。她处在一种不舒服却又处的很开心的临界线。这可有点糟糕了，但哈尔从不轻言放弃。  
终于卢瑟上台演讲了，打断了他们这段尴尬的对话。哈尔刚要开口开卢瑟的玩笑，就听到蝙蝠侠说，“所有人下两层楼，到达时间五分钟。”  
他脸上一定表现出来了什么，因为她皱着眉头撅着嘴，用一种难以捉摸的表情看着他。她动了动，远离他。突然，她的眼中闪现出坚定的光芒。然后她害羞地对他笑了笑，这让她看起来显得无辜极了，“我得走了。我们都该走了哦。”  
他还没等反应过来，她就开始走向韦恩。  
“但是—你的电话啊—”他抗议道。  
她转过身，无奈的翻了个白眼，脸上带着一种犹豫的却喜爱的微笑。她叹了口气，抱着双臂，看起来是在保护着自己一样。  
“下面见吧，哈尔。”她一边说着一边加快了脚步。  
随后她心不在焉的挥了挥手，然后他突然意识到了。她手指上有一枚金灿灿的大戒指。他突然意识到自己都没有自我介绍啊。  
啥玩意儿。  
当然了，他看见她抓着韦恩的胳膊朝楼梯的方向走去。他呆呆地望着他们他们走后的地面，如果不是戴安娜轻轻地碰了碰他的胳膊，他可能都不带动的。  
去楼下，克拉克对他解释道。卢瑟知道他在用他的超级听力监听，他在命令他们全部六个人都下去。走进正确的房间—一个空着的实验室—哈尔数了数。  
只有他，戴安娜，克拉克。一个深色皮肤的男人，长得很像J’onn的火星猎人形态。然后是她，那个漂亮的金发女郎。然后是韦恩，但没有巴里。哈尔知道这只有一个且仅有一个不可能的答案，对吧？  
所以，是的，一个小时之后，在瞭望塔的简报室，他坐在那个仍然穿着晚会礼服的漂亮金发女对面，他惊呆了。他甚至忽略了坐在蝙蝠侠椅子上的韦恩。她一秒钟都没有看他。  
戴安娜打破了沉默，“你瞧，布鲁斯，我就告诉你巴里穿钴蓝色比海蓝色好看多了。”  
韦恩翻了个白眼，“认真点聊正事，神奇女侠。”  
她得意的笑了，“嗯，好的吧说真的，我觉得哈尔被吓到了。”  
每个人都转头看着他，除了那个金发女。他得张张嘴说话，但他真是不知道说什么了。韦恩挑了挑眉毛。“我觉得他也不知道布鲁斯韦恩是蝙蝠侠啊。穿裙子的闪电侠给他的信息量太大了。”戴安娜被逗坏了。  
克拉克满是同情的看了他一眼。哈尔不知道他为什么需要被同情。J’onn先是看了看哈尔，又看了看巴里，然后同时打量了一下他俩。  
金发女，巴里，害羞又关心的笑着看了他一眼。他——她用手把头发往后梳，嘴里嘟哝什么。可能是抱歉或者哈尔或者你没事吧你？或者是别的什么——哈尔不想思考了，“你是个女孩儿。”  
他——她耸了耸肩。  
哈尔真是转不开眼睛。蝙蝠——韦恩断断续续的笑了，戴安娜咯咯的笑着。克拉克更加同情的看着他了。哈尔希望J’onn至少没有在偷偷读他的心。韦恩清了清嗓子，“说回到卢瑟。”  
***************  
她什么都没有解释，他也没有要求解释。他独自一人离开了瞭望塔，感觉心像被从胸膛里挖出来一样。这感觉既好又糟糕。因为闪电侠是个女孩，是个女人。他们没有说话然后各走各的路——哈尔回到他那破烂的、空荡荡、脏兮兮的公寓，闷闷不乐起来了。  
他应该生气的。他真的应该生气。他们都认识好多年了，他几乎和他——她住在一栋房子里了。他们被认为是最好的朋友，最亲密的朋友。哈尔甚至认为他有机会和他——她在一起。这肯定意义深远。肯定有意义。  
那之后他再也没有找过她。当然了，他很勇敢，也很有毅力，所以他最后还是去看望了她。  
但他并不是无所畏惧，所以他在她不在的时候来找了她。她上班呢。他躺在沙发上假装他没有紧张。  
晚上六点门打开了，哈尔马上坐了起来。当然了，巴里是个极速者，他眼前出现了一道模糊的影子，巴里就已经上楼了。哈尔整了整衬衫，捋了一把头发，开始责备自己。  
他听见他以正常的速度走上楼梯。他——她通常都是这样做的——回家后，放慢脚步，放松下来，扮演一个普通人。他感觉心口动了动，因为这就是巴里的普通状态啊——因为巴里就是巴里，不论它是什么性别。也许这就是为什么他不那么生气的原因——她不是一个残忍的，控制欲很强的人，她不是故意这么做的，她仍然是巴里啊，这一点不会改变。哈尔爱上的就是她的本质，而不是因为她的性别。如果她没有其他理由，她是不会这么做的。  
他第一次看见她穿着便服，再一次想着自己以前到底为什么没有发现啊。她看起来甚至没有什么变化——穿着和以前一样的太过宽松的运动裤，太大的男士体恤从肩膀上滑下来，露出了里面运动胸罩的肩带。头发扎成了乱乱的小发髻。她的长相完全就是女性化的、精致的，而她的一举一动，言谈举止——他简直不敢相信，自己怎么没有注意到呢？  
也许这很容易被忽略，当你事先确定一件事，就会不经检查把它当做事实——就像你知道太阳是黄色的，不用问——然后你就这么假设，但说不出别的了。对于一个男人来说，认为巴里的胯骨很宽要比说巴里屁股对女孩儿来说太窄了，要更符合逻辑。这同样适用于形容巴里柔软，温和的特点，敏感的性格和其他。为什么他要问自己巴里到底是不是男人？他就是这种性格啊。或者一直都是。  
她不是他见过的最漂亮的女孩儿，但她是最可爱的，最不同寻常的女孩儿。  
当她注意到他的时候，她僵住了。  
“哈尔？怎么——”她问道。“你等了很久了吗？”  
他张了张嘴，但什么都说不出来，所以他只是摇摇头。  
她揉了揉额头，闭上了眼睛。突然他意识到她看起来很累。充血的眼睛下面有眼袋，脸色比平时还要苍白了。  
“你——你现在还想谈谈吗？”她问道。她向前走了一步，但走到一半就开始摇摇晃晃的。哈尔下意识地伸出双臂，想要抓住她。  
“你还好吗？你看起来不太好，”他说道，尽量语气中不带着担心。  
她对他微微一笑，可笑容并不在眼底。  
“是啊，”这可不太好。  
“你确定你不要休息吗？”他坚持道。  
“我确定。你想喝咖啡吗？我要去吃点东西。”他一直都那么关心她，根本没法说不。  
他跟着她进了厨房，有点担心她随时都可能晕倒似的。她给他煮了咖啡，还从冰箱里拿了一些三明治。他们坐在平常做的位置上，在餐桌的两边吃早午餐。她大嚼着全麦面包。  
这一次她的眼神没有离开他。她注视着他，目不转睛地注视着他的一举一动。这不像在简报室那时候他盯着她了，现在她在盯着他。她看起来很紧张，但在他出现后她渐渐放松下来。她用手把头发向后梳。  
哈尔手指缓慢的敲着杯子。“你为什么不直接告诉我？”他打破了沉默。  
她低头看着自己的手。  
“不是说我不信任你。”她马上就回答道。  
哈尔皱起眉头。不用她说他就知道。“那么为什么？”  
“一开始我确实不信任你，”她说道。“但那之后，事情就没这么容易了。它会改变一切，而没人喜欢这种改变，哈尔。”  
上帝啊，她的真正声音说他的名字才是顺耳的。  
“那就是说我知道你为什么在咱们是这么好的朋友后还不告诉我，不是所有人都像我一样英勇无畏的。”她听了笑起来。“但你为什么一开始就不纠正我呢？我叫你伙计，哥们儿，还有那些称谓啊。”  
她叹了口气。“首先，还是关于我的秘密身份，”她说道。“其次，说实话，我不想让你知道我是女人。”  
哈尔迷茫了。“啥啊？”  
她喝了一口茶舔了舔嘴唇。哈尔努力不要心猿意马。  
“你还记得你第一次见到戴安娜的场景吗？”  
他挑了挑眉毛。“是啊，这跟你的身份有什么关系？”  
“你先是盯着她的屁股看，就好像那是一块无生命的肉块一样，然后你和她调情，知道她对你不感兴趣，”她解释道，但还是其实什么都没说。“你对每个或多或少有些姿色的女人都是这样。”  
“我可不知道，”他反对道。  
她翻了个白眼。“我穿件小裙子都够了。你甚至都没问我的名字。”她指出。  
他想说，那是因为她让他想到了闪电侠，想到了巴里，但以为她不是巴里，但他既不知道要怎么说出来，也不认为现在承认他喜欢她是因为她是巴里是个好主意。这就连想一想都好复杂啊。  
“哈尔，客气点说吧，我讨厌调情，”她狠狠说道。“当我遇到你的时候，你就是一个，爱调情的恰好能拯救世界的人。”  
听起来真的很伤人，就好像有人用一把生锈的刀捅他，然后在伤口上撒盐。也许这么疼是因为她是对的，也许是因为这听上去像是两人关系的结束。  
“然后你开始跟我说话，你以为我是个男人，我才开始了解你，你不是我以为的dickhead，”她补充道。 “我想和你做朋友。时间渐渐过去，告诉你我是女人越来越难了。我不希望你在我身边就像在晚会那样装模作样。” 【dickhead双关，既有混蛋也有精虫上脑男的意思】  
哈尔抓住她的目光然后就挪不开了。“我不会的。”  
“但你真的不会吗？”她问道，声音里带着一丝阴暗。  
“我不会的。”他保证道。“我不再那样了，自从和卡罗尔分手之后就不是了。”自从爱上你之后就不是了，他没有这么说。  
他应该告诉她的，坦白事实，但是他们之间还有太多的未知数，太多的以前没有的尴尬氛围。  
“如果你原谅我，我还是想和你做朋友，哈尔。”  
说实话，简直是心头一沉。但看着她疲惫的脸，红红的眼睛和雪白的皮肤，他无法想象没有她的人生。他只能一步一步来了。  
“老实说，没什么好原谅的，”他说道。我才应该抱歉，没有意识到你是一个这么漂亮的女孩儿，他忍着没说这句话。“我觉得自己有点像个白痴，但这也不难见。”  
她冲他疲惫地笑了笑。  
“我在晚会前说的是认真的，”他补充道。“你不会这么轻易就摆脱我的。就是不要再跟我保密了，好吗？”  
“没有秘密了，”她重复道。  
他顿了顿。“除非你还有什么事儿没告诉我？”  
她咯咯笑了。“没有，没有了。只是一些在谈话中没有涉及到的私事儿。”  
“私事儿，”哈尔强调道。  
“你知道，你没有说过你双亲的死亡，有时会提到但从来都没——”  
他明白了。他们都有着样的秘密。  
这很尴尬，还有点令人沮丧。有些事情还是变了，但并没有她想的那么可怕，哈儿希望吧。因为她就是巴里，不管她是女人，男人还是一个说谎者。  
她揉了揉额头。  
“你应该去睡觉了，”他说道。  
她把手放在桌子上，哈尔差点把自己的手也放上去。差一点点。  
“不，我应该和你一起躺在沙发上，假装看马拉松比赛而实际上我们都在睡觉。”  
她眼睛里掉进去几根散落的头发，哈尔想摸一下然后把它们顺到耳朵后面。  
相反的，他说道，“我去拿毯子。”然后他笑了起来。  
***************  
事情确实有所改变，但对哈尔来说，这改变很好。

Chapter 3: After  
Notes:  
这一章真的是长到恐怖，而我并没有推进什么情节。注意我换了tags，增加了一下人物，因为我才认识新的人物。  
如果有哪里让你不舒服请跳过，内容前会有双倍的星号。  
Chapter Text  
哈尔发现了巴里的事情后，和戴安娜进行了一场特别有趣的谈话。  
当她在瞭望塔看见他时，她猛地大笑起来。哈尔和他的一见钟情真的是太好笑了。嗯，至少她是这么认为的。她笑了他至少五分钟。布鲁斯呢，或者哈尔应该这么叫他，以一种诡异的平静还趾高气扬的方式笑话他。  
当然了，亚瑟用手捂着脸，尽量不因为哈尔的表情笑出来。琼恩叹了口气，但并没有做点有用的事情控制局面。但这并不像大家想的那么好笑，至少对哈尔来说可不是。  
说起来他还记得那些不眠之夜，给奥利打过的电话，以及身心混乱，都是因为他的性取向危机。他不知道巴里的事情，但这并不意味着他们就得笑话他啊，没有巴里在他感觉自己像个傻瓜。他们好久都没有放他一马。  
然后在真正的团队会议后，戴安娜把他抓到了一个空房间，问道，“事情怎么样了？”  
哈尔皱起眉头。“什么事情？”  
“她答应你了对吧？”她问道。当哈尔继续黙黙地盯着她时，她又补充道，“你约她出去了，对吧？”  
“没有，”他狠狠说道，奇怪又困惑。“我为啥要约她出去？”  
她猛地拍了一下他的头。“你个白痴，你为什么不约她出去？”  
哈尔投降的举起手臂。“等一下，等一下。你在说什么呢？”  
戴安娜冷笑一声。“哎哟，拜托了。我们都知道你爱上她了。”  
他想要抗议，张了张嘴又闭上了。他点了点头。不可否认，他真是像一张白纸一样容易看透。早就该料到。  
“你为什么不约她？”她又问道。  
他的眼睛看向旁边，看向外面漆黑的空间和远处月亮的影子。  
“你不知不觉就爱上了她。现在你知道她是女人了，没什么能阻挡你了啊。”她补充道。  
哈尔大概知道其他人怎么看的了。他以为她是一个男人的时候就爱着她，但发现她不是男人后又不向她坦白。  
当戴安娜瞪大眼睛看着他时，他一点都不惊讶，“你是……？”  
“我不是同性恋，”他坚定地说道，然后又后悔了。他现在可没有那么坚定了。“不完全是吧。我不知道，好吧，别管那个。”  
她哼了一声，咧嘴一笑，但又想起刚才他们在说什么。她皱起眉头。  
“我不明白，”她说道。“既然这样你们为什么还没有在一起呢？”  
好吧，首先，她必须真的喜欢我才行啊，他想到。他没有回答。戴安娜满眼期待地看着他，咬着牙，慢慢不耐烦起来。哈尔叹了口气。  
“听着，我不想让她——”他说道。怎么措辞或者大声说出来真的很难。“我不想让她以为我喜欢她只是因为她是女人。”  
戴安娜皱了皱鼻子，表示她真的难以理解。她眯起眼睛抱起手臂。她完全糊涂了。  
“她不喜欢调情，”他解释道。“她也不喜欢强迫于人或者任何形式的搭讪。我不想让她误会。我和她在一起时不是那样的，我不想让她和我在一起时感到不舒服。所以我得等等。”  
戴安娜呆住了，怀疑的看着他。她盯着他看了很长时间，什么也没说，至少张着嘴。最后她扬起了眉毛，上下打量着哈尔，着实吃了一惊。  
“哈尔，”她几乎是屏住呼吸小声说道。他从来没听见她这么说。“哈尔，你真是太甜了。”  
没人用甜形容过他但他确实如此。  
“你真是个好人。巴里有你真是太幸运了。”她最终满是敬意的说道。  
听起来好像他们在一起了一样，巴里和他。  
***************  
有时候还是有点尴尬的。哈尔总是忘记叫她女性代词。他也不习惯看到她穿着长长的铅笔裙和上班穿的粉红色衬衫，不习惯听到她温和的女性声音，也不习惯看到她锁骨上的胸罩带子。  
有那么一次，哈尔在她刚睡醒后过来，她穿着宽松的睡衣而不是睡衣睡裤。注意到她光滑紧致皮肤就让他红了脸，而当她伸手去拿更高一层架子上的茶时，她那平坦又精致的小腹暴露在寒冷的空气中，蓝色的内衣露在外面，让他差点尖叫起来。  
当他看到她准备和艾瑞斯去看一场昂贵的爵士音乐会时，他的脸红得更厉害了。他看见她穿着一件棉花糖粉色的裙子。这并不特别，但她的腰，她的翘屁股，她的肩膀在贴合着身体的衣料下白亮的反光。哈尔之前一直在看电视，但她下楼后，篮球比赛就模糊成了背景噪音。他简直无法将目光从她身上移开，她是一个非常漂亮的女人，那一刻这个事实变得如此明显。他盯着她看，她穿着黑色的高跟鞋和黑色短夹克微笑的看着他把一缕头发塞到耳后。她要搞死他了。  
哈尔从十六岁迷恋阿曼达斯普林斯开始就没有这种感觉了。斯普林斯也喜欢他，而在他们的第四次约会后，阿曼达就邀请他去她家，因为她的父母都在加拿大。  
哈尔应该生巴里的气但是他却松了一口气，因为他再也不用经历性取向危机了。他可能是双性恋或者其他什么的，但这并不重要，因为闪电侠是女人，他可以和她有一段异性恋关系了。  
那天是星期二，哈尔为了军队进行了一次成功的飞机试飞后休息了一天。他给卡罗尔签了一份大合同，所以想出去玩儿。卡罗尔问他想不想去酒吧，这听起来很像个约会啊，所以哈尔说他想带巴里去吃饭。卡罗尔奇怪的看着他，而哈尔两个小时以后才意识到她为什么这样。她可能以为他突然开始搞基了——毕竟巴里的名字是个男人啊。也许几年前他会不舒服，但现在他真的不在乎。这就是巴里如何改变了他的生活。  
当然了，那天是星期二所以他在巴里的家等她，因为她有一份稳定的全职工作。理论上来说，他可以到警察局去看她，但这感觉不对，就算他现在知道了她的秘密身份。他又不是她的男朋友什么的，他可能甚至从来都没有跟她的同时谈论过他。  
于是他就躺在她的沙发上，喝着小啤酒。  
下午三点钟左右，有人开始在前门用钥匙开门。当然了这肯定不是巴里，她还在上班，而且真要是她肯定要快很多。  
他听见门咔哒一声打开了，从走廊的门外走进来一个年龄较大的男人，一头灰白色的金发。他有点矮，穿着衬衫和夹克，两边带着枪套。哈尔甚至还没有坐好，那个人就举着一把枪对着他。哈尔只好举起手来。他考虑用灯戒干掉他，但是那就暴露了他的绿灯侠的身份了。  
然后他突然反应过来。  
这个男的用了钥匙。要么他在门垫下面发现了钥匙，要么他是巴里认识的人。  
“你在我女儿家里干什么？”他问到。  
哈尔大吃一惊。这个男人，除了眼睛和头发的颜色其他的一点都不像巴里啊。还有就是，哈尔一直以为巴里的父母死去了，就像每一个悲伤的超级英雄的背景一样。她甚至暗示了他好几次。  
“啥——你是巴里的爸爸？”他问到。“我是她的朋友。”  
这个男人比他还迷惑。他张着嘴，皱着眉头。握抢的姿势不再那么紧张了，他有点犹豫了。  
他叹了口气。“你是哈儿，对不对？”  
哈尔扬了扬眉毛。“我猜，我是吧，”他犹豫的回答道。当哈尔乔丹不总是好事。“嗯嗯嗯，你能不能——那个枪——”  
他看了一眼自己的手。“哦，”他才意识到。“不好意思啊，警察的习惯了。”他把枪放回枪套，脱下夹克，放在沙发背上。  
当他妈的然，巴里的爸爸是个警察。巴里这样一个正义之人还能从谁哪里继承这样的正义感呢？哈尔认识几个警察。她很可能自己不是个警察，因为她父亲不希望她从事如此危险的职业。所以她就成为了法医学家。  
所以，当然了，巴里当警察的爸爸和他单独在她家。真够尴尬的。嗯，对哈尔来说，她的父亲只是像往常一样走进厨房，当他到达厨房时，他能听见工作台上塑料袋的沙沙声和打开冰箱的声音。巴里老旧开水壶也在烧着。他回到客厅，手里拿着两个杯子，一盘切碎的蔬菜和鹰嘴豆泥。哈尔坐直。巴里的爸爸躺在哈尔旁边的扶手椅上，看了看电视上的新闻，递给他一个杯子。里面还有热茶。“谢谢，嗯——”通常情况下，哈尔对称呼长辈为“你”或者不使用任何头衔都没有问题。他的妈妈在他年轻时教过他怎么叫人，但作为一个成年人，他已经忘记了。但现在，他不得不加上，“艾伦先生。”  
巴里的爸爸古怪的看了他一眼。  
“我叫做达瑞尔弗莱，”他说道。“巴里没有告诉你吗？我是她的养父。”这就说得通了。  
“他不太谈论他的家庭，”哈尔承认道。  
达瑞尔看他的眼神更加古怪了。哈尔，当然了，就是得在这种关键时刻把“她”叫错成“他”。  
“我是说，她没有——她之前一直挺神秘的，直到最近才坦白。”他含混地说道。  
巴里的爸爸好奇地看着他的眼睛。  
“相反的是，她经常谈论你，大学毕业后她就没有男性朋友了。你是她的男朋友还是什么的吗？”  
哈尔被茶烫了舌头，咳嗽起来。  
“嗯，不是，还不是呢，”他回答道。  
达瑞尔挑了挑眉毛，喝了一口茶。“还不是，嗯？”他藏在杯子后面笑了。  
哈尔真不知道该说些什么了。事实就是，向他这样的人是像达瑞尔这样的正经父亲的噩梦。他是一个英俊的令人心碎的男人，他可以拥有任何他想要的女孩儿，他自己也知道。他没有安全感，在信任和给出承诺上有危机。以任何标准来衡量，他都不是，也不会是男朋友的合适人选。  
“好吧，你是她的真正的男性朋友。她喜欢你。”达瑞尔说道。“所以你比一半数量的男人都有更好的机会。”  
哈尔不知道他是什么意思，但他直觉这个信息很重要。  
接下来的半个小时是哈尔人生中最尴尬最紧张的半个小时。他们坐在沙发上，直到达瑞尔接到警察局的电话，说利伍德需要他。  
（奇怪的是，几天后巴里告诉他，达瑞尔绝对是很喜欢他。）  
***************  
哈尔一直认为，除了秘密身份外，巴里是一个无所隐藏的人。如果你指的是她的个性那她确实如此，但是在泄露身份后，他才知道了更多的事情。关于一些事情，他问过。  
“巴里是什么的缩写？”  
巴里当时正在拆披萨盒子。  
“什么啊？”她困惑的问道。“它当然是缩写，但我不知道你怎么知道的。真是谢谢老天，好像有人会用完整版本似的。”  
哈尔用胳膊支着头，盯着巴里的脸。上面有点汗还全是面粉。  
“你知道，巴里可不是个我印象里女性化的名字。”他调笑的说。  
她朝他微微笑了笑，但还是朝旁边看。她的后背绷紧了。  
“你可不要笑啊，”她对他说。  
哈尔皱着眉头舔了舔嘴唇。她胳膊上的肌肉紧张起来。  
“我为什么要笑啊？”他问道。  
“我的全名是巴塞洛谬亨利艾伦，”她承认道。“记成了我的祖父和父亲的名字。”  
哈尔忍不住笑了起来，但咳嗽着想要遮掩过去。他可没想到是这个原因。  
她叹了口气说道，“我父母以为我会是一个男孩儿，直到最后一刻。当我爸爸填表的时候，没有人告诉他我是女孩儿啊。”她又说道。“很显然巴塞洛谬是个男女通用的名字。”  
哈尔笑了，但不是因为好玩。她几乎不谈论她的父母，通常谈起的时候只是带着忧伤。  
“挺好听的，”他说道。  
她看了他一眼。她才不相信呢。她撇了他一眼后说道，“哈尔，”“我们都知道才不好听。”  
“不，真的，我真的很喜欢，”他坚持道。在这一点上，他并不感到惊讶。他差不多是喜欢着她的一切，包括缺点在内。“这个名字的背后是一个故事，这是一个很好的开场白。”  
她低头看着自己的手。“这是在我父母死后唯一拥有的东西了。”  
他眨了眨眼。他从来没有从这个角度想过，但事实如此。也许有些物质上的东西，比如房子，但是它们都会改变，适应社会。但她的名字不是。  
“如果你想知道的话，我的全名是哈罗德，”他补充道。  
她微笑的看着他，把松散的头发塞到耳后，朝他扔了一把面粉。哈尔嘻嘻笑起来。  
当然了，也有一些他偶然发现的私人信息。这些很多都是独一无二的，对哈尔来说非常重要。有时候，甚至不是一个大秘密。这并没有改变什么，因为对巴里的事情来说，最小的细节都非常重要。  
一个工作日后他去了她的房子，正常的工作不是绿灯侠的宇宙警察工作——或者更像是取消了的工作日，因为这是周六而卡罗尔决定测试可以等到周一再来，即使工作计划都已经延迟了三天了。不管怎么样吧，他真的非常兴奋整个周末他都能和她呆在一起了。当然了，当她在前门准备的时候，他看见了她。她正在穿鞋地板上放着一件黑色夹克。还拿着一个小小的手包。  
最奇怪的事，她看上去比他以前见过的任何时候都要女孩儿气。  
不是说她不像一般意义上的女孩儿——她选衣服通常并不符合对女性的定义。几条上班穿的铅笔裙，这还不是她上班时最常穿的，大部分都是西服裤或者好看的牛仔裤，还有和艾瑞斯共进晚餐时穿的裙子——但这就是她的女性成熟魅力的顶峰了。她留短头发，通常被风吹乱了，身材很好，细腰和引人注目的大长长腿。好吧，如果她不穿宽成三倍的男士衬衫或者宽松的运动衫，或者男人穿的牛仔裤，你才能看到这一点。她的曲线不太优美，不像哈尔通常约会的女孩儿，但她肯定不是像煎饼一样平的不行。  
哈尔，因为他是哈尔，被他深深的迷住了，觉得他就是那样美丽——自然美。但是你不得不承认，他就是有一种独特的魅力，肯定是可爱，绝对可爱。她当然不是模特，但她比模特还好。  
看着她穿着婴儿蓝色的裙子，露着肩膀和长腿，哈尔觉得她是要去约会了。但她给他的印象不是那种会打扮起来赴约会的人，而且人们更容易认为她是单身，所以不是，她不是要去约会。  
“你要出去吗？”他没有跟她打招呼就问她。  
她不舒服的挠了挠胳膊。哈尔站在走廊里的每一秒都让她越来越坐立不安。一片死寂。  
“我要去看我爸爸，哈尔，”她最后回答道，没有直视他的眼睛。  
哈尔无法忽视她的躲藏，她眼神中的犹豫。她弓着肩膀，叹了口气，把脸藏在刘海后面。  
“我没心情看喜剧电影，也没心情喝啤酒。”她补充道。  
哈尔皱着眉头，将手插在口袋里。"怎么了？为什么？我不明白，难道是达瑞尔——"  
说实话，他实在想不出达瑞尔有什么不好的地方。他不认识他，但他似乎是个好父亲，巴里也经常这样告诉他。  
她揉了揉自己的额头。看上去，哈尔好像让她头疼得厉害。  
"我要去看望我的亲生父亲，"她解释道。她犹豫了一下，但还是补充道，"他在监狱里。"  
哈尔呆呆地看着她。他毫不犹豫的吐出一句，"我还以为他死了呢。"  
巴里，看在老天的份上，竟然笑了起来。那声音很短促，但哈尔听得很清楚。而且，这是他听过的最"我真是受够了"的声音。看到她这个样子真的很可怕。  
"是啊，对有些人来说，会比较轻松。"她冷哼了一声。  
他不知道那是什么意思。他在她身边经常会有这种感觉。  
"说真的，哈尔，我可能会把一晚上的时间都浪费在复盘旧案卷上，今天是周末，你应该去玩得开心点。"  
哈尔没说话，她扬起了眉毛。他张了张嘴，但什么也没说出来。  
"怎么的？"她问道。这是她第一次显得很无礼。  
显然，这不是哈尔表现最好的时刻，因为他很委婉地说道，"我只是没想到你父亲会在——"  
她恼火的瞪了他一眼。"在监狱里？"她回答道。"嗯，因为他杀了我妈之类的。"  
然后，她穿上外套，双手握拳走过哈尔。  
他还没来得及说什么，她就补充道："你知道钥匙在哪里。"她把门关上了，差点把门扇到哈尔的脸上。  
说实话，他站在那里呆了五分钟，没有反应过来刚才的巨大信息量。  
哈尔确实理解她的反应。她的亲生父亲被关在监狱里，是那种你不愿意说出来的事情，如果真的说出来了，就会有人说闲话。肯定不会让人听了高兴，也不会是理解他的话。她大概是不想再解释为什么她父亲在监狱了，就好像这事关乎谁的事一样。而且这也不是什么大不了的事，每个人都有一些亲戚在监狱里，或者是一些应该在监狱里的亲戚。见鬼，哈尔就是他家里的那个监狱亲戚。  
他不明白的是，如果他杀了她的妈妈，她为什么还要探望他。  
当然，哈尔不是个轻易善罢甘休的人，所以他还是留下来了。而且，如果她真的心情超级糟糕，他也会在这儿不允许这种事情发生。他坐在厨房的餐桌前，听着巴里喜欢的老式收音机，读着她堆在冰箱上面的所有的旧科学杂志。他喝了一杯啤酒，然后决定泡一杯速溶柠檬水，而不是再来一杯啤酒或茶。  
看完六份无聊的报纸，当他听到前门打开的声音时，已经过了两个小时了。钥匙被咣当一声扔到了挂在衣架旁边的碗里。哈尔听着她的叹息声，站在原地没动。有一瞬间的寂静。哈尔甚至能听到她的呼吸声。  
最终，客厅的地毯上传来了脚步声和沮丧的叫声。然后是"哐当"一声。他站起身来。  
站在通向客厅的门框边，他看到她晃动着茶几，那可怕的撞击声是因为她撞到了它的木腿。  
"也许我来做吧？"他说道，一边靠在门框上。"我的意思是不管你要对那个家具做什么。"  
她惊得跳起来，手抚着胸前，似乎在按下她那颗突然加速的心脏。  
"哈尔，"她呵斥道。"别这样吓唬我。"  
他弱弱地笑了笑。  
她转过身来完全面对他。"你怎么还不走？我告诉过你，我今晚没有——"  
"——心情，是的，你说了。"他替她说完。"但是，没有人比我更能改善你的心情的人了。所以，我就留下来了。"  
他用胸中所有的温情凝视着她，没有再看别的地方。她又叹了口气，不确定地笑了笑。她的眼睛有些湿润，但哈尔假装没有注意到。他有种想把她的头发掖到耳后抚摸她的脸颊的冲动。  
"那么我该怎么做？"他问道。  
她噘着嘴，叠起双臂。"通常情况下，我会把桌子搬到墙边，把扶手椅搬到一边，沙发搬到楼梯旁边，"她最终说道。"以便有有清晰、平整的空间。"  
哈尔猜测通常情况是指在我去监狱探望我父亲什么的之后。他从来没有发现她的家具换地方了，甚至在他来之前没有打电话给她的时候也没发现过，但也许这只是他的运气问题。  
他用灯戒做了一只大手，抓起了沙发。  
巴里喊道："哈尔，我有个大窗户！"  
哈尔眨了眨眼，停下了，"然后呢？"  
她白了他一眼，"然后我的邻居们也会看到的。"  
"然后呢？"他重复道。  
她又朝他喊了一声，但她的嘴角几乎露出了笑容，"哈尔！"  
"小熊，饶了我吧，我可能是这房子里的男人，但我可不是超人。"  
他脸上大概因为那傻乎乎的笑容，看起来像个小傻子。他憋不住笑，她的眼睛里有火花，而这都是他的功劳。这个世界上，他真的不想再要什么了。  
"好吧，好吧，我用正常的方式为你做。"他终于忍不住挠了挠脖子说。"去泡茶吧。"  
"茶？"她问道。  
"得了吧，你总是喝茶，"他揶揄道。"你应该出生在英国之类的。"  
她轻笑了一声，揉了揉眼睛。"你知道这是刻板印象吧？"  
"对，完全正确，"他说。  
她咯咯咯地笑了起来。她把头偏向一边，用某种怀旧的目光望着他，他会说，但那是一种不同的东西，一种更深层次的东西。这让他一下子觉得浑身发热，开始冒汗。  
巴里长长地吸了一口气。带着平静的表情朝哈尔的方向走去，慢慢的她的笑容变大了。她在他身边停了下来，在门框的另一边，透过睫毛抬头看向他。尽管刚才几秒钟前她还很生气，但她那双婴儿蓝的眼睛却很安详。  
"谢谢你，哈尔，"她轻声说道。  
她向前走了一步，抱住了他。她没有迎上他的目光，哈尔两只手不知道该如何是好。巴里抱着他好一会儿抽着鼻子。哈尔不想让她走，但他还是放开了她。  
她去泡茶了，哈尔折了折袖子。有家具要搬呐。  
大概十分钟后，巴里把茶放在窗台上，去了楼梯下的碗橱。她搬着三个纸箱回来了，那是哈尔从未见过的柜子里的纸盒。  
从那以后她的整个神态都变了。她身上满是决心，同时也有那么多的不甘心。这在她身上显得很矛盾，很难过。  
她把一个个盒子里的文件扔在了地上。里面有好多好多的照片，各种角度都是一样的东西，有的是血的图案，有的是尸体。哈尔不明白她怎么会每天都看这样的东西。  
当她坐在地毯上时，他给她倒了一杯茶。她从第二个箱子里拿出一叠纸。然后，她又伸手进去，拿出一个破旧的、少女气十足的发夹，上面有一朵雏菊。她把刘海往上别了一下，不让它挡住眼睛。  
当她开始把照片一件一件地同步摆在地上时，哈尔把茶递给她。当他在她旁边的地毯上坐下来时，他什么也没说。照片一共有七排，根据上面的东西堆放着黑白复印件——一把刀子，一件带血的法兰绒衬衫，一块块的塑料或布料，她开始把第三个盒子里的东西分开。  
她麻木着脸盯着这些照片，攥紧拳头一动不动。哈尔又把茶递给她。她挪开其中一张照片，那张照片上有被害人的尸体，都是一副血淋淋的脸色，脸色苍白，眼睛是死蓝色的。  
哈尔舔了舔嘴唇。"你到底在做什么？"他虚弱地问道。  
巴里把目光从照片上移开，抓着杯子，瞥了一眼哈尔。  
"我在找凶手，"她说。"我父亲没有杀人。  
有那么一瞬间，他想到了达瑞尔，但他想起了她之前对他说过的话——她指的是亲生的那个，那个因为谋杀她的母亲而入狱的那个。正如她所说的那样，她在复盘旧案卷宗。她妈妈的案子旧档案。那个女人，那个受害者，就是她的母亲。她怎么能这么冷静地看着那些照片呢？  
"你也不相信我，"当哈尔沉默不语的时候，她带着受伤的目光控诉道 。  
"不，我相信，我相信。"他说。"只是——我才意识到，这——这——"  
他含糊地指着被害人的照片。  
"我妈妈，是的，"她回答说。  
她把其中一张照片拿得更近，面无表情。她闭上眼睛，又把它放了下来，重新回忆起来。  
"我发现了她，"她承认说。"和我爸爸一起。但他没有杀人。"  
"你在那里，"哈尔说。"我没有理由不相信你。"  
她给了他一个羞涩的笑容，当哈尔再次开口时，那笑容变得更灿烂，"我想帮忙。"  
"没有什么可以帮助的。这三年来，我都没有动过这个案子。"她解释道。"但你可以把笔记分类。" 她伸手拿起了放在第二个盒子里的那一叠纸。"日期一般是在左上角。"  
于是哈尔开始把警方的报告和巴里的笔记分开来。直到他找到了一些没有日期的记录。他把它们拿给巴里看，她停下了对照片的清点。  
"哦，"她说。"反正这些都是没用的，我很早之前做的。"  
哈尔盯着它们看了一会儿。"但这不是你的笔迹。"  
虽然有些尴尬，但他看到她的字迹时，还是能认出她的笔迹。字条上的那张有类似的A和D，但不是她的。  
巴里咬了咬嘴唇。"那是我的，"她说。"我的笔迹，我的意思是。八年级时的笔迹。"  
哈尔眨了眨眼。巴里耸了耸肩。  
"我是个奇怪的孩子，"她承认道。  
哈尔想否认，但真的无法否认。  
在剩下的那个晚上，巴里翻阅了无数的照片、警方的报告和证据。她在这里和那里做了一些笔记，但最后，没有发现任何新的东西。哈尔把东西递给她，端着茶水，只是观察着她。有时，她的脖子弯得很久，他想亲吻一下她的脖子，把她的紧张劲儿都给亲没了。有时，哈尔在她身后的地板上坐着，她靠在他身上  
沉默的巴里和他一起看着血淋淋地她妈妈被杀的犯罪现场的照片，这个夜晚还是相当惬意的。  
在巴里最后复原打扫时哈尔突然意识到，犯罪现场就是他们坐着的客厅。  
***************  
哈尔不想去分局。部分原因是那里面全是警察，哈尔和警察并不总是相处得很好。最主要的原因是这很尴尬——一个没有血缘关系也没有亲密的关系的成年男子去找一个在那里工作的漂亮的女人。他被问到时，该怎么解释自己是谁？  
我和她差不多同居，我爱上了她，我很想和她共度余生，但我们没有在一起什么的，因为我以为她是个男人，所以没有在一起。是的，这听起来很不正常。  
所以，当巴里说，"来局里，我们在我的实验室里吃饭。" 的时候，哈尔慌了。  
当然，哈尔很自信，无所畏惧，什么的，所以他去了分局。他买了午餐，巴里喜欢吃的简单的烩饭。纸袋很大东西很多。  
哈尔的运气让他一进门就遇到了达瑞尔。他正在和门边的一个警官聊天，挥舞着双手的样子很像巴里。当哈尔在门边停住脚步，挡住了他的去路，他瞥了他一眼。  
注意到哈尔，他扬起了眉毛，狐疑地盯着他看。  
"孩子？"他问道。"你来这里做什么？"  
他问这句话的时候，好像除了巴里之外，哈尔还能在这里做什么一样。哈尔又开始慌起来了。  
"嗯，我——"他说道。"我不知道巴里的实验室在哪里，"他吐出一句话。  
达瑞尔给了他一个同情的眼神，但他的表情明显就是好笑到不行。他冲着哈尔翻了个白眼，双手叉腰上。  
"她在楼上，"他说，眼睛里闪着星星亮晶晶的。"在三号实验室里。"  
哈尔呼出一口气。他把纸袋抓得更紧了。  
"那我就——你知道哈——"他喃喃地说。"去找她吧。"  
达瑞尔把眉毛挑得更高了。"当然，"他若无其事地说道。  
哈尔在跑掉的时候，差点被自己的腿绊倒。  
"这么说来，就是那个赢得了队长黄金女孩儿的心的家伙？" 哈尔听到了一些军官们的窃窃私语。  
一边向楼梯走去，他突然意识到巴里就是那个黄金女孩儿，他们在谈论他。然后，他突然意识到了一点。  
妈的，他想，达达瑞尔是个警察队长。  
他飞快地上楼去了。  
巴里看到他时给他的笑容完全值得这一切了。  
***************  
哈尔听说了很多关于艾瑞斯的事。非常多。  
一般来说，艾瑞斯是他唯一没有真正见过却挺喜欢的人。巴里有时会给他看她的照片，或者文章，或者告诉他一些关于她的趣闻轶事。哈尔有短暂的想过，巴里是不是还爱着她。他们的出去玩儿看起来很像约会。  
他们的第一次见面并不是计划好的。哈尔只是在警局旁边等着巴里的午休。他在她家住了三天，今天他们约好了一起吃午饭。当巴里拿着她的包挣扎着从楼里走出来，完全与他擦肩而过时，他知道她已经忘记他了。  
"巴里，"他叫了她一声。  
她瞬间停下脚步，转身看向哈尔。她皱起了眉头，但还是对他笑了笑。  
"哈尔？你在这里做什么？"她无辜地问道。  
哈尔好笑的深深叹了口气。  
当他看着她时，注意到她的正装裤，太过宽大的男士薄荷绿衬衫和棕色毛衣好像更属于他时，他不知为何生气不起来。  
"你忘了，"他说。"那我就先回家等着吃晚饭了。"  
她愣了一下，睁大眼睛一边舔了舔嘴唇。如果不是巴里，他一定会说她在暗自口吐芬芳。她揉了揉自己的脸。  
"上帝，我忘了，"她说。"我很抱歉。"  
他翻了个白眼然后对她笑了笑。健忘是她的个性之一。  
"还会有其他的时候，"他安慰道。  
巴里挥舞着双手表示抗议。  
"不，不，不，不，"她一股脑说道。"我们还是可以吃午饭的，我们就和艾瑞斯一起吃吧。反正她也想见见你。"  
当提起艾瑞斯时，哈尔的心跳有有点加速。他咽了咽口水。  
"如果这对她来说不是问题的话，"他不确定地说道。  
巴里对他笑了笑，拿出了她的手机。  
五分钟后，他们在第五大道上的一家小饭馆里。店主叫着巴里的名字向巴里打招呼，并将目光投向了哈尔。  
巴里悄悄指了指艾瑞斯坐的那张桌子，她打开笔记本电脑，右手边放着一杯咖啡。  
艾瑞斯韦斯特很美，但不像哈尔以前约会过的那些惊艳的女孩，也不像巴里那样天真可爱。她身上有一种坚强和独立的气质，让哈尔想起了戴安娜。即使是穿着T恤、牛仔裤和外套，她也显得很专业，很有气质。也许是红棕色的头发，或者是翠绿色的眼睛。  
当她看到巴里时，她的脸色顿时亮了起来。她合上笔记本，站了起来。  
"巴里，"她有点过于大声说道。"你像往常一样迟到了。"  
巴里腼腆地笑了笑，艾瑞斯搂着她的肩膀，拥抱了一下。哈尔站在一旁，觉得很尴尬。当她们松开手的时候，哈尔看到巴里充满了专注和爱的目光，他觉得自己有点浑身发热。她转头看了看他，目光没有变化。不知为何，这真的让他很高兴。  
她牵着他的手走近桌子。她没有松开手，哈尔也紧紧握着她。  
"艾瑞斯，这是哈尔，"她飞快地说道。  
哈尔向艾瑞斯伸出了自己的手，她对着他放松地笑了笑。  
"哈尔乔丹，"他重复了一遍，很明显。  
他尽量不让自己笑得太过勾引。  
"艾瑞斯韦斯特，"她回答说，握住了他的手。她的手握得很有力，与她的美甲有点不相称。  
当他们坐下来时，巴里还在咧嘴笑。她坐到了哈尔身边，在艾瑞斯的面前。哈尔觉得没那么尴尬了。他们点了食物、甜点和咖啡。一时间谁也没说什么。巴里张了张嘴，她的手机震动了一下。她给了他们一个羞涩的眼神，然后从口袋里掏出手机。她皱了皱眉头。  
"八号街发生了一起抢劫案，"她说，看了看他们两个人。  
两人同时叹了口气，哈尔对艾瑞斯第一种有了一种温暖的感觉。  
"走吧，"艾瑞斯吐了口气。"午饭又不会跑了。"  
哈尔笑了，但笑得很紧张。  
"你要不要帮忙？"他问道。  
巴里站起身来，把包和那件丑陋的毛衣丢在她坐的地方。艾瑞斯对哈尔的提议挑了挑眉毛。  
"不，不，"巴里平静地回答。突然间，她有了更多的精力。"我很快就回来了。"（I’ll be back in a flash.）  
巴里离席而去。他们互相瞥了一眼，同时对这个笑话嗤之以鼻。  
服务员把咖啡端了过来，哈尔和艾瑞斯假装喝着咖啡，并没有在诡异的沉默。  
"那么，"艾瑞斯先说道。"你们约会多久了？"  
哈尔差点被噎住了。"什么？"他粗鲁地问道。"我们没有约会。"  
艾瑞斯好笑地看着他。她的眼睛眯了起来。"我知道，"她简单地回答道。"还没有。"  
哈尔不知道该怎么回答才不至于回答错误。艾瑞斯一定注意到了他仔细思索着要出口每一句话，因为她笑了起来。  
"冷静点，"她说。"我知道你喜欢她，她也喜欢你，反正我知道。"  
哈尔疑惑地盯着她看，又有些高兴起来。每个人，真的是每个人，都在告诉他巴里喜欢他。这一定是有意义的。  
"你知道，你会是她自高中以来的第一个男朋友。"她突然补充道。"我可没料到会是这样。"  
哈尔皱起了眉头。"第一个？"他问道。"从高中开始？"  
他们从来没有谈过这个问题，关于巴里的前对象。他唯一知道的是艾瑞斯。  
艾瑞斯搅动着一杯半空的咖啡。菜端上来了，服务员没看到巴里，迟疑了一下。  
艾瑞斯慢悠悠地喝了一口咖啡，过了一会儿才说："第一个。"  
话语里带着些冰冷的意义。  
"我以为——"他开始说，但又纠正了一下自己。"据我所知，她在大学里很受欢迎。而且你也知道，她是巴里。"  
"嗯，关于这个，你要问她。"她回答说。"我没有资格解释她的秘密。"  
哈尔咽了咽口水。"你真的认为她会同意吗？"他突然问道。"她会愿意和我交往吗？"  
艾瑞斯手掩着脸，从手指头后面偷偷看他。  
"巴里，"她说道，但皱着眉头想了想自己的想法。"好吧，她很喜欢你。可能比她喜欢我还多。"  
他不知道这是好事还是坏事。在她的声音里，有一些悲伤的东西，类似于遗憾的东西。哈尔咧开嘴笑了，他可没有忘记巴里喜欢他的那段。  
"这并不意味着你可以和她做任何你想做的事情。"她轻蔑地说道。"巴里真的很敏感，如果你伤害了她……"  
她若无其事地喝了一口巴里的冷咖啡。她直直地看着哈尔的眼睛，静静地注视着他的目光。他突然意识到她是个记者，很可能是个非常固执的记者。  
"好吧，这么说吧，那枚绿色的戒指，"她指着他放在台面上的手，"可不会帮到你的。"  
"我会照顾好她的，"他自信地回答道。  
这一点，他是肯定的。  
艾瑞斯对他扬了扬眉毛，但没有发表意见。就在同一时刻，巴里又回来了。她的头发蓬乱，衬衫也有些皱巴巴的。她走了几分钟，但对于一个极速者来说这段时间太长了。她没有犹豫就在哈尔身边坐下来。  
"我是不是错过了什么？"她问道。她皱了皱鼻子，注意到他们严肃的表情。"是不是出了什么事？"  
艾瑞斯换上了一个轻松柔和的笑容，哈尔的后背也不再那么紧张，他将手臂放在巴里的肩膀后面，靠在她的背上。  
"没什么，只是你的咖啡已经冷了。"艾瑞斯回答得很干脆。  
从那以后，哈尔每个月至少要见艾瑞斯一次，她总是问他，为什么他和巴里还没有在一起。他们互相有对方的电话号码，还经常发短信问起巴里的事。  
艾瑞斯很热情、自信、果断，但也很爱巴里——她关心巴里，这一点很重要。哈尔不可能不喜欢她，尤其是当她直到现在还时不时地用怀疑的目光观察他，仔细观察他的一举一动，只要涉及到巴里，她就会仔细起来。  
（他唯一不明白的是，他们为什么会分手。不要误会他，如果他们还在一起，他不会和巴里有任何机会，但是，好吧。  
哈尔考虑到分手并不是个很好的话题，他便很，嗯，巧妙地问道："你为什么要分手？我是说和艾瑞斯分手。"  
巴里当时在为他们两个人热饭。哈尔正在洗脏了的盘子，他们过去三天来一直放在水槽里的脏盘子。是的，他们。哈尔有点不知道该怎么跟巴里说，他几乎是跟她住在一起了。  
巴里不停地在她平时只给自己用的大炒锅里搅拌着咖喱。因为哈尔吃了她的一部分食物，以她的新陈代谢速度，她很可能会掉份量，但哈尔不停地给她买一些快餐吃，或者甜品吃，所以还好。  
她暗自嘀咕了一句，似乎在琢磨着怎么说。  
"艾瑞斯不是同性恋。也不完全是异性恋。"她缓缓地说道。  
"我不明白，"哈尔吐了口气说。"那她不就是双性恋吗？"  
对此，巴里扬起了眉毛。  
"除了异性恋、双性恋或同性恋之外，还有其他的性取向。"她回答说。"有泛性恋、反性恋、无性恋，还有很多其他的取向。"  
"这一点我知道，"他抗议道。"但如果艾瑞斯根本就不喜欢女孩子，她一开始就不会和你在一起。"  
巴里耸了耸肩。"你知道金赛量表是什么吗？"他摇了摇头，她继续说："这不常用的，因为它只包括异性恋、双性恋和同性恋，但——"  
她加了一些调料，用厨房的布擦了擦手。跟以前一样，巴里准备咖喱时可能会有点太辣了。但哈尔并不在意。  
"评分标准是从0，完全是异性恋，到6完全是同性恋。Iris把自己描述为2，说她喜欢男生多于喜欢女生，但几乎同样喜欢。"她解释道。"而实际上，她更应该是的是1。"  
哈尔放下盘子，毫不在意水滴在地上。他观察了她一会儿，她避开他的目光，强行在脸上露出一个柔和的笑容。  
"但她还是喜欢女孩子，"他坚持说。"是什么变了？"  
巴里又耸了耸肩。  
"我们当时已经在一起一年半多了。"她回答说。"我让她搬来和我一起住。"  
哈尔，没有看到艾瑞斯和巴里生活在一起的痕迹，甚至在他们的友谊开始，他就已经意识到了艾瑞斯的回答是什么。  
"当她拒绝的时候，我问她，她是怎么想结婚的。"  
听到结婚这两个字，哈尔愣住了。巴里是那种典型的想要一个家庭的人——有孩子，有白色的篱笆和后院。  
"她可能已经意识到，我们的关系在那之后就行不通了文。"她继续说道。"因为她从来没有想过和我有直到死亡把我们分开的关系，她只是想和我尝试一下。"  
这句话中的一些情感触动了哈尔。他意识到，对于一个非常爱交际、外向的人来说，巴里，她的大部分时间都是孤独的。  
"我不怪她，"她补充说。"她是个很好的朋友。而且这样更好，她远离闪电侠更安全。"  
也许在一两个小时前，哈尔想，他是否应该开始至少在海滨城睡上两天，但在那一刻，他拒绝了这个想法。  
说到底，不管他们是朋友还是恋人，都只是两个寂寞的人罢了。  
哈尔又打开了水龙头，试图忽略她那专注于近乎热气腾腾的咖喱的深若有所思的目光。  
也许他想和她组成一个家庭——有一个白色的篱笆和后院。甚至可能还有孩子的家庭。）  
***************  
回忆起与艾艾瑞斯的第一次见面，他无法忘记沃利，或者说，他们当时都习惯叫她艾利。见到艾利同样是计划外的，但同时又多多少少有些尴尬。  
后来哈尔有一个习惯，他说她们就像两颗豆子在一个豆荚里，考虑到她们没有血缘关系，这让人有点不安。不是在外表上，而是在性格上，他们的行为方式和兴趣爱好很相像。  
哈尔经常听到他们提到艾利。他也不知道为什么，但巴里经常和蝙蝠侠谈起她。哈尔不再像以前那样听墙角了，主要是因为巴里已经不介意他参与到谈话中来了。她不用再隐瞒自己的秘密身份了，但她仍然完全无视人称代词，而且她说话方式很奇怪，在说话的时候她会避开任何暗示说话者性别的句子。  
那是一次瞭望塔的例行会议。他们刚刚开完会，在场的大多数人都已经走了——这时巴里走到了蝙蝠侠面前。哈尔在她身后徘徊，尽量不和蝙蝠侠对上线。  
"你觉得下个周末小罗宾和沃利能见面吗？我想去大都市新开的博物馆看看。"她问道。  
蝙蝠侠侧头看了她一会儿，但像往常对巴里一样，他脸上的表情是带着小小的微笑和面无表情之间的诡异混合。  
"可以安排一次，"他简单地回答道。  
巴里对他笑了笑。  
他们两个人经常会有这样的谈话。通常情况下，巴里要带着像蝙蝠侠本人一样神秘的小罗和艾利去一些新的、大多是有教育意义的地方。有时，让哈尔惊讶的是，布鲁斯会主动提出要带他们去什么地方。诡异的和谐感觉。  
哈尔对那些突然出现在每个人的生活中的孩子们真的很困扰——闪电侠的、蝙蝠侠的、绿箭侠的还有海王的孩子。当然，那时他甚至不知道艾利有巴里的超能力。  
相对于艾瑞斯，艾利更像是经常被提到的秘密。因此当哈尔有一天结束了一整天的累的要死的试飞员工作，还从海滨城赶回来后，有一个孩子坐在沙发上，会让哈尔感到惊讶。不过，让他惊讶的是这个孩子的性别——她穿着宽松的运动裤、大T恤、法兰绒衬衫，看起来就像是个男孩子。显然，有了闪电侠的前车之鉴，眼见不一定为实。几年后的艾利不会被误认为男孩子，但就在这时，她看起来就是男孩儿。  
"哦，哈尔，"坐在沙发上的巴里说。"我还以为你会留在海滨城呢。"  
坐在沙发上的男孩用长着长长的睫毛的绿色的大眼睛看着他，回头看着哈尔。他把身子蜷缩得更厉害了，他被哈尔的出现吓到了。  
"我还是可以回去的，"他半开玩笑地说。当然他不想回到他在海滨城空荡荡的公寓。他真的不愿意。  
巴里对他笑了笑，更多地转向他。  
"如果你介意看迪士尼，就回去吧，"她回答说。"如果不介意，就去厨房拿爆米花。"  
哈尔叹了口气，但有一种温暖的东西悄悄地钻进了他的胸膛。  
"那我去拿爆米花了。"  
当他从厨房回来时，抱着一碗比自己的头还大的爆米花，男孩正蜷缩着坐在巴里身边，尽量让自己看起来越小越好。有一种惊慌失措的感觉。但巴里却静静地坐着，温柔地用她的胳膊搂着他。她注意到了哈尔，于是更靠近了孩子，她在毯子下面腾出一个位置，让他坐下来。  
她从哈尔手中接过碗，放在腿上。当孩子伸手去拿爆米花时，她问道："我们怎么说？"  
"谢谢你，"他轻声回答道。  
哈尔笑了笑。  
"这是艾利，"巴里解释道。"艾瑞斯的侄女。这两天艾瑞斯在纽约的时候，她会和我一起住。"  
哈尔不知道该怎么回答，巴里对着他翻了个白眼。  
"艾利，这是哈尔，是我的一个朋友，"她介绍道。"他是我的同事。"  
对此，哈尔皱起了眉头。  
"他是犯罪现场调查员吗？"艾利问巴里。  
他突然意识到沃利，或者说是艾利是个女孩。这让他不由自主地喘不过气来。过了一会儿，他深吸了一口气笑了起来。艾利已经征服了他，她和他巴里那么像。  
"不，艾利，哈尔不是犯罪现场调查员。"她回答道。  
艾利只是点了点头，但哈尔不知道他们刚才说的是什么意思。他不明白，但艾利显然明白了。  
接下来的一整晚，哈尔都是坐着看着他们两个人，作为一个大男人，他可没有跟着花木兰的歌声哼唱。  
电影结束的时候，艾利已经睡着了，巴里马上就注意到了。  
"我带她上楼吧，"她低声说。  
她弯腰想起身，但哈尔把一只手放在她的胳膊上。  
"坐，我来吧，"他提议道。  
巴里还没等她开口，哈尔就已经站了起来。  
他不知道自己为什么会提出来。如果她醒了怎么办？他不知道孩子们是怎么思考的，他肯定也没有从他的侄子那里学到足够的东西。他跟孩子相处真的挺尴尬。  
巴里把艾利从被子里解开，微笑起来。在电视昏暗的灯光下，她看起来很疲惫，还有些难过。  
哈尔从来没有抱着一个睡觉的人。他抱过无意识的，受伤了，是的，甚至是死了的人，但没有抱过睡着的人。当他抱着她的膝盖，用手扶着她的肩膀直起身子，他感觉到她是多么的温暖。他可以很轻松地用灯戒把她抱起来，但他怕强光会吵醒她。巴里从T恤上解开了艾利的手臂，帮着哈尔把艾利的头放在他的锁骨上。艾利连动都没动一下。  
"去客房？"他低声问道。  
巴里点了点头。"只是，给她盖好被子，"她补充道。  
哈尔，慢慢地爬上楼，把艾利带到客房，给她盖上了一条毯子。  
然后，看着她的睡姿，他不敢相信有人会认为她不是个女孩子。她没有巴里这种特殊的美貌，但她很可爱，一双大眼睛，长长的睫毛，粉嫩的脸颊上有一串雀斑。她的手臂很娇小，手腕很细。  
他从衣柜里拿起睡衣，把门关在自己身后。他换好衣服后才回到楼下。客厅里，巴里正在叠被子，桌上已经没有杯子和盘子。她把一缕头发掖到耳后，对他笑了笑。  
"艾利真的很害羞，"她说。"她很怕陌生人。"  
哈尔叹了口气，目光注视着她。她穿着一件印有学院标志的宽松T恤，灰色的睡裤，露出了她诱人的双腿。哈尔看着她的眼睛。  
"她看起来挺好的，"他说。"也很可爱。她有点让我想起了你。"  
巴里揉了揉眼睛感到好笑。  
"我去拿被子，"他简单地说。  
时间并不晚，但一整天的工作让他疲惫不堪。  
当她再次开口时，哈尔转过身来，"哈尔？" 她瞥了他一眼。"你为什么需要被子？"  
他皱起了眉头侧身站到她身边。  
"艾利在客房里，而你小时候的房间，嗯，你的房间就一直没人使用。"他解释道。"我想，我就去睡沙发吧。"  
"哈尔，"她说。"我的卧室里有一张四人床。"  
他的脸肯定地红了，两人在沉默中僵持了片刻。巴里用大大的眼睛向旁边瞥了一眼，似乎她刚刚明白了这句话听起来是多么的暗示性。  
"嗯，"哈尔说。他点了点头，但她并没有看他。"好。"  
巴里深吸了一口气，听起来并不太过拘谨。他们没有看着对方的眼睛，直到巴里从厨房拿着水杯回来，直奔楼梯而去。刚刚把被子藏在楼梯下的柜子里的哈尔，在她身后徘徊。  
一起进入房间并不尴尬。尴尬的是他们不知道如何躺下的时候。哈尔不知道巴里通常睡在床的哪一边，当她躺下时，他们同时伸手去拿被子，结果相当不成功。由于他们躺得也太远了，所以被子也好小啊。哈尔不知道什么样的距离才是合适的。  
最后，巴里挪近了一点，抱着枕头，转身回到哈尔身边。他，不想看着她的背影，被她那太大的T恤遮住的背影，所以他也翻了个身。她的骨骼和肌肉发达的手臂透过布料露出来了。这里面有种亲昵的感觉，让哈尔既想起身离开却也再也不想离开这张床。  
巴里关上了床头灯。  
"晚安，哈尔，"她说。  
"晚安，"他低声回道。  
半个小时前，他还在沉沉睡着，但突然他感觉自己完全清醒了。他听着她的呼吸声，听着自己的心跳声，尽量保持不动。天已经完全黑了，但他下意识地知道，巴里就躺在不到三尺的地方。这本不该是什么大事，但事实就是这挺重要。他们已经多次在沙发上睡着了，彼此拥抱在一起，但哈尔还是没能冷静下来，意识到她温暖的身体就在他身边。他握紧了冰冷的手。  
他不知道自己听着巴里的呼吸声过了多少时间，但她的呼吸依然不均匀，太过急促，不属于熟睡的人。  
"你在睡觉吗？"他低声问道。  
"没有，"她回答，她的声音依然很精神。  
哈尔听到了她侧身时被子的沙沙声。他也转过身去看她。  
即使在黑暗中，她那双婴儿般的蓝眼睛也很清楚，这是他最先注意到的。她的头发很乱，目光有些湿润。她比哈尔躺得更低，但他看到她皱了皱鼻子。  
"我很担心，"她用颤抖的声音低声说。  
"担心什么？"他同样温柔地问道。  
巴里扭动了一下身子。"没有什么事。什么都没有。"她沉默了很久。"我也不知道。"  
哈尔缩小了他们之间的空间，走得更近了。他感觉到了她身上的温暖。望着她的眼睛，他的心跳渐渐放缓了下来。他不知道她是否在担心他们两个人在一起，就在这里。  
"睡吧，"他温柔地说。  
也许挺奇怪，但他又变得昏昏欲睡了。  
他用胳膊搂着她的窄腰，一边盯着她看。虽然是下意识的动作，但巴里没有躲开。她又扭动着身子，把头放在哈尔的下巴下。哈尔笑了。  
两人都很快就睡着了。

哈尔比巴里早早醒了过来。他总是这样，她并不是个早起的，尽管她看起来像个早起的人。  
巴里还在他的怀里，她的头发披散着，呼吸也很舒畅。他们俩在被子里都是热乎乎的，但哈尔抱了她一会儿没有挪开。她看起来像个天使般安详。这正是哈尔想象中的样子。他很不情愿地放开她。  
但他还是放手了。如果哈尔在她之前醒来，他通常会做早餐。今天是周末，他不想太早叫醒她。  
在厨房的餐桌上，艾利端着一杯水，静静地坐着。她又换上了一件T恤衫，但还是那条运动裤。哈尔在门边看到她就愣住了。  
"你这么早起来做什么？"他马上问她，因为她的害羞，有点太尖锐了。  
"我做了个噩梦，"她小声解释道。"我睡不着，就下楼去了。"  
哈尔眨了眨眼。噩梦，他想。难道每个孩子看完迪士尼都会做噩梦吗？  
"你真的不想再去睡一会儿吗？"他又问道。  
艾利摇了摇头。"没关系，"她说。"一般情况下，巴里阿姨——"  
她打断自己的话，迟疑地看着哈尔。  
"平时巴里都是怎么做的？"哈尔回答道。  
她避开了他的目光。"她通常会让我平静下来，"她轻声说。  
对哈尔来说，她看起来并不像是害羞，而好像是害怕，害怕他。这似乎很不对劲，也许这正是巴里担心的地方。  
"那你昨天晚上为什么不去找她？"他轻声问道。  
慢慢地，他走近了她。他不动声色地挪开椅子，在另一端坐下来，目光没有从她身上移开。艾利蜷缩着身子。  
"我去找了，"她低声说。"可是你们都在她的床上，我不知道我可不可以。"  
哈尔扬起眉毛，惊讶地看着她。他和孩子们相处不好，但也没有这么不好吧——他知道她怕的是他。她不应该的，大多数孩子都不会这样，但她却会。  
"你当然可以，"他有些喘不上气地说。"你可以叫醒我们两个人，如果有什么事的话，你可以叫醒我们两个人。"  
艾利点了点头，依旧避开他的目光。哈尔忍住了一声叹息，换上了一个平静的笑容。  
他泡了一壶茶，问道："早餐要不要吃炒鸡蛋？"  
艾利羞涩地笑了笑，双手之间端着那杯热茶。  
其他的事情几乎是正常的。差不多吧。  
哈尔把装着炒鸡蛋的盘子失手扔掉了。艾利接住了。  
问题是，就在一秒钟前，她还坐在餐桌前，在厨房的对面。  
"他妈的老天哟，"他惊道。然后，他意识到自己说了什么，于是朝艾利的方向伸出手。"如果巴里问起，我可啥都没说。"  
艾利咯咯咯地笑了起来，但她马上就用手捂住了嘴。  
"巴里知道吗——"他问道。"她知道你有超能力吗？  
她得意地点了点头。  
"她当然知道，"她说。"她是闪电侠。"  
哈尔突然有了人生中最最深切的冲动尖叫一次。最好是冲着巴里叫。  
"对不起，"她怯生生地说。"我以为你知道。毕竟，你是绿灯侠。"  
哈尔愣了一下。"巴里也告诉你了吗？"他问道。  
她摇了摇头。  
"你有一个绿色的戒指，上面可是有个灯，"她注意到了。  
哈尔刚刚被一个十一岁的女孩儿给拆穿身份了。好吧。  
他把装着炒鸡蛋的盘子放在桌上。艾利默默地向他道谢。整个吃饭过程中，哈尔一直盯着她看个不停。艾利先吃完了，耐心地等着哈尔。  
她在椅子上扭动着身子，飞快地问："你是巴里阿姨的丈夫吗？"  
哈尔差点被噎住了。  
"不，"他突然吐出一句话。"这个想法是从哪里来的？"  
艾利奇怪的看着他，对一个十一岁的孩子来说有够奇怪的。  
"你们睡在一起，"她回答说。"你们还住在一起。"这一点很明显。  
哈尔脸红了，他想到了另一种睡。  
"我只是——我不是，"他最后回答说。  
"所以你是她的男朋友？"她又问道。"我知道艾瑞斯阿姨以前是她的女朋友，但她现在不是了，所以也许你是她对象。"  
哈尔不知道该怎么跟她说，又不像是撒谎。  
"我不是她的男朋友。"艾利皱起了眉头。"但我很喜欢她。"  
"她也喜欢你？"  
"有可能，"他承认道。  
艾利喃喃自语，似乎这个答案并不能让她满意。哈尔摇了摇头。  
"我们是不是应该把她叫醒？"艾利突然问道。她瞥了一眼墙上的表。"已经十点多了。"  
"我想我们应该去，"他叹了口气说。"你能不能去叫醒她，而我要开始给她做早餐？"  
艾利对着他笑了笑。  
哈尔从桌子边站起身来，看到艾利做出一个巴里时不时做出的姿势。艾利嘻嘻笑了起来。  
"只是不要——"他说道，但艾利已经嗖的跑上楼了。"——跑啊。"  
哈尔做了个鬼脸。  
（后来，他问巴里，为什么她没有告诉他，艾利是个极速者？  
巴里叹了口气，揉了揉额头。  
"你知道不让她做我的搭档有多难吗？"她问道。"她遇到的超级英雄越多，她就越是有那个劲头。"  
两人都叹了口气。孩子们啊。  
"我到现在都不明白，怎么会发生这样的事情。"他吐槽道。"她怎么会有这样的超能力？"  
巴里低头瞥了一眼她的手。"这是我的错，"她承认说。"我告诉了她太多，忽略了她是个多么聪明的孩子。她在她的车库里重现了那场给我超能力的事故。"  
哈尔目瞪口呆地看着她。  
"她做了什么？"他赞叹道。  
巴里看着天花板，双手捂着脸。  
"还记得那次因为艾瑞斯出了意外，所以我离开了正义联盟的会议吗？"她问道。他点了点头，那一次他很担心她。"艾利出了车祸。或者说是那场意外。"  
"她一个人做的？"他不敢置信地问道。  
巴里认命地点了点头。"她真的很聪明，"她说。"有时我真希望她不这么聪明。这也太危险了……"  
哈尔用一只手圈住她。）  
艾利是个害羞的孩子，脑子太聪明，对很多事情都很害怕。她身上有一种令人不安的东西，但哈尔不知道那是什么。  
但这并不能改变一个事实，当她习惯了他之后，她开始叫他哈尔叔叔。他们相处得很融洽，哈尔为此感到骄傲。她是个好孩子。  
第二天晚上，懒散了一天后，她来到他们的卧室，先把哈尔叫醒。哈尔也不知道他的生活怎么会变成这样。  
***************   
巴里刚和艾瑞斯吃完饭后回来，她穿着一件婴儿蓝的长裙，和她的眼睛太相配了。她的手臂被一件黑色的长开衫遮住了，头发上还别着发夹。她看起来相当疲惫，但当她注意到桌上有热腾腾的玉米片时，她对着哈尔笑了笑。哈尔当时就意识到两件事。  
她穿着那件衣服坐在他身边，懒得换衣服，一边叹了口气，一边把额头靠在他的肩膀上。她的气息很温暖很舒服。当她开始闭着眼睛从头发上取下夹子的时候，哈尔帮她拿着夹子。  
她的头发上已经没有夹子了，哈尔伸手去摘她的项链扣子。她抓住了他的手。  
"项链留着，"她说，调整着项链在她纤细的脖子上。  
哈尔意识到她一直都戴着它，不管她穿的是哪种衣服——牛仔裤、男装衬衫或连衣裙。说实话，与其说是项链，不如说是吊坠，链子上有一颗大一点的蓝色宝石，可能是黄玉或海蓝宝石，链子中间还有几颗小一点的。它看起来很贵，比巴里的任何其他首饰都要贵得多，也比他们俩能负担得起的任何首饰都要贵得多。  
"你总是戴着它，"哈尔突然说。  
"这是件礼物，"她解释说。"是布鲁斯送的。"  
哈尔皱起了眉头。当然了。布鲁斯。这就是因为这条项链看起来很贵的原因。  
"他为什么要送你一条项链？"他问。  
"那是生日礼物，"她说。  
"盒子里是这个？"他问。"我不明白他为什么要用铅条装着它，是不是因为他的妄想症？"  
巴里奇怪的瞅着他。"你怎么知道是用铅做的？"  
哈尔的脸颊红了起来。"我大概是问了克拉克有什么事。"  
她给了他一个更奇怪的表情。  
"你知道，那是蝙蝠侠送来的，可能很危险。"他说。这真是个蹩脚的借口，哈尔不得不承认。  
但巴里还是相信了。"现在谁是偏执狂哦？"她问道，摇了摇头。  
"但还是，为什么要买一条项链？"他坚持说。  
"作为一个亿万富翁，他什么都可以给我，但他更喜欢送一些有意义的东西。" 她停了下来，低头瞥了一眼吊坠，用手指抚摸着它。"那是他母亲的。"  
好了，大家都知道玛莎韦恩的事了。那份礼物的意义一定是在情感价值上有很大的意义。  
"哦，"他只说了一句。  
"是啊，"她轻声说，哂笑着说。"哦。"  
当然，就在这时，巴里的手机震动了一下。她看了一下，看到了警方APP上的通知。无赖帮在莱伍德闹事了。她瞥了一眼天花板，叹了口气。  
"我可太累了，"她抱怨道。  
哈尔马上提议，"我可以帮你这一次。"  
她考虑了几秒钟。"别了，"她终于说。"绿灯侠这个月在中心城被发现的次数太多了。"  
哈尔并不在意这些，但这是她的城市，也是她的决定。  
她又叹了口气，站起身来。"你能去泡茶吗？我马上就回来了（ I’ll be back in a flash）。"  
哈尔对着双关语嗤之以鼻，但一阵风后，她就不在了。哈尔泡了一壶茶。  
当她回来在沙发上躺下时，她仍旧全副武装，他意识到了第二件事  
穿上制服，她真的很像一个男人——相比男人肩膀稍窄一点，或者臀部稍大一点，但这一切都可以很容易解释为她或者他是个极速者。所以她的下巴的形状隐隐约约可见，没有喉结，胸脯平平地露出来了，手臂也有些蓬松达到了宽肩的效果，双腿就是那么长。  
"你为什么是个男人？"他从厨房门边问道。  
她从位置上抬起头，向后仰了仰。"再说一遍？" 她皱起了眉头。  
"我是说，你为什么要装成男人？"他纠正道，脸红了一下。  
"嗯，他们以为我是男人。"她说。"这不是他们的错，不完全是吧。我跑的时候看起来像个模糊的影子，他们以为我是模糊的男人。"  
"那为什么还要任其发展呢？为什么要换服装，为什么要换代名词？"他问道。  
巴里坐直了身子。哈尔不情愿地坐到她身边。  
"说实话，我很害怕，"她低声说，动了动手，好像要把额头上的头发扫回来。"我害怕别人会说什么，害怕他们现在还在说什么。"  
"我不明白，"他说。"因为你是个女人，别人能说什么呢？"  
她冷冷笑了一下。听起来很苦涩。  
"你还记得上次飓风过后，我们在德克萨斯州帮忙的时候吗？"  
"是的，"他很快回答说。  
"你有没有看到有关的文章？"她接着说。  
哈尔不看报纸，尤其是他所参与的那些故事。他摇了摇头。  
"戴安娜刚刚救了七个孩子，当他们拍下她的照片时，她刚救了七个孩子免于溺水。弯着腰，"她告诉他。他知道事情是怎么回事了。"他们没有写救人的事，而是写她的内裤露了出来。"  
哈尔冷笑一声。如果是巴里，他一定会很生气。你不能理解这个世界怎么这个德行，直到它伤害到你的女孩儿，他想。  
"如果闪电侠是个女人，我不知道中央城会不会这么喜欢我。"她解释道。"而且我也没有戴安娜那么勇敢。我一点都不勇敢，哈尔。我只是选择了一条比较容易的路。"  
哈尔把一只手搭在她的肩膀上。  
"这是你的决定，小熊，"他说。"我无权评判。"  
她对他腼腆地笑了笑，带着面罩的胸前靠在他的胸前。她就这样睡着了。  
***************  
提到巴里，哈尔从来没有想过是否还有人想和她交往。嗯，是的，他知道她是个双性恋，她和哈尔认识的时候，已经和艾瑞斯交往了一年多。  
那之后，在哈尔的脑海里根本没意识到巴里还会和别人交往，好像只是因为哈尔爱上了她，巴里就不再有任何爱情生活。他突然意识到，她现在可能不会和任何人约会，但这种情况可能会很快改变——她年轻、有魅力、聪明、漂亮，有什么人会不喜欢她呢？  
这么说吧，哈尔很感激她现在是和异性恋女人以及年长的、已婚男人共事。他很庆幸，在联盟里每个人都知道哈尔对她的感觉。  
在巴里平时工作的一天，他认为他没有那么多时间来约她出去。  
哈尔出现在地球上的时候，大约是中心城时区下午两点。整个城市都在火警的警报下，警察和救护车的警笛声随处响起，现场一片混乱。当他给巴里打电话时，她在响了几声后接了起来。  
"喂，哈尔，"她急忙说道。"是有什么重要的事情吗？局里现在忙疯了，闪电侠刚刚救了，大概得有有四起火灾，所以——"  
当一辆救护车从他身边经过时，哈尔皱起了眉头。  
"我现在要回家了，"他解释道。"我想我们一起吃饭，你的午休时间还有半个小时就到了。"  
在电话里，巴里跟人说了一些关于测试至少还需要一个小时的事情。哈尔平静地等待着。  
"我今天不能离开实验室了，"她回答说。"发生了一场又一场的火灾，大家都是手忙脚乱。一场又一场的犯罪现场。"  
哈尔想叹了口气，但回答得很干脆："没关系，我在家里等你。也许我终于可以用上淋浴和热水了。"  
不久，巴里笑了起来。她那头有人开始说起了新的样品和照片。  
"我得走了，"她说。"家里见。"  
整场谈话听起来，他们不仅好像他们住在一起，而且好像他们是夫妻，而不仅仅是朋友。  
当哈尔洗了个澡，换了衣服，喝了两个星期以来的第一杯咖啡，问题来了。屋子里太安静了，太空旷了，哈尔不知道自己该怎么办。  
当然，哈尔通常都是听她的。嗯，如果他想听的话，那就是了。这一次，他没有。  
他来到巴里很喜欢的那家离她家很两街之隔的餐馆，去喝了两杯吉特斯的咖啡。毕竟，她说过她不可能离开实验室，所以哈尔就直接来到了实验室。  
他在警局门口路过达瑞尔身边，他气得连哈尔都没认出来。当他要上楼的时候，他招呼着福瑞斯特，福瑞斯特拿着巨大的CSI装备和手里的文件，努力不掉下来。  
巴里的实验室的门大开着，像往常忙碌的日子一样。透过玻璃墙，哈尔看到了巴里。他想马上过去，把装着食物的纸袋交给她，然后手拿着咖啡在其中一张桌子上坐下来。  
他听到她咯咯咯的笑声，自己也情不自禁笑了。直到另外一个男的开口说话了，"我就知道你会喜欢那句搭讪话。"  
"真是太糟糕了，我不得不笑了，吉姆，"她被逗坏了。  
哈尔后退了一步，屏住呼吸。  
"你还记得我第一次对你用的那个吗？在大学时？"他问道，声音太轻，可不符合哈尔的喜好。  
他看到那个人向巴里走近，在她的个人空间内停下，停了下来。他把手靠在桌子上，看着她。他穿着一身消防员的制服，外套被绑在腰间。  
巴里恶作剧地咧开嘴笑了笑。"是不是，忘了氢吧，你才是我的头号元素？"  
吉姆笑得更灿烂了。"原来你还记得，"他揶揄道。"之后你问我是不是想和你调情，你当时很烦躁。"  
她将一缕发丝掖在耳后，脸颊泛起鲜艳的粉红。"你还说不需要调情，你的尴尬就是在勾引我，是不是？" 她笑了起来。  
那人瞥了她的手一眼。  
"但我从来没有，"他说。"这一切都可能是如此不同的，我们的关系本可以如此不同。"  
巴里的目光游移到一边。  
"但我们不是这样的，吉姆，"她轻声回答道。  
"我知道，在高中的那些混混们对你做了那些事之后，再加上大学里发生的事，你就不想谈恋爱了。"他突然说道。"但现在事情就容易多了。"  
她退了一步，皱着眉头。"你怎么会知道高中的事？"她吐了口气道  
吉姆耸了耸肩，不确定地说道。"我们上大学的时候，我在网上找到了一篇关于它的文章。"他解释道。"中心城虽然大，但也没那么大。"  
她叹了口气，揉了揉额头。那人握住她的手。  
她叹了口气，揉了揉额头。那人握住她的手。  
"嘿，至少现在没有什么东西能阻挡我们。要积极地（positive）想一想。"他说。"像个质子一样。"  
她冷哼了一声，但还是开心了点。  
"没那么简单，吉姆，"她温柔地回答道。  
"哦，你说呢？"他问。"我真的被你吸引了，牛顿万有引力定律说你也被我吸引了。就是这么简单。"  
她瞥了他一眼。"这种搭讪话不能解决一切问题。"  
"我看就挺好。你比3.14还甜，亲爱的，"他说。她闭上了眼睛，但还是笑了起来。"我也不怕有糖尿病。"  
巴里耸了耸肩，不看他的眼睛。那人深吸了一口气。  
"你愿意和我去约会吗？"他问道。  
哈尔的心停止了跳动。那一刻，就在她平时工作的日子里，她可以对吉姆这个家伙说 "好"，而哈尔却无能为力，因为哈尔根本没有平常的工作时间和巴里约会。而且他也无法忍受这件事。就好像他的整个人生都要崩溃了。  
哈尔屏住了呼吸。  
当她开始说 "对不起……"的时候，他的心就像放下了一块石头。哈尔应该替她感到很难过，但他没有。  
那人叹了口气，松开了她的手。"我应该成为CSI的，也许你就会这样慢慢地爱上我。"  
她腼腆地笑了笑，但眼里却透着温暖。"也许吧，"她只说。  
哈尔咽了咽口水。是时候穿过那扇门，在那人用更多的书呆子搭讪话之前阻止了。他尽量显得轻松，不像是站在那里偷听的样子。不过咖啡和食物大概都凉了。  
哈尔进了实验室，清了清喉咙。  
"午餐到了，"他尽可能地欢快地说。  
巴里敏猛地转过身。她离吉姆走开了几步，靠在台面上。那人一脸茫然。穿着旧飞行员夹克的哈尔看起来绝对不像在警察局工作的人。  
"哈尔？"她有些惊慌地问道。"你怎么来了？我告诉你今天很忙。"  
好吧，显然还没忙到让吉姆离开的地步。  
"在家里等着，很无聊。"他回答说，强调了一下家这个词，让这家伙听出了暗示。"所以我想我们可以在这里一起吃饭。"  
吉姆看了看他们两个人，脸色一沉。他握紧了拳头。  
当巴里没有把目光从哈尔身上移开时，吉姆闭了闭眼睛。  
"晚了，总是晚了，"他瞥了一眼手表说。这话听起来更像是在说巴里，哈尔有点为自己对他的暗示起了作用而感到骄傲。"我迟早会在工作上看到你的，巴里，不过我现在该走了。我得去睡一觉了，这一夜的大火，我得好好休息一下。"  
巴里用忧伤、担忧的目光望着他。"再见……"当他经过哈尔时，她说。  
在入口处，他停了下来。"再见，"他很不情愿地回答道。  
哈尔把冷了的食物拿出来，把咖啡放在桌上。他坐在其中一张椅子上，但巴里仍旧站着，望着门口。  
"巴里？" 她转头看向他，措手不及。"吃吧。"  
她笑得更灿烂了一些，但脸上却没有什么表情。她拿起塑料叉子，开始吃沙拉。她什么也没说，哈尔装作没注意到他们之间的尴尬沉默。  
很久以后，过了很多很多天，在吃完午饭下班后，他们准备回家时，看到消防车停在车站旁边，他问道："那个人是谁？就是那个消防员。"  
巴里用双臂拥抱着自己，好像觉得很冷。  
"我们是伯克利大学的大学同学，"她轻声说。"他和我一样想成为CSI，好吧，反正在他爸爸去世之前，他也想成为CSI。他父亲是一名消防员，所以现在吉姆也是一名消防员。"  
"他是你的朋友吗？"他尽可能巧妙地问道。  
巴里凝视着她的鞋子。"我想是的。我们是田径队的两个书呆子。"  
这就解释了这句话的道理。  
她打了个哆嗦，但哈尔知道这不是因为冷。他一边咬着嘴唇，一边把胳膊搂着她的腰，他的手在她的腰上轻轻一搂。她轻轻地靠在他身上。  
他们早早地上床睡觉了。  
***************  
哈尔希望除了那个在大学时就认识巴里的如果不是他爸去世了就差点成为巴里同事的火辣消防员外没有其他巴里的追求者了。当然，愿望往往很美好。  
当他进入警局时，注意到了正在骂骂咧咧的达瑞尔，他很生气地看着他的下属。他看到哈尔，微微眯起了眼睛。哈尔尴尬地朝他招了招手。  
"你难道没有自己的工作吗，孩子（son）？"他对他喊道。  
哈尔知道达瑞尔叫所有人都叫孩子（son），包括他自己的女儿，但他还是有点脸红了。  
"显然没有，"他回答说。  
达瑞尔叹了口气，"至少叫她吃点东西吧，她已经在那里呆了一天了。"他说。  
当哈尔拿出一个装着午餐的大纸袋给他看时，他向他投去一个赞许的眼神。  
哈尔在上楼的路上跟帕蒂和福斯特打了个招呼。进入巴里的实验室，他咳嗽了一声。  
"我告诉过你，DNA检测又不是烤片面包，五分钟之内你是拿不到的。"她恼怒地吐了口气。  
"那就好，还好我不是为了它们而来，"他回答道。我只是为了这位在这里工作的漂亮女士而来，他把这句话憋回去了。  
听见他的声音，巴里转过身来，咧开嘴笑着对他说。  
"哈尔！"她赞叹道。"你不是要在太空中待三天的嘛。"  
"他们让我早点回家，"他解释说。"所以我就过来了。"  
巴里走到他面前，用双手叉腰瞟了他一眼。  
"你还带了吃的！"她吐了口气。  
她从他手中接过纸袋，紧紧地拥抱着他。哈尔拥抱着她，闻着她的草莓洗发水的味道，有种回家了的感觉。她的胸口危险地贴近了他的胸膛。她松开了手。  
"来吧，坐下来等下，"她说。"我只需要把数据写下来就好了。"  
哈尔把袋子拿了回来，坐在了房间的后面他平时的位置上。他把玉米饼和塔克放在桌子上。巴里正在自言自语。  
门 "咔嚓 "一声，但哈尔并没有意识到麻烦要来了。  
"嗯……"一把低沉的男声说。  
巴里从文件中抬起头来，瞥了一眼入口处。哈尔不得不承认，进来的这个男人是大多数女人都会形容为有魅力的男人之一。他相当年轻，皮肤黝黑，绿色的眼睛还有一束卷发。那人犹豫地笑了笑。  
"有什么事吗？"她问道。"史迪曼警探？"  
通常她都知道所有名字，但这一次很显然她是读他的证件。  
"你可以叫我汤姆，"他吐了口气。他疑惑地看了她一眼，然后偷看了一下自己手里的塑料袋，羞愧地笑了笑。"对不起，我刚从俄亥俄州调来，他们告诉我巴里艾伦在三号实验室，但你显然不是巴里所以……"  
巴里咯咯地笑了起来，翻了个白眼。这家伙在看到她笑起来之后就开始一副迷恋她的样子。哈尔皱起了眉头，他知道巴里有多迷人，只是他不喜欢汤姆这样的家伙也被她迷住了。  
"其实，我就是巴里艾伦。"她解释道。"看我的证件。"  
她举起手来，示意自己印在那张别在白大褂上的CSI身份卡上的名字。  
汤姆感到很尴尬。  
"对不起，只是——你的名字——"他喃喃道。  
她给了他一个平静的微笑。  
"常有的事，没事，"她保证道。  
他把装着证据的塑料袋递给她。  
"这是华盛顿街犯罪现场的证据，"他解释道。"有人叫我把它交给你。"  
巴里把它放在桌子上文件旁边。  
"我会在午休后第一时间处理，保证，"她说。  
汤姆噌地走了过来。  
"也许我可以请你吃午饭弥补我误会你名字的事情？"他满怀希望地问道。  
哈尔大声地从转椅上站起来，理了一下他的皮夹克。他清了清嗓子。  
"这确实是个很诱人的提议，但我只为我们两个人带来的食物，"他吐了口气。  
哈尔意味深长地看了他一眼，然后站直了身子，尽量装出一副不好惹的样子。  
巴里皱了皱鼻子，张了张嘴，但汤姆在她开口之前就打断了她的话，"哦，"他说。"我走吧，还有很多工作什么的，你知道的。"  
他离开的比来时还快。  
"真奇怪，"巴里低声说。  
她耸了耸肩，直奔食物而去。哈尔在心里暗自击掌。  
（当然，汤姆再也不想和巴里一起吃午饭了。哈尔每次来的时候，他都要确保他再也不想这样做。）  
**************  
**************  
巴里是他认识的最敏感、最有同情心的女人，也是他认识的最强壮的女人之一。哈尔很清楚她能把他打的满地找牙。只是他有时会忘记了这一点。  
那是一个周末，他们在恩格尔伍德的公园里散步的时候。天色越来越黑。他们刚刚看完了一部哈尔因为太空旅行的原因，几年来一直没有机会看的电影，就离开了电影院。巴里已经和艾瑞斯一起看了，但还是欣然带着哈尔再看了一遍。在封闭的小空间里坐了好几个小时，巴里想伸伸腿——他们去了公园。  
哈尔几乎全程都在牵着她的手。他们谈了一些小事，关于电影、艾瑞斯、艾利、工作、正义联盟和关于食物的事情。这绝对是一件很平凡的事情，但哈尔很喜欢这样。  
巴里突然停止了因为他的玩笑话的笑声。她站在原地，皱起了眉头。望着什么，她的整个神态变得紧张又尖锐。她看起来非常生气。  
哈尔瞥了一眼她看的方向。  
那是一男一女。那男的看起来并不特殊，但他站得离那女的太近了。她的包包躺在地上，如果不是那个女人挣扎着想把他的手从她的胯下拿开，可以说他们是情侣。这样的人真让人恶心。  
这是在公园里。但没有人注意到他们。  
巴里全身都绷紧了。她深吸了一口气，似乎想让自己冷静下来。她朝他们的方向走去。  
没等她走太远，哈尔抓住了她的胳膊。  
"巴里，"他说。"让我来处理这件事。"  
她瞪了他一眼，坚定地摇了摇头。她双手握紧拳头。  
"不，哈尔，"她嘶声道。  
哈尔的手握得更紧了。"让我来处理，"他重复道。"在这里等着，让我来处理。"  
"呵呵我才不，"她回答说。  
她挣脱了他的束缚，跑到那对男女面前。

哈尔叹了口气，咬紧下巴。他讨厌她那样做的时候，把他抛在脑后。他觉得她这样好像是把他丢在了她的人生之外。  
还没等哈尔做什么，巴里就到了两人身边。哈尔追上了她的身影，害怕即将发生的事情。  
男人一松开她，那女人就立刻挪开了身子。男人把手放在巴里身上，哈尔一下子就冒火了。  
她没有让他碰她太久。她张开的手打在他的鼻子上，又在他的两腿之间踢了一脚，并将他的手肘向内一别。当那人前倾时，她用脚拉住他的腿。她把他优雅地撂倒在地上，把他的手臂扣在他的背上，用膝盖压住他的膝盖。她甚至都没有使用神速力。  
这可真是有点火辣了。  
哈尔惊呆了。  
那个女人，仍然站在旁边，开始哭了起来。  
那个男人在巴里的身下挣扎着。她把他的脸更用力地压在地上摩擦。  
"报警，"她命令道。  
哈尔盯着她紧绷着的肩膀，头发在她的眼前落下。与她身下的男人相比，她是那么的淡定。  
"报警，"她咬着牙重复了一遍。  
哈尔从口袋里掏出手机。"警察还是你爸爸？"他迷迷糊糊地问道。  
那女人这才意识到他们是好人，走近了哈尔。  
"警察，"巴里吐出一句话。"我爸爸今天放假了。两条街外应该有一个巡逻队。"  
哈尔报了警。  
在接下来的两个多小时的时间里，他一直在解释巴里不是他的女朋友，是的，是的，是她制服了那个人，不是他做了什么，是她控制住了事情。他不知道为什么大家都这么怀疑巴里。是她做的啊。是她。  
当他从审讯室里出来的时候，巴里正坐在那个女人身边，她身边围着一条毯子，手里拿着茶水。  
巴里在和她轻声交谈，"在Folom和5号街的拐角处有一个小道场，叫Aemin's。她每周六都有免费的自卫课。"  
那女人没有看她的眼睛，而是点了点头。实在是惹人怜惜。  
巴里慢慢地温柔地抚摸着她的手臂，"你确定不要我送你回家吗？"她温暖地问道。  
女孩朝哈尔的方向瞥了一眼，拉了拉毯子。  
"其中一个警官提出要送我一程，"她回答说。"她说她就住在附近。"  
巴里真心的不想离开她，但她还是离开了。女孩的目光空洞，仿佛整个人生都在她眼前闪过。大概是这样。  
巴里将双臂叠在胸前，紧紧抓住毛衣。哈尔小心翼翼地拉过一只胳膊搂住她的腰。他知道她并不脆弱，但此刻的她似乎有些脆弱。她侧头看了他一眼，脸色也冷了下来。  
"我们回家吧，"他说。  
巴里深吸了一口气，点了点头。她还是一脸激动的样子。当他们经过第三条街时，她沉默不语，哈尔开口了，"你没事吧？"  
巴里意味深长地看了他一眼。"我又不是被攻击的人。"  
"我知道，"他回答说。"但你似乎很不高兴。"  
"我只是——"她开始说。"那个可怜的女孩。"  
哈尔把她拉得更近了，近到她的脸颊靠着他的肩膀。  
"至少他们抓到了罪犯，"他安慰道。  
巴里的眼睛变得有些湿润。她闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气。  
"他被起诉的可能性不到四成，"她苦涩地说。"甚至更低，因为他们一起工作过，而且她很有魅力，单身又年轻。他们会说是她逼他的，是她自找的。"  
"什么？"他吐出一句话。  
"六分之一的美国妇女是强奸或强奸未遂的受害者，"她厉声说道。"但犯罪者不会被起诉，因为这个女孩很漂亮，或者她和他们调情，或者因为其他什么狗屁的理由。或者犯罪者的前途太过光明，不应该被起诉。  
她的声音听起来很疲惫。  
"我没有叫你去报警抓他，"她说。"我这么做是为了让她知道自己应该这么做，她可以这么做，也是为了让她能有一点安全感。"  
哈尔听到 "更安全 "这个词时，不禁打了个寒颤。这不公平。  
"你为什么不让我处理？"他突然问道。  
巴里看向一旁。  
"你会像我这样做吗？"她质问他道。她不等他回答继续说，"不会的，你会告诉那个人滚远点，然后他明天就会想方设法去找她。"  
她说的没错，这很可怕。  
哈尔咽了咽口水。"对不起，"他低声说。  
"这不是你的错，"她说。"你就是在这种观念下长大的。我们都是这样被扶养的。"  
她耸了耸肩，哈尔摸了摸她的胳膊。还没等她补充什么，她的手机就响了起来。她拿出手机，迅速接听了起来。  
"爸爸？"她开口了。"不，不，我没事。是的，哈尔在我身边。"  
是的，哈尔和她在一起  
***************  
哈尔来警察局很多次，但不是因为他的兄弟们怀疑他进局子的原因，他完全是合法来的好吗。当大部分警局值白班的人开始和他打招呼的时候，他就意识到了这一点。  
有一天六点多钟的时候，他突然问了一个关于巴里的职业的问题，当时巴里正值完班，刚刚骂了几个新手，说要好好调查一下案情。  
"你为什么不做侦探？"他问道。“我一直以为是达瑞尔坚持不让你做警探但是——好吧，你会是一个很棒的警探啊。”  
巴里从凳子上转过身来，向他投去一个失望的眼神。  
"你整天坐在这里，但你根本就不在乎我到底在做什么好不。"她说。  
她对他摇了摇头，眼神中带着些许喜爱。哈尔觉得有些脸红，被她抓了个正着啊，因为，说实话，通常他不明白她在做什么，而当他明白的时候，他看着她在做什么，而不是她在做什么。  
他耸了耸肩。  
"别误会我的意思，"她继续说。"如果我不喜欢科学，我可能现在就会有一个警徽了。"  
"对警察这个职业的整个兴趣，"他开始说。"是因为你爸爸的缘故吗？我是说那个亲生的，"。  
她用双臂抱住了自己。  
"从某种程度上说，是的，"她回答道。"你知道，大多数的犯罪，如果在四十八小时内没有破案，很可能根本就破不了。"  
哈尔没有看出其中的联系。  
"这就是为什么有些警察发现事情不对或者说跟假设不同的原因。"她解释说。"我父亲就是这种情况，他们瞎猜。他是个医生，他当时试图止血，想救我妈妈。那里有他的指纹，因为他摸到了我妈妈心脏上的刀子。他是个医生。当时我父母要离婚了，所以他们以为他生气了。"  
她的声音里不是悲伤，而是纯粹的愤怒，哈尔害怕她愤怒。  
"这就是你成为CSI的原因？"他问道。  
"是的，也不是，"她说。"我不希望其他任何一个孩子因为这种瞎猜而被抓走父母。但我也不希望任何一个罪犯因为证据不明显而逍遥法外。"  
"但这只是证据而已。"他吐了口气。"这不是真正的抓捕坏人。"  
"证据就是一切，哈尔，"她解释道。"证据就是发生了什么事，事情怎么发生的答案。它是调查的关键，也是检察官指控的基础。"  
"那为什么不做警探？"他又问。  
巴里笑了笑，咬了咬嘴唇。她耸了耸肩。  
"我不喜欢枪，"她评论道。"而且是的，达瑞尔不会同意。不是说CSI的工作他就很同意，我又没问他。"  
哈尔笑了起来。  
哈尔有时会忘记闪电侠是个男人，而巴里是个女人。他们同一个人，但仍旧不同。从哈尔注意到的情况来看，被告知秘密的人中，没有一个人很在意人称代词。戴安娜通常会若无其事地继续对话，布鲁斯通常会纠正哈尔，这取决于他说的是哪个身份（巴里还是闪电侠），而克拉克通常会勇敢地称巴里为她，如果没有人听的话会纠正哈尔。  
哈尔在和奥利说话的时候，从来没有忘记过闪电侠的性别。也许是因为奥利弗参加过无数次他的性取向危机小对话，让他不再忘记——不管是什么原因，哈尔始终都记得。考虑到巴里的秘密身份和巴里对奥利弗的奇怪的厌恶，他从来没有用错过代名词，反之亦然。  
这也是为什么奥利弗还以为哈尔对他的好朋友有基佬的暗恋。哈尔并不在意。  
他们没有像她的性别暴露前那样经常谈论巴里了。当然，当巴里、哈尔和奥利弗（还有其他十几个超级英雄）在同一个地方的时候，奥利弗和哈尔不可能不谈论巴里。  
他们站在一旁，作为两个在战斗后的修复损失中最没用的超级英雄，站在那里。巴里在一栋又一栋的建筑之间来回奔波，看起来是红黄模糊的形状，从头到尾重建了一栋又一栋的建筑。感觉很奇妙，所以哈尔投入的再一次观察着她。  
绿箭站在他的身边，将手放在他的臀部。他意味深长地看了哈尔一眼。  
"那么，当同性恋感觉怎么样了？"他开口了。  
对此，哈尔扬起了眉毛，但奥利还是笑着说。  
"很好，其实，"哈尔哼了一声。"到目前为止，我生命中最好的一部分。"  
他没有说谎。巴里在很多方面都是他生命中最好的一部分。  
"所以那感情没有消失？" 奥利问道。"完全没有？我以为你不再来烦我了，因为对他的感情已经消失了。"  
哈尔苦笑着摇了摇头。他想起了上周末他和巴里一起去美国航空博物馆时的情景。这种感觉绝对没有消失，相反更多了——现在更糟糕了。  
"嗯，"奥利嘟囔了一句。"我没想到会持续这么多时间。"  
"这需要我的后半生，奥利，"他回答道。"我敢肯定。"  
他不确定自己的后半生会是怎样的；然而，他可以肯定的是，这将是一段很长的时间。如果他再感性一点或浪漫一点，他会说这是真爱什么的，但他不是这么浪漫的人。  
奥利弗盯着他看了很久。他虽然戴着面具，但哈尔知道他在迷惑地看着他。  
"你说过你想试着和他在一起，"他突然说道。"你约他出来了吗？"  
哈尔叹了口气。"不，"他断然回答。  
奥利皱起了眉头。"不，为什么不？"他问道。"你说过……"  
哈尔很清楚自己说了什么，但他知道自从和奥利弗的那次谈话后，发生了很多变化。比如说巴里的性别。  
"我发现了一些关于他的新东西，"他说，瞥了一眼边上的他。"我会等他明白我是真的喜欢他再说的。"  
奥利弗奇怪的看了他一眼。  
"那你到底要等多久了？"他简单地问道。  
时间，正如哈尔从巴里那里学到的那样，时间是不可预知的。这时巴里跑到他们面前，打断了他们的谈话，问道："你能帮我吗？" 她瞥了一眼奥利弗。"嗯，奥利弗有点没用，所以……"  
绿箭将双臂叠在胸前。  
"没用？"他抗议道。  
哈尔叹了口气。  
巴里瞥了一眼哈尔，用手抓住了自己的手臂，皱了皱鼻子。  
"好吧，你无法举起一吨重的东西，所以是的，你是没用的，"她嘶声道。"哈尔有戒指，他可以的。"  
当奥利对他嘲讽她说哈尔有戒指的时候，哈尔得意地对自己咧嘴笑了笑。哈尔没有任何疑问，就追着她走了过去。  
她指着他指着大楼的一个部分，大概是天花板。哈尔在戒指的帮助下抬起了它。巴里在短短的几分钟内，就把房子的大半部分重建好了，只剩下空空的窗户和屋顶上的瓦片少了一半。  
"我一直想知道你是怎么做的，"当她再次站在他身边时，他告诉她。  
她看向一旁。"我先去图书馆，然后再开始。"她轻声回答。"然后我把工程和建筑科的书都看了一遍。然后，我再去重建。"  
哈尔笑了起来，因为这里面有巴里那样喜欢的东西，看书来知道怎么做。只是因为她没有显摆，所以会忘了她有多聪明。  
巴里自言自语地叹了口气，将手放在臀部上。"美国人的房子大多是不假思索地建起来的，用了太多不需要的材料。"  
对此，哈尔并不了解。他唯一用的科学是空气动力物理学，对他来说，他对美国的建筑学还不够了解。  
她从背后偷看了一下。清了清嗓子。  
"你可以回去找绿箭侠了。"她说。"超人应该马上就会回来，他可以帮我处理更重的事情。"  
(哈尔有时会因为在巴里的眼里超人那么帅而讨厌他)。  
他皱了皱鼻子，看了看自己的肩膀。奥利站在一定的距离上，不经意地观察着他们。  
"挺尴尬的，和他说话，"他做了个鬼脸说道。"奥利不知道你不是男人。"  
刚说完这句话他就意识到，这是在坦白他们一直在谈论她一样。巴里没有注意这点。她耸了耸肩。  
"你可以直接告诉他我不是，"她几乎低声说。"一个男人，我是说。"  
哈尔皱起了眉头。有那么一瞬间，他想象着奥利弗发现后的表情。哈尔想见识一下，甚至只是为了让他更加惊讶。哈，他想，至于我，他可以知道我们什么时候结婚。  
一秒钟后，他就明白了自己的想法。结婚是一个可怕的想法，尤其是当他们还没有在一起的时候，他一直这么觉得，但和巴里结婚，就没有那么可怕了。好吧。  
他咧嘴笑了笑，把手放在她的手臂上。  
"不，"他终于回答说。"这是你的秘密身份的一部分，不是吗？"  
她冲他摇了摇头，但笑容却很亲切。"哦，那你现在又担心我的秘密身份了。"  
"总要有个第一次。" 他对她眨了眨眼。  
她咯咯地笑了起来。有了声音调节器，声音没有那么柔和漂亮，也没有那么好听，但哈尔还是很喜欢。  
"嘿，情侣们！" 奥利弗喊道。"蝙蝠侠说记者们随时都会来，我们必须回去！"  
哈尔真的希望，在他从哈尔口中听到了那么多的爱情哀歌之后，奥利会很委婉地，至少，在他们浪漫点的时候，不要打断他们。  
哈尔感觉到她的二头肌在他的手掌下弯曲着。她做了一个厌恶的表情，这在她身上显得格格不入。  
"你知道，"他开口了，"你从来没有告诉过我你为什么这么讨厌他。"  
巴里的背影瞬间就绷紧了。  
"说来话长，"她淡淡地说道。"我们曾经约会过。"  
哈尔愣了一下。"约会？"他吐了口气。  
巴里意味深长地看着他。哈尔闭上了嘴。她开始向最近的传送光束的方向走去，几步就超过了哈尔，似乎是为了避免与他的目光相遇。她的背影依旧绷得紧紧的。  
"很久以前，在大学时，那时我住在加州。反正他可能已经不记得我了。"她解释道。  
哈尔想起和奥利弗谈起女性巴里的事，猜想他是记得的。说实话，叫做巴里的女性并不多。  
"而约会是一种夸张的说法。"她继续说。"我们第二次约会，他想要上床，我不想。他表现的像个混蛋，所以他被扇了一巴掌。谣言很快就升级了。"  
哈尔无法想象巴里和脸上的巴掌，所以奥利一定是真的活该。哈尔听到她深吸了一口气。  
"这么说吧，奥利弗奎恩不是我记忆中最好的男人，"她补充道。  
"你知道他的全名？"他不相信地问道。  
"在他成为绿箭侠之前，我就见过他。"她解释道。"我知道他现在不一样了，只是——"  
突然，她停下了脚步，没有说什么。她的目光游移到了天空，一定是又在用神速力在思考，目光不经意间又走神了。  
"我最讨厌像他那样，像他那样的人，"她说完了。"他的态度和虚伪也无济于事。"  
她加快了脚步，他隔着一段距离看着她，注意到她似乎同时感到愤怒和恐惧。  
她停下脚步，转过身来完全面对着他。"你要不要被捎一程？"她问。  
哈尔哼了一声。他是男人，但他也是那个总是被人抱着走的人。  
"当然，"他笑着说。她朝他笑了笑，但笑容有些紧张。他装作没看见。  
***************  
哈尔在工作的时候巴里给他打电话，他就知道有问题了。她从来没有这样做过，她比哈尔更了解他的工作时间表。很幸运他在休息。他接起了电话。  
电话那头，巴里抽了抽鼻子，没有说什么。  
"怎么了？你没事吧？"他立刻问道。  
"只是——"她停下了自己的脚步，一声抽泣从她的嘴里漏了出来。"你能回家吗？我知道你在海滨城，但是——"  
哈尔的心一愣。"我当然可以，小熊。我半小时后就到了。"  
半个小时的时间突然显得异常漫长。  
"艾利要来了，我实在是太过狼狈了，我实在是没办法——" 她又抽了抽鼻子。"——做任何事情。我知道这要求很过分，我只是——"  
他打断她的话，知道她越来越说不清楚，"喂，没事的，小熊。我一定会去的，等一下，努力让自己冷静下来。"  
她那边传来了撞击声。哈尔差点被吓得心脏病发作。  
"巴里？那是什么声音？"他问道。"屋里有人和你在一起吗？"  
她深吸了一口气。"不，我不小心打碎了一个玻璃杯。"  
哈尔呼了口气。  
"这一切都太操蛋了——"她说，与其说是对他，不如说是对自己说的。她从来没有骂过人。  
他很想再问一次发生了什么事，但他知道如果巴里告诉他，她会更难过，而她接下来的半个小时里，她会更难过地等他。  
"等着我，好吗？"  
哈尔换了衣服，匆匆忙忙地离开更衣室。他在走廊上经过卡罗尔，她在后面喊了他一声，但他没有理会。这趟去中央城的旅行似乎是他一生中最漫长的一次旅行。  
屋子里的门是开着的。他发现巴里坐在楼梯上，她的双手上有伤口。他应该告诉她，让她离开玻璃。她看起来没有生气，实在是没有更好的词形容她。  
她看到他的时候，泪流满面。当他抱着她的时候，哈尔的心碎了。她无声地哭了，在他的怀里瑟瑟发抖，流着鼻涕，不由自主地抽泣着。她仿佛是想躲在他的胸膛后面。泪水在她的眼眶里不停地聚集，没有尽头。  
哈尔抚摸着她的脸颊，她的脖子，还有她的手臂。她的颤抖越来越小，但却疯狂地喘息着。一声不由自主的呜咽从她的嘴唇里发出来。他用手指玩弄着她的头发，等他确定她已经平静下来，可以开口说话了，他才开口。  
"发生了什么事？"他温柔地在她耳边轻声问道。  
她稍稍移开了一点距离，看着他的眼睛。泪水流淌在她的脸颊上。  
"这都是我的错，哈尔，"她抽泣着，转过头去避开他的目光。"我妈妈的死都是我的错。"  
哈尔拉着她的手，不解地握住了她的手。"别傻了，"他轻轻地说。"你当时只是个孩子。"  
"是极速——" 他知道她这一周都在和极速战斗——回家很晚也不吃午餐。  
她的下巴在颤抖，眼泪在眼眶里打转，最后眼泪还是流了出来。"极速因为我而杀了我的妈妈。"  
他惊讶的看着她，但也只是短暂的一瞬间。所以她才会如此动摇，如此委屈。  
哈尔用手掌擦了擦眼泪。"巴里，是他干的，不是你。" 这话听起来还不够安慰人。  
"他这么做是因为我……"她哭着说。"因为闪电侠，作为一个……"  
他受不了了，那呜咽，那泪水，那明显的心碎，那是她正在经历的心碎，那是她不该有的愧疚。他再次将她圈在怀里，将头枕在她的额头上。  
她用力颤抖着，但她仍在解释，"——作为一个成为闪电侠的动力。"  
哈尔闭上了眼睛，感受着她滚烫的泪水在他的脖子上流淌。痛苦的哭声回荡在整个屋子里。一声响亮的啜泣声从她的嘴里滑过，她用手伸向哈尔的肩膀。  
"这都是我的错，"她在他的衬衫里喃喃自语道。"是我毁了我父母的生活。"  
"不是的，你没有，"他说，尽管他知道这句话根本没有落入她的耳中。  
她透过压抑的打嗝的声音呻吟了一声。那是那么的凄惨。  
当她开始语无伦次地喃喃自语，不时地抽泣时，哈尔把她抱得更紧了。他不知道她压抑了多久，才把这一切都压抑了下来。  
在她的双腿瘫软时，他扶着她站起来，让她站直。他把她抱到卧室，然后抱到床上。虽然时间还早，但他把窗户盖上，让她睡去。她看起来很累，当哈尔回到她的身边时，她无声地流着眼泪，每一次呼吸都会让她的胸膛颤抖。  
她很快就睡着了，哈尔依旧抚摸着她的脸颊，握着她的手。  
当他听到她在楼下喊着巴里的时候，他想起了艾利来了。哈尔走得很快，用一个不是极速者能做到的速度，在艾利决定到她的卧室里去找她之前。  
他看到她在厨房的门框里皱着眉头。  
"哈尔叔叔？"她吃了一惊，问道。"巴里阿姨说你今天有工作。"  
哈尔咽了咽口水。艾利是那么的平静，毫不知情。  
"我是有，但计划有变。"他回答说。  
她看了看四周。"巴里阿姨在哪里？我们本来是要去参加晚宴的。"  
"她在楼上，"他小心翼翼地说。艾利往楼梯方向走了一步，他又补充道："她睡着了。"  
艾利静了下来，做了个鬼脸。"现在才下午四点，"她注意到了。  
哈尔抬头看了看天花板。"她的身体不舒服。"  
艾利凝视着他，仔细观察着他的一举一动。她在那里站了一会儿，然后将双臂叠在胸前。这是个像巴里那样的手势。  
"我现在能听到真相了吗？"她轻声问道。  
"这是事实。" 艾利对此挑起了眉毛。"真的，她的身体不舒服。情绪上不舒服。"  
艾利眨了眨眼。"哦。" 她前一秒还活力满满，下一秒就失落起来。  
哦这个字总结的很好。哈尔叹了口气，揉了揉鼻子。  
"只有我和你了，孩子，"他说。"至少现在是这样。  
艾利看了看楼梯。"你不应该去陪着她吗？"她低声问道。  
哈尔摇了摇头，走到艾利身边，把手放在她的肩膀上，指挥她进厨房。  
"她让我陪着你。"  
艾利低头看了看，跪在地上。她用一只手抱着自己。  
"我们能不能给她做点东西吃？"她又问，再次下定决心。"她总是在我心情不好的时候给我做饭吃。"  
哈尔对她弱弱地笑了笑。"除了肉，我什么都不会做。"  
她意味深长地看了他一眼。"我们可以谷歌一下。"  
"那我们谷歌一下吧，"他说。  
他们做了简单的橄榄面，虽然有点烧焦了，但比他这辈子做的大多数东西都要好。艾利帮了不少忙。  
他们把她叫醒，带她下楼。她的眼睛红肿了，但哈尔和艾利礼貌地没有评论它。巴里给了他们一个感激的微笑。  
他们吃着饭菜，巴里说挺好吃的，虽然哈尔看到她时不时地对着特别烫的面条呲牙咧嘴。她先吃完了，吃得比平时少得多，并观察着他们。  
她的目光好像害怕哈尔和艾利随时都会消失似的。哈尔在桌下用他的脚碰了碰她的脚。  
艾利在他们两人之间瞥了一眼。"你还有scrabbles吗？"她问道。  
巴里皱起了眉头。"我有，"她淡淡地回答道。  
"我们今晚可以玩吗？"她继续说。  
巴里看了看哈尔。他耸了耸肩，扬起了眉毛——他知道艾利想做什么。  
"我看不出为什么不可以，"巴里回答道。  
"废话，"他说。他们看了看他。"我玩scrabbles很垃圾。"  
哈尔在周五晚上用救命、飞机这样的词汇在Scrabbles上输了，而一个12岁的孩子和一个CSI用两栖动物、环境这样的词汇赢了。  
那晚巴里没有哭，这才是最重要的部分。  
***************  
是的，哈尔知道巴里有很多事情和她的秘密身份瞒着哈尔。不，他并不介意。  
大多数人都会害怕她改变，害怕失去以前的巴里。但他并不觉得旧的和新的有什么不同——说到底，他们是同一个人。  
正如他说的那样，他本该对她失恋，但他只是对她越陷越深。

编辑：2019年02月01日  
作者notes  
我的电脑正式玩完。就像，真的玩完。发完工资后我会换一台新的，但现在是我唯一的空闲时间，直到学校放假，所以我最多在六月份就会发表最后一章。还是那句话，我都已经计划好大纲了，只是要重新写一下英文。  
嗯，我不知道该写什么了  
如果有人看到了错误，嗯，可能有很多，但如果有人看到了一些恐怖的错误，一定要说出来。我没怎么看beta版的^^

Chapter 4: Almost there  
Chapter Text  
哈尔和巴里一起过的圣诞节。或者说是和巴里、达瑞尔、艾瑞斯和艾利一起度过的。这没什么好奇怪的——哈尔不想和兄弟们争吵着过圣诞节，也不想一个人坐在海岸城空荡荡的公寓里。在经历了灾难一样的感恩节之后，哈尔不打算接受兄弟们的礼貌邀请，他告诉他们，他要和女朋友一起过圣诞节，尽管巴里严格来说还不是他的女朋友。反正他们可能以为他指的是卡罗尔。  
就在哈尔生气地从感恩节回来之后，巴里提出要一起过圣诞节。  
"嗯，这不是个坏主意。"他承认。"反正自从爸爸死后，乔丹家的圣诞节就很奇怪。"  
巴里为此皱起了眉头。她坐的位置比平时离哈尔远了些，她坐在沙发上，抱着垫子，但她的腿却搁在哈尔的腿上。她穿了一双印有超人标志的袜子，用手肘向前倾，向他的方向靠了几英寸。  
"怎么会这样？"她问。"我以为你们在你妈妈死后就不再来往了。"  
哈尔多半是这样说的，就好像他妈妈的死是转折点一样，这话当然也有一定道理。在他爸爸死后，大家相处的都不怎么合得来，尤其是和哈尔，但在他妈妈死后，他和家人的其他联系就从不太合得来变成了真正的交恶。事实上，哈尔之所以还在努力，只是因为他的侄子、侄女和有关父母的记忆。  
"不是这样的。爸爸是天主教徒。"他慢慢地解释道。"我妈妈是犹太人。妈妈曾经组织过光明节，爸爸一直过圣诞节。没有爸爸，她真的不知道该怎么过节。"  
乔丹家的圣诞节最多就是尴尬。平时，他们把它当做一个普通的日子，圣诞节不像在大多数美国家庭。更多的是一顿普通的晚餐，也没有礼物。当然，在哈尔的父亲去世之前，以前的圣诞节回想起来完全不同了，但他不喜欢回忆那些时光。  
对他来说，关于圣诞节的记忆从来都不是太美好——要么是安静的餐桌，背景是他郁郁寡欢的妈妈，要么是苦涩的记忆，是他们装饰圣诞树时爸爸的笑容。  
"你想让我们庆祝光明节吗？" 巴里问道，打断了了他忘我的沉默。  
哈尔睁大眼睛看着她，惊讶地快速眨着眼睛。他把手放在她肌肉发达的小腿上。  
"什么？我为什么要这样做？"他回答。  
巴里翻了个白眼，但她在笑，目光中闪烁着温暖的火花。  
"因为你妈妈是犹太人，理论上，按照犹太教的继承规则，你也是犹太人。"她说。"而且这是你妈妈的传统。还有一些时间，艾利可以来，我们会分享光明节的八个晚上。"  
哈尔对她笑了笑，颇有几分欢喜。这个谈话真的像巴里一样。耐心又善解人意，哈尔的胸口充满了温暖的感觉，他几乎完全忘记了刚刚经历的悲剧的感恩节。  
"不，没事。"最后他回答道，比两分钟前轻松多了。"我们一般不信教。也许这对妈妈有点不尊重，但我不需要庆祝光明节。我们并不是以犹太人的方式长大的。"  
巴里把脸藏在垫子里，撅着嘴。  
"你确定？"她低声说。  
哈尔拖着她的腿拖到自己身边，直到她从躺着的扶手上滑下来，在沙发的坐垫上直起腰来。  
"确定无疑。"他喃喃自语，抚摸着她的膝盖。  
巴里并没有试图回到刚才的位置，恰恰相反——她靠近哈尔。他能感觉到她的屁股坐在在他的腿上。她的大腿，经过跑步的训练，有力，在她摆腿的时候，不时地碰触到他的二头肌。  
"你得煮点东西。"她吐出一句话。"我是说，圣诞节的时候。这是我们家的惯例，每个人都会做饭。"  
哈尔低头看着她，笑着眯起眼睛。"反正我不会代替你煮肉？"  
巴里用脚后跟踢了踢他的大腿，哈尔假装很疼。大家都在取笑她不会煮肉。  
"就算你要做，"她说。"你也得做一些东西，只有你自己会的。爸爸会这样，艾瑞斯也会这样。"  
哈尔把她的腿平放在他的腿上，用胳膊搂着她的膝盖和大腿。他看了看她的脚，想知道是否有什么东西是他能够为圣诞节做的。  
"我可以做薄荷树皮，"他承认道。"爸爸总是在圣诞节做这个。"  
巴里在喃喃自语，但这是一种亲切、平静的声音。  
"只要做很多就好了，拜托了。"她闭上眼睛，加了一句。  
她非常温暖，哈尔知道她随时会睡着。她总是会在睡着之前暖和起来，就像一个加热器。  
哈尔决定在圣诞节的时候表白，那时他们会在圣诞晚餐后单独相处，巴里的老式收音机还在播放老生常谈的圣诞颂歌。  
（然而，当哈尔在三个星系以外的地方度过了漫长的一周，大部分时间都花在了试图阻止星际战争上，回到地球后，他发现巴里正坐在客厅的窗台附近。当哈尔脱掉外套和靴子时，她正平静地看书。他可能需要洗个澡，但巴里从来没有介意过，无论如何都要先和他打招呼。  
窗台上放着一个烛台，有九根蜡烛，看起来就像他童年记忆中的那个烛台。  
哈尔好几分钟没说话，巴里就放下了书。  
"我知道你说你不想庆祝光明节，但我想也许你应该庆祝。"她慢慢地站起来说。"当然，我不会强迫你，只是——"  
哈尔眨了几下眼睛。他的脑海里什么也想不起来了。哈尔不喜欢宗教——无论是天主教还是犹太教——也不喜欢信仰、信念这些概念。他的家人不信教，哈尔自己也见过太多奇怪的事情，不相信上帝了。光明节是他们的传统之一，就像圣诞节一样。传统，对哈尔来说，是和沉重的、不愉快的回忆联系在一起的。  
在巴里问他之前，他甚至都没想起来要过光明节。看到灯台，很多记忆又回来了，他意识到，每一个人都变得更好一点，多亏了巴里。  
"没事的。"最后他回答道，他吐出肺里的空气。"不过，现在还来得及吗？"  
巴里把一缕头发塞到她的耳后，对他轻轻地笑了笑。  
"今天是最后一天了。第八天。我去拿打火机。"她最后说了一句，就往厨房走去。  
哈尔的眼睛跟着她，直到她消失在门后。烛台还立在窗台上，外面很黑，但哈尔很清楚，透过窗户，可以看到街道。就像传统说的那样，就像他妈妈常说的那样。  
当巴里回来的时候，哈尔试图清醒过来，不再盯着那座烛台。她带着一个长长的打火机，哈尔记得她经常带着这个打火机去墓地点燃妈妈墓前的蜡烛。这是孩子们喜欢的那种长长的，不会烧到自己的打火机。  
她一言不发地把它递给了哈尔。他什么也没做，在打火机、巴里和烛台之间看了看，于是她用胳膊肘推了推他。  
"做做样子吧。"她催促道。  
哈尔把打火机推回给她。"你来吧，"他吐出一句话。"点亮Shamash，我是说——"  
"——中间那个，我知道。"她插话道。"你确定吗？"  
哈尔对她点了点头，比几分钟前轻松多了。他还握着她的手，那只握着打火机的手。  
巴里让他把客厅的部分灯光调暗。这边的气氛很激荡，但哈尔希望能像以前那样清楚地看到她的脸。  
"我现在就点了。"她说，又站在哈尔身边。  
他们的肩膀相触，哈尔感受到了她身体平时所散发的温暖。  
她点燃了Shamash，哈尔闭上眼睛，念着他妈妈每年点燃Shamash后的祝福语。他静静地念着，更多的是对自己小小声的说着，尽管他知道巴里站得那么近，会听到。它们只是英文版本的祝福语，而不是希伯来文的。尽管他妈妈总是用英语和希伯来语版本，但他们家是天主教徒多于犹太人，所以他从未学过希伯来语。  
巴里没有对此发表意见，哈尔很感激。她又用胳膊肘推了推他。  
"把剩下的蜡烛点上，"她说。  
哈尔把她的手握在自己手里，但伸向了shamash——它有点油乎乎，它的火焰让他的手指痒痒的，很舒服。巴里的手掌有几处擦伤。  
他把八根蜡烛全部点燃，一根一根地从左到右。每一束火焰都映在窗户的玻璃上，哈尔能看到妈妈的倒影，她笑着，不紧不慢的，不像爸爸死后的样子。  
他把shamash放在它应有的位置上。巴里攥着手指。当他看着她的脸时，她的笑容平静而满足。哈尔有了最深的欲望，想亲吻她的额头，拥抱她。  
"在这儿等着，"她说，放开他，飞快地跑向厨房。  
哈尔的眼睛漫不经心地跟着她。  
她端着一盘甜甜圈和巧克力币回来了。她的另一只手里拿着一个飞镖，木制的，上面画着希伯来字母。哈尔从十岁起就没有见过这个飞镖了。他感到胸口暖暖的，就眨了眨眼。  
"我们要玩飞镖游戏吗？"他问道，有些无语。  
"如果你想玩的话。"她轻轻地回答，把托盘和飞镖放在茶几上。  
哈尔咬着嘴唇，比两分钟前更想哭了。  
"我当然想。"他大声说。  
接下来几乎整整一个小时，他们吃了十几个果冻馅的甜甜圈，还不时地吃着游戏里的巧克力币零食。他们一起坐在沙发上，侧着身子对着烛台，哈尔用手搂着她的腰，而她的脚趾头扣着他的袜子。  
哈尔看了一眼灯台，闻着巴里的洗发水草莓味道，想起妈妈曾经说过，光明节是一个感恩和感谢的日子。也许和巴里一起过光棍节是对他和兄弟们过的灾难一样的感恩节的补偿。也许是吧。  
哈尔张了张嘴，想说他爱她。他把一缕头发拂到她耳后，发现她已经睡着了。他叹了口气。  
巴里在沙发上睡着了，抱着他的胳膊，嘴唇上还沾着巧克力，月光蜡烛也烧完了。哈尔觉得自己有点找回了十五年多以前失去的那一部分无忧无虑的自己。  
[哈尔不是一个虔诚的天主教徒，也不是虔诚的犹太教徒，但自从那次光明节后，巴里给他安排了与童年和妈妈有关的东西。事情不多，犹太人的节日通常都是祈祷、斋戒和去犹太教堂，但哈尔记得小时候的一些小事，他也告诉了巴里。  
在Tu B'Shevat节种树，或者在Rosh Hashanah节吃蘸蜂蜜的苹果。哈尔喜欢这些微小的举动，这些举动让他想起了他家庭的美好时光，而他的妈妈也会为此感到骄傲。]）  
哈尔在圣诞节前相当紧张。原因很多。第一个是买礼物，尽管巴里说在他们家只有孩子才会收到更大的礼物，但哈尔更多的是对大人的恐慌。艾利很容易讨好——超级英雄主题的T恤、包包之类的东西就足以满足她，再加上一两本书，她就会高兴得不得了。和达瑞尔在一起，就很容易了，因为巴里告诉哈尔，他收集了各种杯子（她为他准备的），他每天上班都用领带。哈尔并不那么了解艾瑞斯，但她已经决定了要从他那里得到什么（绿灯侠的采访和她最喜欢的收藏品中的一个手镯的吊坠）。但他不知道该给巴里买什么。  
当被问到时，她回答他："你的存在对我来说已经足够了，哈尔。"  
通常情况下，这会很甜蜜，但他是真的讨厌这种回答。  
巴里不是一个戴首饰或用化妆品的女人。她的卧室和客厅里摆满了书。是的，她喜欢囤积可爱的杯子，但他不会只给她买一个杯子。给她选礼物很有压力。最后，他决定买两对适中的耳环和一个新的邮差包。他可能买的有点多了，但这是给巴里的，在哈尔看来，没有过分。  
圣诞节这一天普通的来到了。哈尔在一天前就煮好了薄荷树皮，巴里事先准备了大部分食物。牡蛎炖肉在冰箱里，随时可以加热，水果蛋糕躺在柜子里。火鸡、肉泥和沙拉必须在同一天准备好。  
哈尔把厨房里的桌子搬离了墙边，还从楼上搬来了多余的椅子。他给火鸡加了香料，把它放进烤箱，不时地看着它。整个屋子里弥漫着槲寄生的味道，巴里的老式收音机里正播放着圣诞歌曲。  
哈尔站在厨房中间，看着平静地剥着鸡蛋壳的巴里，口中哼着歌。  
"你为什么不用神速力做？"他突然问她，发现这一整天她做任何事都不急不躁的。  
巴里耸了耸肩，停下了哼唱的声音。  
"这是正常人的方式。"她脱口而出。"另外，我喜欢这样。可以更投入精神。"  
哈尔靠在台面上。"有什么需要我帮忙的吗？"  
巴里哼了一声，换了一条腿，她把重心放在了上面。她动了动屁股做了一个暗示性的动作，哈尔瞥了一眼冰箱。  
"你可以把桌子铺好。"她说，伸手去拿刀。她正在准备鸡蛋。"然后开始加热炖肉。"  
哈尔就这样做了。他检查了火鸡的情况，把鸡蛋藏进了冰箱。  
当一切准备就绪，炖肉在炉子上沸腾时，他在她旁边停了下来，凝视着铺好的桌子，这只是在等待客人的到来。他们在收音机里播放着《最后的圣诞节》。  
巴里的脸上即使没有什么表情，也是一脸的满足。哈尔抓住她的手，抚摸着她的手指，支撑着自己的身体，保持着自己的信心和呼吸，还有许多其他的情绪。他的心脏狂跳。  
"你知道，"他慢慢地开始说。"有件事我早就想告诉你了。"  
巴里透过睫毛望着他，她的头几乎是靠在他的肩膀上。哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，感觉自己的心好像随时都要从胸腔里跳出来。  
"我们认识很久了。"他低声说。"也许一开始，一切并不是很普通，也许我们现在已经是最好的朋友，也许我们已经住在一起了，但我还是想跟你说清楚。"  
他抓住她的手臂。  
“你和我。我——”  
电话铃响了。  
"糟了，我忘了给加里克家打电话。"她大声说，飞快地接电话。  
哈尔挠了挠鼻子，叹了口气。  
门铃响了，哈尔给达瑞尔开了门，因为巴里还在和杰伊说话。达瑞尔把装有苹果派和肉桂卷的包裹递给他，并放下礼物。他脱下外套，去了客厅。巴里给了他个拥抱，一边还在和加里克夫妇说话。  
达瑞尔切好派，放在冰箱上面。哈尔搅动着炖肉。巴里的笑声回荡在整个屋子里。哈尔叹了口气，闭上眼睛。  
达瑞尔给了他一个奇怪的眼神。"你压力有点大啊。你跟她告白了吗？"他问。  
哈尔应该有点疑心的，巴里的爸爸竟然这么支持他。一般来说岳父（不是说达瑞尔很快就会成为岳父）不是应该不赞成的吗。  
哈尔对这个问题又叹了口气。  
"差一点啊。"他说。"命运看我不爽。"  
达瑞尔嗤之以鼻，翻了个白眼。  
门铃响了，但哈尔还没动，就听到开门声。  
"巴里阿姨！" 艾利的声音扑面而来。  
达瑞尔笑了，至少在哈尔看来，他的笑容很像巴里——那笑容有点疲惫，很平静，睁着大眼睛又很满足。有时哈尔会想，达瑞尔是不是真的不是她的亲生父亲。  
艾瑞斯和巴里一起进了厨房，艾利还粘在她的手臂上。艾瑞斯一只手拿着一块大木板上有一个姜饼屋，另一只手抱着一个冰袋。哈尔扬了扬眉毛。  
"我们做了两个姜饼屋，我还自带了蛋酒。"艾瑞斯说。  
达瑞尔和哈尔为此皱起了眉头，盯着姜饼屋看。  
"那第二个呢？"他问。  
艾利脸上红了，有些雀斑与脸颊上的红晕融为一体。艾瑞斯笑了起来。  
"艾利昨天吃过了。"她说。  
"阿姨，你不应该说的！"她尖叫起来。  
巴里笑了笑，达瑞尔摇了摇头。哈尔知道艾利的速度很快新陈代谢也很快，但一整个姜饼屋？  
"你应该做三个。"他大声说。"一个给艾利，一个给巴里，一个给我们其他人，正常人。"  
话刚出口，他就意识到达瑞尔不知道他们都是飞车党。哈尔只能希望他能把这当做一个玩笑。  
达瑞尔哼了一声，艾瑞斯咯咯地笑了起来。巴里的脸和耳朵变得粉红，哈尔无法把目光从她身上转移开来。  
达瑞尔清了清嗓子，艾瑞斯笑了笑。  
"我们吃炖牡蛎吧。"巴里的爸爸提议。  
巴里笑了笑，艾瑞斯从桌上收拾碗筷。哈尔在巴里旁边停了下来，他知道如果他们不想当晚拖地的话，艾利应该不会把装满的碗搬回桌子。  
"我不干了。"艾瑞斯阴沉着脸。"你知道我讨厌炖牡蛎。"  
一分钟后，哈尔意识到巴里和达瑞尔也讨厌它。哈尔一般吃惯了海鲜，喜欢炖牡蛎就够了。就算他不喜欢，在太空时也吃过更恶心的东西。艾利只是喜欢吃食物，并不在意是什么食物的问题。  
哈尔做了个鬼脸。"我不明白。"他说。"如果没人喜欢，那为什么还要做这道菜呢？"  
巴里吃了一勺炖菜，皱起眉头。  
"诺拉以前总是在圣诞节做牡蛎炖肉。"达瑞尔解释道。  
诺拉的名字说明了一切。  
"好吧，"他说。"能在给我来点吗？艾利，你要不要再来点？"  
艾利害羞地笑着点点头，把碗递给他。哈尔检查了一下火鸡的情况，关掉了烤箱。  
哈尔给他们俩倒了些炖肉，巴里收拾了脏碗，捞出来土豆。艾瑞斯起身把沙拉和蛋端上桌。  
哈尔看到桌子上所有的菜，注意到它们的数量有多少。  
第二道菜他们吃得很平静。因为他们桌上有两个极速者，大部分食物都飞快消失了。达瑞尔正吃着剩下的火鸡，带着一丝疑惑。  
"这是你第一次做这么好吃的火鸡，小熊，"他说。  
艾瑞斯眉毛一挑，艾利手捂着嘴咯咯笑了起来。巴里面红耳赤，哈尔的脸一下子热乎乎的。  
"其实，这都是哈尔的功劳。"她摸着脖子喃喃自语。  
达瑞尔又哼了一声。他在哈尔身边经常这样做。他看着他，眼里是这段时间大家都在问的问题。你们在一起了吗？  
哈尔转开目光。  
"嗯，"达瑞尔开始说。"这倒是说得通。"  
巴里和艾利端来了水果蛋糕、苹果派和肉桂卷。他们放下了坚果和薄荷树皮。艾瑞斯把姜饼屋放在桌子中间。艾瑞斯给他们都倒了一些蛋酒，哈尔给艾利加热了巧克力与棉花糖。达瑞尔拿了一块水果蛋糕。  
他咬了第一口后就皱起了眉头。哈尔不知道这是怎么回事——他早上试过水果蛋糕，当时它还有点热，很好吃。  
"你没有加坚果？" 达瑞尔问道。  
巴里低头看了看装着热巧克力的锅。艾利正黏在她的手臂上。  
"哈尔对榛子和核桃过敏。"她悄悄地说。  
艾瑞斯对哈尔笑了笑，达瑞尔叹了口气。对哈尔来说，这不是什么大的配方变化，但也许细节说明一切。  
艾利正平静地喝着她的热巧克力，里面有大量的棉花糖和奶油。  
等到包括极速者在内的所有人都吃饱了，巴里从桌子边站了起来。  
"该送礼物了。"  
客厅里的圣诞树并不是很大，主要是因为天花板太低。它看起来有点可悲，上面没有多少装饰品。前几天和巴里一起装饰的时候，她找到了小时候的旧装饰品，根本没有多少好的了。  
艾利放弃了热巧克力，跑到客厅里去。其余的人都从桌子边站起来，哈尔有一种想抓住她的欲望——如果不是达瑞尔正看着他们，他可能真会这么做。  
不知为什么，艾利没有伸手去拿她的礼物。她拿了一个小盒子，是给达瑞尔的——这是哈尔送的礼物——还有其他几个，大小差不多。每一个都用纸平稳地包着，除了一个小小的盒子。  
哈尔皱起了眉头。  
巴里抓住他的胳膊，达瑞尔皱了一下眉头。艾利拿着礼物跑到他面前，几乎要跳起来。  
"这是一个传统——我们从房间里年龄最大的人开始。"巴里告诉他。  
艾利欣喜若狂，整个晚上都在为大家送礼物。达瑞尔得到了一小堆领带、袖扣和冰球比赛的门票。他得到了一堆图案各异的杯子——当他拆开一个手工制作的杯子时，艾利对他笑了笑，杯子上刻着弗莱上尉，还有一幅枪、警徽和袖口的画，画得出奇的好。达瑞尔拨了拨她的头发，艾利的脸颊红了。她的笑容很有活力。  
下一个是巴里，比艾瑞斯和哈尔大。她从艾利那里得到了一个类似的手工杯子——它是彩色的，上面刻着CSI艾伦的字样，上面有一个黑色的手印，黑色的表面一碰就变成了彩虹的指纹。艾瑞斯给她买了一件毛衣裙，是带高领的——看起来很贵。达瑞尔给她买了牛津鞋，她自己是不会买的，不想花那么多钱买鞋，每天跑那么多路会被毁掉。他给她的礼物是最大的，一个复古风格的皮制邮差包，还有两对耳环，一个是假珍珠的，一个是有蝴蝶的。  
接下来是艾瑞斯，比他大几个月。她得到了艾利送的一个个性的杯子——一个印有她第一篇头版文章的杯子。巴里给她买了套昂贵的日本笔记本，达瑞尔给了她一张咖啡馆的代金券。  
他得到了自己的杯子。它上面是用白色的油漆画了一架飞机，完全是黑色的——艾利告诉他，它在热的时候会发生变化，它确实发生了变化，变成了绿灯侠的标志，边上还有一架飞机的影子。艾利斯给他买了绿灯侠的袖扣，达瑞尔给他买了一个带链子的新皮夹子。巴里给他买了上次他们在商场里试穿的那件帽衫，但觉得太贵了没买，又买了一件回力衣，还有一顶小帽。  
"你老是忘了这不是加州。"她接着说。"一顶冬天的帽子对你有好处。"  
当然，艾利的礼物最多。他和巴里是在最后一个晚上包好了大部分的礼物。她有一套正义联盟的衬衫，一个新的闪电侠背包，绿灯侠的床单，蝙蝠侠和超人的袜子，哈尔看不懂的物理书，一本《美国超级英雄史》，还有一大堆糖果。  
艾利在给达瑞尔解释，穿上闪电侠的T恤，她要如何打击犯罪，如何像巴里阿姨一样为警察工作，让大家骄傲。达瑞尔也跟着点了点头，脸上洋溢着喜爱的表情——哈尔想象着他可能已经从巴里那里听过这些话了。  
巴里的手机响了。这不是平常的信号声音，所以不是闪电侠的电话，但巴里还是皱着眉头看了看屏幕。她接了电话，站了起来。沉默了一会儿，然后她说："是的，我接受所有的费用。"  
她一脸苦闷地走出客厅，哈尔的目光在她身后徘徊，直到她消失在厨房，他听到后门关闭的声音。  
他起身去追她。  
"让她单独呆几分钟，孩子。"达瑞尔开口了，皱着眉头看着他。"她在和她父亲说话。"  
"我知道。"他回答。"但她显然很不高兴，所以我就去陪陪她。"  
艾瑞斯笑了笑。这可能是正确的说法，因为达瑞尔叹了口气，对他点了点头。  
巴里坐在后廊的楼梯上，毫不介意冰冷的风。  
"你没事吧？"他问。  
她转过身来，用手指捂住嘴唇，让他安静下来。她还在讲电话，皱着眉头。  
"不，爸爸，那只是哈尔。对，我跟你说过的那个。"她说。然后，对哈尔说："爸爸说圣诞快乐。"  
哈尔有些吃惊。他坐到她身边，尽管感觉到寒冷袭来，还是把手放在她的膝盖上。  
"我想，祝他也快乐？"  
巴里笑着说，但听起来有点勉强。"他听到了。"她告诉哈尔。  
她面不改色的和爸爸聊了十几分钟。哈尔不知什么时候搂住了她，蜷缩着身子取暖。她不知什么时候停了下来，哈尔没有听清她爸爸到底说了什么，但巴里一分钟都没有说话。  
"有件事我必须告诉你。"她开口了，严肃至极。哈尔更紧地搂着她。"我找到了杀死妈妈的那个人。"  
哈尔意识到她确实找到了。因为是极速干的。她是在一个半月前发现的，哈尔确信她在这段时间里和父亲见了面，但也许她不知道该怎么告诉他。  
"爸爸，冷静点。"一分钟后，她说。"听着，我知道是谁干的，我知道，我知道这很危险。我知道，我知道。但无论如何我要找到证据，放你出去。"  
巴里捏着鼻梁，手里紧紧握着手机。  
"我的生活很幸福，爸爸。"她平静地告诉他。"但如果你在这里陪着我，那就更幸福了。"  
她结束通话说："我爱你，爸爸。" 她沉默的看着路灯，嘴巴颤抖着。  
"你没事吧？"他又问。  
她看了他一眼，眼睛透明的像玻璃似的，但笑容却多了几分轻松。  
"我会的。"她告诉他。  
她靠在他身上，脸颊趴在他的肩膀上，她的热气吹在哈尔的脖子上。  
"我有东西给你。"她突然说。"我不想当着别人的面给你，以防你不要。"  
她拿出几把用小飞机钥匙扣捆在一起的钥匙。他看了看钥匙又看了看她的脸。  
"这些都是家里的钥匙。我知道你一直在用备用的。"她解释道。"如果你愿意，你可以正式搬到我这里来住，不再租海滨城的公寓。文件我已经准备好了，只需要你签字，你就可以正式成为这里的居民了。如果你愿意的话。"  
哈尔对她笑了笑，把她的手握在手里。钥匙响了起来。  
"我当然想，小熊，"他回答。"我很想。"  
她笑了，比两分钟前明亮多了。他靠在她身上，她搂着他，笑着说话。他现在马上就要吻她。  
达瑞尔打开后门，清了清嗓子。  
"来吧，孩子们，"他说。哈尔已经快十年没被人叫过孩子了。"是时候拿相册了。"  
巴里哼唧一声，哈尔笑了起来。他真想看看她小的时候的样子。  
圣诞节的时候他没有再跟她告白。  
（巴里是个叛逆少女，达瑞尔告诉他。一个愤怒的孩子。她从六年级开始就和歧视作斗争，喜欢书本和科学而不是人。哈尔看到一张特别漂亮的照片，她和一个娇小的黑人女孩凯蒂-米切尔一起微笑，她在十一年级的女朋友。巴里长着一头柔顺的卷发，鼻子上有一堆雀斑，没怎么化妆，她的眼睛在照片上闪闪发光。）  
新年的时候他也没有跟她告白。哥谭市有一个小丑事件，蝙蝠侠让他们和戴安娜一起帮忙。他们在蝙蝠洞里过的年，并没有按照哈尔的计划在海滩上浪漫地散步。  
***************  
她有伤疤。闪电的疤痕。在某些地方还有战斗的疤痕。  
哈尔最后带她和艾利去海边的时候发现的。那是新年过后一两天后的事。他提议去澳大利亚，巴里同意了，说放松一下对他们都有好处。  
因此哈尔坐在扶手椅上，看着巴里给艾利涂上第二层防晒霜。艾利穿着哈尔第一次提到一起去海边时给她买的粉色褶皱背心。巴里还穿着夏装，但她下身穿着泳衣。哈尔穿上了游泳短裤。因为外面在下雪，所以看起来绝对好玩。  
"是不是已经涂了太多的防晒霜了？"他问道，观察着艾利的脸。它几乎都是白色的了。  
巴里扬了扬眉毛。"你长过雀斑吗？"  
哈尔不得不否认。她大概知道这种痛苦。  
"总之，我收拾好毛巾了，我们可以走了。"  
她站起身来，艾利和哈尔观察着她的身体向楼上移动。  
当巴里离开他们的视线时，艾利问道："我防晒霜涂得太多了吧？"  
哈尔笑着说。"绝对是太多了。"  
"我听见了！" 巴里在楼上叫道。  
艾利的脸红了。  
"你会游泳吗？" 哈尔问道。  
艾利摇摇头。"你能教我吗？"  
"当然，孩子。"他回答。"你马上就会游泳了。"  
巴里下楼来，背着一个巨大的沙滩包，里面有毛巾和其他绝对必要的东西。她在楼梯底部停了下来，再次搜索了一遍整个包里的东西是否都在。哈尔盯着她大腿光滑的皮肤和尖细的锁骨。他可能盯得也有点太久了，因为艾利踢了他的脚踝。  
"你不涂防晒霜吗？"他问，清了清嗓子。  
"以后再说吧。"她笑着回答。"准备出发了吗？"  
他们大约二十分钟后就到了澳大利亚，巴里抱着哈尔去的。当他们到达海岸的时候，哈尔负责，这样他们就可以和他一起在绿色的泡泡中飞行。他们找到了一个没有人看得见的海滩——在两个悬崖之间，远离人烟的海滩。  
巴里把毛巾放下来，艾利几乎在他们降落的下一秒就跳进水里。  
巴里脱掉了她的夏装，穿着一件齐腰的黑色上衣和高腰的比基尼下装。他没有想到——他以为她会有一件适中的背心或连体泳衣。他从未见过她如此暴露。她的腹部平坦甚至有点腹肌的形状，她的肩膀看起来比平时更宽，她的屁股一如既往地挺翘，但这一次没有被任何种类的材料所掩盖。哈尔脸上火辣辣的，给坐在他两腿之间的巴里后背涂上防晒霜，按摩着她的肩膀。她抱着膝盖，他第一次注意到了她的伤疤。  
他的手在她背部的皮肤上徘徊，她转过头从肩膀上看着他。  
"哈尔？"  
"我只是——你有——"他漫不经心地说道。他不知道为什么——很明显，她知道这道疤痕。毕竟那是在她的身上。  
"疤痕？"她替他说完。她翻了个白眼。"在得到神速力之前，我被雷劈了。那些是Lichtenberg 图形，是高电压流经我身体造成的烧伤痕迹。"  
疤痕在她的整个后背上，其中一条线从她的侧面滑落，几乎在她的比基尼线处，高高地结束在大腿上。她的脖子上也有一条不是闪电疤痕的乳白色直线，左肩下还有一条弹痕。  
"这就是为什么我的背上需要涂上防晒霜的原因。"她补充道。  
哈尔明白了。他猜想她对这些疤痕并不自觉——没有什么能让她自觉的，这些疤痕在哈尔看来就像画一样。他用手指摸了摸最粗的一条，巴里在他的手底下颤抖着。  
她的皮肤几乎是纯白色的，她的鼻子上有一条枪状的防晒线，那里有很多雀斑。艾利，由于水把防晒霜洗干净了一些，所以没有那么白了，她正在寻找贝壳。  
巴里从包里拿出书，放在膝盖上，靠着哈尔。他们的皮肤没有接触，挺热的，但哈尔在他们身体接触的地方感觉到了一些像晒伤的东西。他把下巴放在她的肩膀上，在文字上留下阴影，并搂住她的纤腰。说实话，他们经常这样睡觉——哈尔有时会用主卧室，即使艾利不在客房睡觉。巴里如果不是太累的话，通常会在睡觉前看书，哈尔会搂着她蜷缩在她的身边，搂着她的脖子。只是他从来没有在她裸露着胸部并且基本只穿着内衣的情况下这样做。低头一看，他很容易看到她的乳沟，这可不是经常发生的事情。  
她把她的一只手放在他的手掌上，哈尔向后靠了一下，爱不释手。  
"小熊，"他开始低声说。  
她没有从她的书上转开目光。"什么事？"  
"我…………嗯，我想告诉你一些事。"他说，努力挤出几句话。巴里只哼了一声作为回应。"你对我真的很重要。"  
巴里在他的怀里紧张起来，哈尔的心跳也加快了。他本身并不害怕，但他很担心。如果她的反应不好，哈尔不知道自己会怎么办。她是他的整个世界。  
"哈尔，"她吞吞吐吐的，听起来有气无力。"艾利在哪儿？我哪里都看不到她。"  
哈尔看了看海面，艾利不见踪影。他把胳膊从巴里的腰上松下来。  
"她刚才还在那儿。"他大声说。  
巴里站起身来，疯狂地四处张望，哈尔也站起身来，也是如此。  
"她不会游泳，哈尔。"巴里吐出一句话，声音里充满了恐慌。"要是出了什么事怎么办？如果她在什么地方绊倒了怎么办，而且——周围有那么多的珊瑚——如果她——"  
"巴里，"他说，把手放在她的肩膀上。"冷静点，她必须在这里，好吗？刚才她还在这里。她可能藏在某个地方。"  
巴里的额头皱了起来，哈尔握住了她的胳膊。  
几乎在同一时刻，艾利从右边的悬崖拐角处走了过来。那里的水已经漫过了她的手肘。  
"看，巴里阿姨！"她高兴地说。"我找到了这么多五颜六色的贝壳！"  
哈尔呼出一口气，恐慌感消失了。  
"艾莉森沃利斯韦斯特！" 巴里大发雷霆。"我是怎么跟你说的，什么都不说就跑得老远？"  
艾利缩着肩膀，看起来几乎和第一次见到哈尔时一样害怕。他为此皱起了眉头。  
"对不起，巴里阿姨。"她嗫嚅着说。"我不是故意的——"  
"没事的，孩子，"他打断她的话，感觉到她是多么的不安。巴里严厉地看了她一眼，但还是张开了双臂——艾丽几乎是立刻就抱住了她。"只要别再给我们吓出心脏病了。"  
他拨了拨她的头发，她害羞地看了他一眼。  
巴里呼出一口气，她全身放松。"你知道你不应该这样消失不见。你知道这可能意味着很多事情。"她训斥道。  
哈尔猜想她大概是指他们的生活方式意味着任何危险。仅仅因为他们在澳大利亚，并不意味着他们的任何敌人不会出现。是的，艾利可以因为溺水而消失，但她也可以因为被绑架而消失。  
"我们开始上游泳课吧，好吗？"他告诉她。"如果将能在我们被水包围的时候真正地游泳，可能会让你阿姨平静一些。"  
那天他真的快要告诉她了。他没有告诉她  
***************

哈尔决定约会是最好的选择。问题是，她并不知道这是一次约会。  
周二，回到地球过一个半星期的长假中，当他睡了大约十六个小时后醒来时，他充满了活力和勇气。巴里正在用神速力清晰早餐后的碗筷，离上班还有十分钟左右的时间。反正她可能要迟到了，这是神速者的特点。  
开朗、精力充沛、勇气十足的他在水槽边停了下来，挨着巴里。他靠在台面上，尽量让自己穿着运动裤和沾满咖啡的老头衫看起来很有诱惑力，一边对她笑了笑。她对他皱起了眉头，但眼睛里有火花。  
"出去玩怎么样，小熊？这个星期六，去吃个饭？"他坚定地问道。  
"当然，为什么不呢。"她简单地回答。  
她用厨房的布擦干了手。哈尔知道这不是最浪漫的时刻，但它是那么的家常，那么适合他们的关系和哈尔现在的生活方式。  
"找件好点的衣服穿，我带你去新布莱顿的餐厅。"他补充道，得意地笑了。这比他想象的要容易。  
他还给自己加了分，因为他说的是穿的东西而不是裙子。巴里穿西装挺性感的，他忘不了。  
在门口和她告别，像往常一样等她离开的时候，他开始起了疑心。这也太简单了叭。  
"你确定想去吗？"他问。  
巴里调整了一下手臂上的邮差包。  
"当然，"她漫不经心地说，在口袋里找钥匙。哈尔一言不发地把它们递给她。"反正我们总去，只是不在餐厅里，我想。我吃得这么多，好像很浪费，但如果你想吃更好的东西的话。"  
哈尔张了张嘴，又闭上了嘴，紧咬着下巴。也许带她去餐厅吃饭并不能那么明确地表明自己的意图，尤其是他们经常去饭馆吃饭，只是没有去餐厅。  
这并不意味着哈尔会放弃。他只是会在餐厅里或晚饭后，在公园里的某个浪漫的散步时，告诉她他对她的感觉。  
巴里穿上外套。"我们以后再说吧，午饭时见？"她问。  
哈尔点了点头，靠在她身上。他吻了她的额头。  
她的脸变得通红，哈尔意识到自己刚才做了什么。他很自然地做了，他大多时候都忍住了，但这对他来说是很自然的事，很明显的事，每次他们说再见时他都想做的事，哈尔很惭愧他现在做了。这是一个步骤，也许是前进，因为他们的整个关系，哈尔不得不承认，是建立在忽略某些事情，像那个吻一样的事情。他们的关系是牢固而稳定的，没错，但也是犹豫不决的。哈尔应该记得的。  
巴里飞快地对他说："再见。"然后就去上班了。

这边，哈尔周六五点在楼下等巴里。她刚巡逻回来已经迟到了，超出了他们预约的时间，现在在楼上的卫生间里换衣服。不过是她的话不会耽误太久。  
她跑下楼，还戴上了圣诞节从哈尔那里得到的一只耳环。她穿着一件淡蓝色的、宽松的、及膝的连衣裙，吊带领和合身的腰部。这只耳环和她头发上带珍珠的装饰性发夹相配。哈尔喜欢她穿裙子，但也喜欢她穿西装，穿套装，穿运动裤，穿西裤。  
穿着淡绿色衬衫和黑色西裤的哈尔对她笑了笑。  
"不过我想我得对我的头发做些什么。"尽管哈尔没有说话，她还是说。  
她的头发除了放下的刘海，其他都很凌乱。从他认识她开始她的头发就这样。她的头发底部较短，顶部较长——长到几乎到了下巴。最近几个月它们变得长了一些，哈尔可以在拨弄它们的时候抓住一把较短的头发。  
"你这周应该剪头发。"他站在她身边，在墙上的镜子旁边告诉她。  
她试着用梳子对它们做些什么，但并不那么容易。  
"也许吧。"她默默地说道。  
短发从长发下面伸出来。  
"或者你可以把它们留起来。"他说。"你在高中时留长发的样子很好看。"他补充道，记得达瑞尔在圣诞节给他看的照片。  
巴里一下子全身绷紧。她闭上眼睛，把目光从哈尔身上移开。看到她紧绷的肩膀、紧缩的下巴和精巧地皱起的眉毛他浑身一凉。她再次强迫自己放松下来。  
"我不留长发。"她慢慢地告诉他，小心翼翼地选择着自己的词语。"我就是不留。"  
哈尔学着以前跟她相处的经验并没有停下询问，"可是为什么？"  
巴里舔了舔嘴唇，低头看着她的脚。她的皮肤上有鸡皮疙瘩。当她把目光转向镜子时，她的脸色很冷酷，哈尔从来没有见过她这么无情的样子。  
"你知道，在法庭上，克里斯亚当斯告诉我是我自找的。说我不应该穿裙子和短裙。"她开口说话了，让哈尔浑身的血液都凉了。"他说我的蓝眼睛和金黄色的长发让我看起来像个洋娃娃。是我的金发长发和蓝眼睛是自找的。"  
哈尔屏住呼吸，她惨淡地冲他笑了笑。他抓住她的手，紧紧捏着，浑身绷紧。  
哈尔不应该感到惊讶。在他内心深处，他有这种想法，那些怀疑。她的衣着打扮，她穿太女性化的衣服是多么的不舒服，她是多么害怕公众对她是女人的看法，她对攻击和不尊重女人的行为是多么的激烈。不知为什么，哈尔想起了那个消防员对她说的话——关于她不想约会是因为高中时的混蛋。为什么她这么不喜欢奥利弗。  
他深吸了一口气，不知道该说什么才好。也许没有任何话语可以让它变得好起来。他用拇指揉了揉她的手掌。她看了他一眼，眉头皱了起来，驼着肩膀。  
"我喜欢我的长发。"她说。"但我没有自在到——足够——。  
哈尔咽了咽口水，不知道该怎么做。他给了她一个漂亮的、弱弱的微笑，尽管他觉得自己的脸颊绷得很紧，但还是微笑。  
"那你就得去剪头发了。"他简单地回答道。  
巴里的笑容一亮，透过睫毛望着他。  
那天哈尔也没有跟她告白。他们在Monzoni吃了一顿丰盛而安静的晚餐，哈尔竭尽所能让她感到放松和安全。  
那天晚上他们牵着手穿过公园的时候，哈尔什么也没说。他不想也不知道该怎么打破沉默的气氛。这不是时候告白。  
哈尔没有告诉她。  
（大约两三个星期后，巴里告诉了他整个故事。告诉他，她去参加舞会后的派对，游泳队队长在派对中间猥亵她，没有人阻止。因为她从来没有喜欢过他，他也不在乎。因为他想要，而她不想。  
她告诉他关于法庭审判的事情，那个家伙如何只得到了一年的缓刑和限制令，因为他有一个大学的体育奖学金，他是一个聪明的年轻人。）  
巴里没有去理发店。哈尔不知道该怎么想。他不知道这是好事还是坏事。  
***************  
哈尔讨厌去找他的兄弟们。他不会说他憎恨他的兄弟们——这是个太强烈的词（尽管比起吉姆，哈尔不得不补充说，这更接近恨杰克）。但他很爱他的侄子和侄女，他有一个坚定的观点，那就是孩子们都不应该受到大人们的决定的影响，既然他们这么喜欢他，他可以牺牲自己，和兄弟们相处几个小时。  
（巴里认为他这样做非常成熟，哈尔也为她感到骄傲。）  
当他被邀请参加杰森，杰克的第一个孩子的生日时，他接受了。  
整整一天，他都情绪低落，所以最后，和巴里一起吃晚饭，吐司加奶酪和果酱还有香肠的时候，她问他："怎么了？你今天安静得可怕。"  
哈尔看着她，咀嚼着吐司。她喝了一口茶，等待他的回答。  
"家庭戏，我猜，"他抱怨道。  
巴里皱了皱眉头。"我有我的家庭狗血剧，"她开始说。"你已经可以把它说出来了。"  
哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，她平静地笑了。  
"我侄子杰森有一个生日聚会，"他解释道。"我不太喜欢和兄弟们同处一室，但我可以为了杰森牺牲自己。"  
巴里对此翻了个白眼，但那是喜欢多于恼怒。  
"你不太喜欢？"  
哈尔意味深长地将一整片吐司塞进嘴里。巴里叹了口气，有些伤感地注视着他。哈尔有时在提到他的家人时，会看到她的这张脸。哈尔自己也已经失去了父母，但他还有两个兄弟，理论上他可以和他们见面，聊天，分享生活。巴里的家庭以前很小，只有她的父母，但现在只有收养她的人组成。巴里是个恋家的人，当哈尔提到他那些活蹦乱跳的亲戚而哈尔并没有把他们当成家人的人时，大概有某种苦涩和凄凉伴随着她。  
哈尔吞了吞口水，看向一边。"别误会，我爱杰森和霍伊，还有海伦。"他吐出一句话。巴里把头靠在手肘上。"但是杰克和吉姆，尤其是杰克，跟我相处得不好。我想，从来没有好过。"  
"所以，你只是为了杰森而去？"她漫不经心地问。  
她拿起茶杯喝了一大口，舔着嘴唇等他回答。哈尔不确定地点点头。  
"孩子们很好。"他又解释道。"是大人不好。"  
巴里对此皱起了眉头。考虑到她和每个人（好吧，除了奥利弗）的关系都很好，她可能不明白为什么哈尔和他的家人相处得不太好。尤其是哈尔，除了有点固执，其他时候都挺随和的啊。  
"你要我跟你一起去吗？"她缓缓地问。"陌生人的存在通常有助于保持文明交往。"  
哈尔咽了咽口水，瞪大眼睛看着她诚实、认真的表情，她目光中的温情，以及她向他的方向靠拢的样子，仿佛要给他安慰。  
他犹豫了一下。让巴里看到他生活中那丑陋的部分，他的家庭，是哈尔从未想过的。他不想让她看到他生活中的那部分，那是造成他大部分不完美、缺陷的原因。  
"这只是一个提议。"她吐出，注意到他的脸。"你不必同意。"  
哈尔喝了一口咖啡，看了看她放在台面上的手。  
"如果你想的话。"他说。"但这不会是最美好的体验。"  
巴里给他送上一个阳光般鼓励的微笑。  
"我当然想。"她愉快地回答。"你几乎认识我所有的家庭成员，而我还没有见过你家的任何一个人。你不会不想让我见人吧？"她打趣道。  
哈尔俏皮地踢了踢她的脚踝，把他们的脚缠在一起。她把一缕头发梳到耳后。  
"杰森会很高兴的。"他只说。  
下一个星期六，哈尔在生日聚会前半小时与巴里在他的公寓里见面。  
整个地方都是灰尘，因为哈尔算是搬出去了。他在公寓里几乎什么都没有——不配套的盘子和杯子、床单，还有空空如也的纸箱，这些都是把他的东西搬到巴里家后留下的。嗯，现在是巴里和他的家了。  
她穿了一件春装，长长的粉色的大衣。她进公寓后脱下了它，但是，注意到灰尘就没有挂起来。她站在那里，几乎是靠在门边，穿着一件纽扣的复古连衣裙，领口有内衬。裙子是婴儿蓝色的，有可爱的圆点，在膝盖以上。她戴上哈尔的耳环和布鲁斯的项链。她的手里拿着一个小挎包。哈尔穿着一件衬衫和一条黑色的牛仔裤，觉得自己穿得也太随便了。  
她把一缕头发塞到耳后。小巧可爱的发夹，上面有蝴蝶和花朵，装饰着她的头发。  
哈尔捧着礼物。杰森喜欢飞行，（哈尔喜欢认为这是乔丹家血液里的东西）所以给他买了那种遥控飞机模型，还有一个收藏品，可以挂起来。巴里前一天就给他包好了，里面放了一大堆糖果。  
哈尔那天早上一直在为卡罗尔做文书工作——这就是他们在海滨城见面的原因。他不想太早叫醒她。整个周五晚上，巴里都在城市里巡逻——寒冷队长和热浪联手，整个中心城都被惊动了。除去和无赖帮的麻烦，好像还发生了三起抢劫案和一场火灾。最后巴里累得不行了，她打电话向哈尔求助。  
她向他提出早上要和他一起去费里斯航空，但他拒绝了。哈尔只是想让她好好睡一觉。  
哈尔穿上了他的飞行员夹克。他一只手拿着用绿色纸包着的礼物，另一只手搂着巴里的腰。他们走到外面，在建筑物之间，这样哈尔就能在不被人看见的情况下穿上制服。  
他们落在房子之间的某个小巷里，离杰克的房子还有两个街区。巴里穿上大衣，已经感觉不到绿色泡泡的温暖了。哈尔深吸一口气，为见到兄弟们做准备。  
巴里抓住他的手，安慰地笑了——这大概是那天最美好的一幕。哈尔半笑着捏了捏她的手掌。  
当他们在杰克家的门廊上停下来的时候，即使有她在他身边，哈尔也紧张得像鼓一样。门里传来孩子们的声音和锅碗瓢盆的声音。  
巴里按响了门铃，哈尔还没来得及改变主意。哈尔挺直了背脊，等待着攻击，等待着他灾难一样的家庭关系。  
珍妮丝为他们开了门，但哈尔还是很紧张。她几乎和杰克一样不喜欢他，她的笑容有点假。  
"哈罗德，"她慢慢地说。"我们不确定你会来。"  
巴里对此皱起了眉头，但没有发表意见。  
"不过我还是来了。"他说。  
珍妮丝让他们进来。一秒钟后，哈尔被他的侄子和侄女包围了。杰森几乎是挂在胳膊上，霍伊正拽着他的衬衫袖子。海伦还很小，很娇小，扑在他的腿上。大家都叫着他的名字，哈尔假装在他们身下挣扎。哈尔叔叔是最好的，尽管杰克很生气，但杰森告诉他很多次。巴里笑了，看到他在孩子们身边有多放松。  
珍妮丝瞥了一眼他的身后，皱着眉头，发现了巴里。巴里脱下外套，把它挂在附近的墙上。她正拿着杰森的生日礼物，一脸平静、满足。  
珍妮丝清了清嗓子，孩子们放开了哈尔。客厅里，有杰森在学校的几个朋友和其他家人。巴里把哈尔的外套脱下来，什么也没说，也挂在墙上。  
珍妮丝舔了舔嘴唇，在他们之间打量着。  
"我们还没有见过面吧？"她对巴里说。"珍妮丝乔丹。"  
巴里对她笑了笑，但相当冷淡。她走到他们面前，和哈尔肩并肩地站着，孩子们好奇地观察着她。她伸出一只手。  
"巴里艾伦，哈尔的朋友。"她自我介绍道。  
珍妮丝听到这个名字皱起了眉头，吃了一惊，但还是礼貌地笑了笑，握住了她的手。  
杰森皱了皱眉头。  
"唉，哈尔叔叔，你有女朋友了。"他吐槽道，做了个鬼脸。  
哈尔的脸颊火辣辣的，巴里脸红耳赤，紧张地笑了起来。  
"杰森。"他妈妈骂道。  
哈尔翻了个白眼。  
"没关系，"他说，抓住巴里的手。"我在他这个年纪也觉得女孩很恶心。"  
珍妮丝做了个鬼脸。  
"你还有这样的时候？"她哼道。  
巴里又皱起了眉头，但哈尔尽量不在自己身上表现出什么。  
"走吧，杰森，"他说，朝他的方向移动。"我们上楼去打开礼物吧。"  
杰森干脆跑上楼去，兴奋得几乎要尖叫起来，海伦和霍伊又向哈尔跳过去，所以哈尔没有别的选择，只能把他们抬起来，扛上楼去。巴里把海伦在他怀里正了正，小侄女送她一个羞涩的微笑，把脸埋在叔叔的脸上。巴里向珍妮丝点了点头，他们去了杰森的卧室。  
杰森在房间里跳来跳去。哈尔注意到，一切都和他记忆中的一样——桌面上乱糟糟的，印有卡通正义联盟的床单被糟蹋了，窗户上面，挂着飞机模型，是杰森每次生日时收到的，书架上还有关于飞机的书。  
哈尔放开海伦和霍伊，他们跑到杰森的身边。巴里在他旁边停下，手里还拿着杰森的礼物。哈尔送她一个微笑，把她赶到床上。杰森蹦蹦跳跳的，迫不及待地想得到他的礼物。他们坐在床上，杰森坐在他们中间，孩子们坐在脚下的地毯上。  
哈尔喜欢给杰森送礼物。这孩子一点也不像他的父亲或母亲，但哈尔喜欢想，如果他的父亲没有在事故中死去，他也会成为像杰森一样的男孩。杰森拆开礼物后，他让哈尔把新的飞机模型与收藏品挂在窗边给他看。海伦和霍伊正好奇地看着遥控飞机的操纵杆。巴里靠在她的手上，露出温暖而怀念的笑容。  
"嘿，杰森。"巴里开口了。杰森看了她一眼，突然害羞起来。"我知道你还不太了解我，但我有一点东西要给你。"  
哈尔皱起了眉头。她没有跟他提过。  
杰森马上不害羞了，向她靠近。海伦和霍伊的目光都集中在她身上。  
"你有？" 杰森疑惑地问道。  
巴里这时拨了拨头发。  
"虽然不大，但是是的，我有。"  
她从皮包里拿出一个哈尔从未见过的小盒子。  
"你叔叔告诉我，你想成为像他一样的飞行员，对吗？"她慢慢地问道。  
杰森迅速向她点了点头，伸手接过盒子。她打开了它。哈尔愣住了。  
巴里拿出一条长长的金属链子，上面有一个小小的牌子和一个飞机挂饰。虽然不是太抢眼，但很适合杰森对飞机的痴迷。当她转动手中的盘子时，哈尔注意到上面刻上了杰森的全名和出生日期。杰森深吸了一口气，被这份新礼物所吸引。  
"哇，"他喃喃自语，接过链子。"这牌子是怎么回事？"  
"这是狗牌，军队里的飞行员都有。"她解释道。"你爷爷有一个，你叔叔也有一个。"  
哈尔从空军退伍后就不再戴狗牌了，开始为费里斯航空工作。它就在他们家楼梯下的某个箱子里，等待着一个不会再来的时刻。  
杰森一下子就把它戴上了，笑着说。  
"谢谢你，巴里阿姨，"他吐出一句话，抱住了她。  
她的脸变红了，她看了看哈尔。他对她笑了笑。  
珍妮丝在楼下叫他们，说蛋糕已经做好了。孩子们连忙起身，想跑过别人。海伦在门口停了下来。哈尔和巴里看着她。  
"没事吧，亲爱的？" 哈尔还没来得及开口，巴里就问道。"我们马上就到。"  
海伦用她那双蓝色的大眼睛注视着他们。  
"为什么你的名字叫巴里？"她犹豫了一下。"这是一个男孩的名字。"  
哈尔眨了眨眼睛。巴里咬着嘴唇，但她的眼睛里有火花。她向海伦的方向靠了靠，挥手让海伦靠近。  
"你能保守秘密吗？" 巴里问道，仿佛在谋划着什么。海伦点了点头，巴里拢了拢几根散乱的头发。"一开始大家都以为我是个男孩，连我爸爸和妈妈也是。所以他们给我起了个男孩的名字。"  
我也这么以为啊，哈尔想。海伦做了个鬼脸，叉着腰。  
"可他们怎么能这样呢？你太漂亮了。"她嘟囔着，撅着嘴说。"你连头发都编好了。"  
巴里耸耸肩，对她眨眨眼。  
"他们就是这样。"她轻声回答。"你想让我给你的编个辫子吗？"  
"也许晚饭后吧。"海伦决定。  
哈尔清了清嗓子。  
"来吧，海伦，"他开口说道。"下楼去，告诉妈妈我们马上就到。"  
海伦又点了点头，跑了出去，尖叫着追着弟弟。哈尔叹了口气。  
"他们怎么会有这么多精力？"  
他倒在巴里旁边的床上，把头枕在她的腿上。  
"你是承认自己老了吗？"她揶揄道。  
哈尔嗤之以鼻。"拜托，我永远不会老。"  
巴里用她的手拨弄着他的头发，看向一边。哈尔闭上眼睛，心平气和。  
"你骗了我，你知道吗？"她突然说。哈尔看了她一眼，她的手摸了摸他的额头。他的心跳加快了。"你对孩子们很好。"  
哈尔对她眨了眨眼睛，给了她一个狡猾的微笑。她眨了眨睫毛，看着他那张傻乎乎的脸。  
"我没有撒谎。我只是最近有很多练习。"他指出。"艾利帮了忙。"  
巴里笑着说，把一缕头发塞到耳后。  
门开了，吉姆走了进来。哈尔连忙坐起来，沉着脸，差点滑倒在地上。  
"对不起，我不想打扰你们? 吉姆缓缓说道，目光在他们之间游移。"就是，嗯，蛋糕和晚餐都准备好了，孩子们也……"  
"不耐烦了。"哈尔替他说完。"我们马上下楼。"  
吉姆清了清嗓子。 "是啊，当然。"  
哈尔做了个鬼脸，巴里又笑了起来。他推了推她，当她抓住他的手肘时，他站了起来，自己拉着她。他们在笑。  
当他们进入客厅时，巴里搂着他的胳膊，除了孩子们，每个人都在盯着他们看。巴里假装没有什么感觉，但哈尔感觉到她的背是如何紧张，她的肌肉在颤抖。他揉了揉她的腰，用拇指触摸她的闪电疤痕的皮肤。  
她向大家介绍自己，保持平静，脸上带着温暖的微笑。她经常瞥了一眼哈尔。他们坐在吉姆和他的妻子苏的旁边。苏是个记者，她很容易就找到了与巴里共同话题，巴里主要是因为艾瑞斯知道她的文章。吉姆和哈尔坐在那里，听他们说话——哈尔听是因为巴里是房间里最好的人，吉姆是因为苏已经怀孕六个月了，吉姆有点过于保护了。  
他们给杰森唱了生日快乐歌，哈尔在接下来的二十多分钟里笑得合不拢嘴，只因为巴里在这里，杰森很开心，杰克还没有说什么。  
当他们已经吃过蛋糕和晚餐，孩子们离开餐桌去后院玩的时候，问题就开始了。  
巴里站了起来，房间里的每一道目光都转向她。哈尔没有动，于是她推了推他的膝盖。  
"来吧，至少我们可以帮着打扫卫生。"她提供。  
哈尔想抗议，因为杰克和吉姆可是坐着没动，但她一个眼神，哈尔就干脆起身把桌上的脏盘子收走了。  
大家更是紧紧盯着他们。珍看到他们端着脏盘子从厨房门走出来，愣住了。她扬了扬眉毛，把干净的甜点盘子递给他们。哈尔顺从地跟在巴里身后，后来铺好了桌子。  
第一个问题开始了，当他们坐下来时，杰克开口了。  
"没想到这次你真的来了。还和卡卡罗尔以外的女孩在一起。”  
哈尔想冲他发火，好像她不在房间里一样谈论巴里。巴里意味深长的把她的手放在他的膝盖上。哈尔闭了一下眼睛，深吸一口气。  
"嗯，今天是杰森的生日。"他回答说。"我不会错过的。"  
"是啊，就像你不会错过他上两个生日一样。"杰克哼了一声。  
巴里皱起了眉头。  
"我们可以别提了吗？" 吉姆开口了。"哈尔是个混蛋，它发生了，故事结束了。"  
巴里紧紧抓住哈尔的裤子，他习惯性地把她的手握在手里。  
"是啊，我们最好说说他和一个陌生人一起出现的事，可能是他的一个好不容易搞到手的战利品。"  
哈尔猛地一下子站了起来，把整张桌子都震了起来。巴里意味深长地看了他一眼，还握着他的手。  
"哈尔，"她拉住他的手，嘶声说道。  
"你可以说我的任何事，"他开始说道。  
杰克像往常一样，截断了他的话语。"我有很多关于你的事可以说。"他吐出一句话。"但大家都已经听过了，没有什么改变。"  
"伙计们，"吉姆试探道。  
两兄弟都快速地瞪了他一眼，然后转过身。  
"那么告诉我，"杰克继续说道。"她在这里做什么？又是一个富家女，还是你在路上捡到的一个放荡的女服务员？"  
"闭上你的臭嘴。"哈尔吼道。  
苏珊离开了客厅，珍从厨房回来。她停在门框前，双手交叉放在胸前。  
"你非得把每次家庭聚会都搞得一团糟吗，哈罗德？" 珍问道。  
巴里立刻看着她，眼神很犀利。  
"什么？"她慢慢说道。  
"你没有发言权。"杰克对她发火。"哈罗德离开家庭，杀死我们的母亲时，你并不在场。"  
"我请你再说一次。"她过于冷静地说。"据我所知，癌症不会因为成年的儿子选择危险的职业而发病。"  
房间里甚至没有人呼吸。杰克的脸还是很愤怒。  
"这是第一点。"她继续说。"他是为了杰森而来，他是心胸更宽广的男人，是为了杰森而来，而你却因为是个小气鬼而斤斤计较。"  
哈尔咽了口唾沫，抓住她的手肘。她的脸色凝重起来，胫骨高高翘起，眼睛眯着，显示出她有多生气。  
"巴里，别说了。"他低声说。  
杰克嗤之以鼻："对，算了吧，你——"  
"闭嘴。"说到一半她就打断了他。"哈尔不喜欢来看你，我一点也不奇怪。他甚至什么都没做，你就责骂了他。"  
"显然你不像我们那样了解他。"杰克冷笑道。"你不知道他做过什么。"  
"不，我想我更了解他，尽管你们已经认识他一辈子了。"她回答。"而且不管他做了什么，都是过去的事了。怀恨在心，不宽恕是小人的特点。"  
"小人？" 珍妮丝叫道。"我丈夫——"  
巴里狂怒地瞪了她一眼，哈尔能看到她眼中的闪电火花。珍妮丝沉默了。  
"如果你是我的家人，你这样跟我说话，我就会立刻离开。" 巴里深吸了一口气。"但你不是，这是哈尔的决定，是他考虑到杰森而做出的决定。你最好给我道歉。"  
没有人说话，巴里大声呼出一口气。  
"现在，如果你不介意的话，我答应海伦要给她编辫子。"  
她从阳台门离开，去找那些玩得开心的孩子们。哈尔站在那里，惊呆了。苏一脸严肃地走进客厅，把手放在肚子上。  
"你知道她是对的。"她只是说。  
杰克没有回答。吉姆呼出一口气，和巴里一样大声，他的肩膀松下来。  
"够猛。你给自己找了一个厉害女孩，"他提了一嘴。哈尔不得不同意，因为巴里就是这样，做任何事从来不半途而废。"我们很抱歉，真的。"  
"你自己道歉吧。"杰克把话说了出来。  
哈尔皱了皱眉头，双手交叉在胸前，嗤之以鼻。  
"我不要你们的道歉，"他回答。"反正也不是真心的。而且我是为了杰森、霍伊、海伦，还有苏要在未来三个月里带的那个孩子而来。"  
"简，"苏纠正道。"我们要给她取名叫简。"  
哈尔看着她，平静下来，眼神变得柔和。  
"我想，我们不会待太久的。"最后他又说。"我就跟孩子们说再见了。"  
珍妮丝清了清嗓子。  
"哈罗德，"她开始说道。"哈尔，等着吃甜点吧。"  
哈尔知道她只是为了孩子们。他耸了耸肩。  
"我要去找孩子。" 他用拇指指了指花园的门。"巴里在等。"  
哈尔一言不发地离开了，没有回头。巴里坐在露台的边缘，观察孩子们如何玩捉迷藏。他坐在她旁边，他们的膝盖相碰。抬头眼神忧伤的看了他一眼，玻璃般的眼睛疲惫不堪。她可能比他更难过。  
"我把一切都弄得更糟了，不是吗？"她对着空气低声说。  
哈尔搂着她，感觉背上起了鸡皮疙瘩。风很冷，巴里就像一个温暖的暖炉。  
"你没有。"他说。这是伤人的事实。杰克永远是混蛋，但也许其他人会从这种无稽之谈中醒悟过来。"现在会有点尴尬，但会过去的。"  
巴里拍了拍他的膝盖。她的手停留在那里。  
"别撒谎，哈尔。"  
哈尔把胳膊从她的腰上移开，握住她的手，把他们的手指交织在一起。巴里正盯着她的腿。  
"我只是——"她开始说。"他们无缘无故地犯浑，我无法接受。"  
"是的，他们是，"他同意了，他的声音带着幽默。"但你教训了他们，早该有人这么做了。他们不会听我的。"  
哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，捏了捏她的手掌。  
"我更遗憾你不得不听他们的话，他们侮辱了你。"他承认。  
"这并不重要。我想，他们——我没有权利这样做，这有点可悲。我不应该这样做。我毕竟是他们家的陌生人。"  
她叹了口气，哈尔靠向她，离她的脸只有几英寸远。  
"你不是什么陌生人。"他嘶声道。她没有把目光从她的腿上移开。"巴里，看着我。"  
她用一只胳膊抱住自己，转过身来朝他的方向看，但还是不看他的眼睛。他抬起她的下巴，转过她的脸。她的眉毛皱了起来，眼睛里充满了同情。  
"你不仅仅是一个陌生人，小熊。比陌生人要重要的多。"他告诉她。  
就是那一刻。他要告白了。他就要。  
然后海伦跑到他们面前，跳上她的腿，她的裙摆也跟着跳动起来。  
"你现在能给我编辫子吗，巴里阿姨？"她问。  
他们的目光互相转开。巴里对她笑了笑，放开了哈尔的手。  
"当然可以，亲爱的。"她回答。  
哈尔叹了口气，观察着巴里如何把海伦拢在腿上。  
他们确实留下来吃了一顿非常尴尬的甜点，主要是孩子们坚持要吃。海伦有一个非常复杂的，至少在哈尔看来，辫子冠，用巴里的蝴蝶发夹夹住。吉姆看着他们，几乎是在笑，苏平静地与巴里交谈。  
留下来吃甜点是值得的，即使只是看到当吉姆问巴里是做什么工作的时候，她回答时杰克的表情，。  
"我是个CSI。"  
杰克皱了皱眉头。  
"所以你走了一条简单的路，高中毕业后直接去了警校，"他说。  
"我考虑过，是的，但我爸希望我有个学位。"她轻松地回答。"我有一个化学物理学博士，我在伯克利上学。"  
杰克眨了眨眼，吉姆哼了一声，手捂着嘴笑了。  
这一次，是哈尔皱起了眉头。  
"你是吗？"他质问道。"你从来没跟我说过，我以为你只有硕士学历。"  
"这没什么好说的。我是在职读博士的。"她耸耸肩，解释道。"文凭在柜子里。"  
"在那个箱子里？我从来没有在那里看到过它。"  
"不，在其中一个文件夹里。"  
吉姆给了他们一个奇怪的眼神。  
"你们住在一起吗？"他吐出一句话。  
巴里和哈尔一下子脸红了。  
苏珊胳膊肘怼了吉姆一下，扬了扬眉毛。  
吉姆清了清嗓子。"我是说，如果不是太私密的话——如果我可以问——"  
哈尔耸了耸肩，还真没准备好回答。  
"我们算是吧。"他承认。  
"那你们到底在一起生活了多久？" 杰克冷笑道。  
巴里的眼睛与哈尔的眼睛对视，她的鼻子皱了起来。她舔了舔嘴唇。  
"嗯，到九月就两年了吧？"  
哈尔知道这听起来很可笑。尤其是他们还没有在一起。杰克被水呛到了，苏笑了。  
哈尔看了看她，她也看了看他。她的眼睛是那么蓝。  
"她绝对不是个陌生人。"他说。  
她给了他一个灿烂的微笑。

（后来，看着巴里重新梳理海伦的辫子，蝴蝶针插在海伦的发丝上，巴里的头发又乱了，他无法把目光从她身上移开。吉姆清了清嗓子。  
"她就是那个人，对吗？" 吉姆问道。"你要安定下来了。"  
哈尔没有停止看她。  
"是的，我想我是的。"他简单地回答。）  
**************  
哈尔从奥阿回来就知道不对劲了，在日常正联会议上，没有巴里，大家都在盯着他看。  
外太空旅行结束后，哈尔通常不会在瞭望塔停留——他总是急着去找巴里。有时候，他在上了讨厌的、不卫生的星球后，为了确认一下，就会来做隔离检查。  
他回来的时候，高级成员的汇报正在进行，巴里从来没有错过开会。哈尔在上半场会议过去后才来了。  
他们旁边的两张椅子，是空的。他的内心有什么东西凝固了。  
所有的人都看着哈尔，包括蝙蝠侠。奇怪的是，布鲁斯并没有因为他的无礼打扰而怒吼。戴安娜关切地看了他一眼，奥利弗在椅子上蠕动着。出乎意料的紧张。  
当过了很久都没有人说话的时候，哈尔第一次产生了担忧的冲动。  
哈尔闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，让自己的心平静下来。他挪到巴里的椅子上，就在戴安娜旁边，意味深长的瞅了蝙蝠侠一眼，清了清嗓子。  
"巴里呢？"他突然问道。  
奥利弗平时很少出席这些会议，他舔了舔嘴唇，靠在椅子上。除了戴安娜和布鲁斯，没有人看他的眼睛。  
"巴里在哪里？"他更小声地重复了一遍，声音断断续续的。  
戴安娜，从椅子上站起来，抓住了他的胳膊肘。  
"哈尔。"她轻轻地说。"我很抱歉"  
他的腿沉沉的，戴安娜扶他坐下。他知道自己看起来非常可怜，但对他来说，旁边的空位、没有巴里的空间和看着他的眼神更让他可怜。  
哈尔麻木的看了看自己的手。戴安娜抚摸着他的手臂。  
"巴里呢？"他重复了一遍，说出的话听起来像隔着一层，他听不见。  
"一次极速教授的攻击。"蝙蝠侠最后回答道。  
哈尔双手捂着脸，用手肘靠在桌子上，忍着的泪水终于涌出眼眶。房间里的人开始围着他转，晕眩感让他的头在盘旋着，他失去了一切活下去的欲望。  
她不可能……她不可能……这是不可能的。她不可能死。  
他无法呼吸，房间里的人都模模糊糊的。有人在跟他说话，但他听不清是什么，是谁。这是他二十年来第一次感觉到害怕、恐慌。  
"哈尔，听着。"戴安娜开始抚摸他的肩膀。她站起来，在他身边徘徊。"听我说。"  
哈尔不想听。他深吸了一口气，但一点用处也没有——他还是喘不上气。奥利弗向他走去，站在他的另一边，把空椅子藏在背后，蝙蝠侠把转过目光，其他几个人也准备接近哈尔。  
"J'onn，"超人说话了，"你能让他冷静下来吗？"  
火星人犹豫了一下。  
"这需要打破隐私的边界。"他提醒道。  
蝙蝠侠还在往旁边看着。  
"动手吧。"  
哈尔突然觉得脑子里空荡荡的，不记得是什么让他如此激动。但他看着奥利弗，看到那张没有被坐着的椅子，看到他自己坐在巴里的位置上，他想起了刚才他们告诉有他的一切。自从他爸爸死后，他第一次想哭。  
"没用的。"J'onn宣布。"我得把他弄晕，或者剥夺他的记忆。"  
蝙蝠侠什么也没说。哈尔，在脑海深处，感觉到奥利弗的手搭在他的肩膀上，不知怎么的，迷迷糊糊地听到戴安娜和他说话。哈尔无法呼吸，空气无法进入肺部，一切都那么刺眼，那么模糊。  
她不在这里。她已经……  
他的喉咙自顾自地紧缩着，打着结，话也说不出来。他的戒指随着制服颤动，他迷失了，因为她已经——。  
我为什么要离开。我应该留下来的。为什么我……  
哈尔听到了蝙蝠侠的声音，但话语含糊不清。一切都安静了下来，他只觉得自己的手，或者说整个身体是如何颤抖的。他无法呼吸。  
巴里的笑声突然充满了整个房间。哈尔又开始呼吸了，环顾四周，寻找她，他从奥利弗的背影中，避开戴安娜宽阔的肩膀瞥过。  
蝙蝠侠打开房门。  
"谁觉得自己没什么用，出去。"他命令道。  
众人马不停蹄地离开，一边担忧地望着哈尔。剩下的主要是创始联盟的人，没有亚瑟，再加上奥利弗。  
巴里正在抱怨食堂里的食物不够。  
"巴里在这儿？" 哈尔问道。"我不明白了。"  
奥利弗舔了舔嘴唇，摘下面具，怜悯的看了哈尔一眼。戴安娜的眉头皱得更深了。  
"这是上个月的录音。"蝙蝠侠解释道。"你的恐慌症发作了。"  
哈尔又用手捂着脸，感觉自己的呼吸又变得急促起来。  
"冷静点，哈尔。"超人说。  
通常，当有人说冷静下来的时候，就会起到相反的作用。这次也是。  
戴安娜用手指紧紧地扣住他的肱二头肌，以至于有青筋在他的皮肤上浮起来了。痛苦让人清醒。哈尔没有看他们任何一个人的眼睛，而巴里的声音的录音也越来越安静。  
"听着。"戴安娜又开始说道。"我们也不确定。有一个可能..."  
"戴安娜，"蝙蝠侠打断了她的话。  
她瞪着他，紧咬着下巴。  
"你自己说的。"她坚持说。"巴里有可能没事。"  
哈尔没动。  
"发生了什么事？"他低声说。  
一时间死一般的寂静。克拉克咬着嘴唇。  
"闪电侠 "和极速教授在战斗。他开始说："镜头并没有显示出一切，他们的速度太快了。"。"不过看来巴里是输了。"  
哈尔的手肘在颤抖。  
"他们在两周前的战斗中消失了。"超人补充道。  
哈尔屏住呼吸和平时会发出的呻吟。奥利弗揉了揉自己的脖子。  
"有这样一种理论，他们是穿越时空了。"戴安娜解释道。"闪电侠可能只是被困在过去或未来，没有办法回到我们的时代。"  
哈尔揉了揉眼睛。  
"有什么推论？"他问道。  
奥利弗愣住了。  
"如果闪电侠被困住了，最后想出了穿越时空的方法，他就可以直接回到第一次穿越时空的那个时刻。"他回答道。  
她显然没有这样做。哈尔闭上了眼睛。  
"巴里可能也会被困在神速力中。"戴安娜瞬间补充道。"这是一种不可预知的存在，它有自己的思想。"  
"是的，不可预知。它也可以杀死巴里。"蝙蝠侠注意到。"更何况还有可能是极速教授赢了，杀了——"  
"布鲁斯。"戴安娜突然说道。"你这不是在帮忙。"  
哈尔绝对确定自己没有恐慌症了，因为他在那一刻根本就没有任何感觉了。他的脑袋里空空如也，没有任何想法。  
"我想说的是，不好的结果可能要更大。"布鲁斯继续说道。"我们必须接受它。闪电侠的状态为任务中失踪，如果巴里在接下来的两周内没有出现，我们就宣布他为任务中死亡。这是程序。"  
哈尔深吸一口气。  
"有什么我们能做的吗？我可以做的吗？"他恳求道，手捂着没有露出他的脸。他自己的声音听起来像是远处有人在说话。  
"我们可以等。"蝙蝠侠说道。"也许可以让时间倒流。"  
哈尔闻言，拂开戴安娜搭在自己肩上的手。  
奥利的手重重地放在他的锁骨上，捏了捏。  
"来吧，伙计。"他开口说道。"我们送你回家吧。"  
他把面具戴好，扶着哈尔站起来。他的双腿软的不行。  
当哈尔把地址告诉奥利弗，中央城，丹维尔，松树街53号时，他意味深长的看了他一眼，但没有发表意见。他一直在絮絮叨叨地说着一些无意义的事情，可能是为了填补哈尔不想打破的沉默。他不知道奥利为什么要这么做——反正他啥都没听见。  
奥利弗换上正常的衣服后，他们传送到离家两条街的地方。  
当哈尔从口袋里掏出钥匙打开门时，空虚感袭来。巴里在哈尔飞往太空的前一天穿的套头衫还在衣架上，她的CSI员工证还在钥匙碗里。  
哈尔捏着下巴，抽着鼻子。他闭上眼睛，却无论如何也止不住的颤抖。奥利弗引他来到客厅。  
很安静。这么安静。  
哈尔仍在边缘。一切都显得那么正常，仿佛什么都没有发生，仿佛巴里只是在工作。  
如果她在两个多星期前与极速教授战斗，她死了她消失了，他纠正了自己，就在他离开地球之后。他应该在这儿。  
沙发后座上，有他的淡蓝色波点衣服，那是哈尔去奥阿的周日晚上她睡着的时候穿着的那件。茶几上放着一个空茶杯，地毯上躺着她的印有蝙蝠侠标志的袜子。  
直到奥利弗催促他往沙发的方向走，哈尔才原地离开。  
就连坐垫的位置也是没变的，就像巴里和他午睡时，看《公园与娱乐》一样。哈尔倒在沙发上，奥利弗坐在他旁边，审视着他，眼神怜惜的看着他。  
哈尔记得，奥利弗一直和他在一起。他漫不经心地启动了自己的戒指，将所有关于巴里身份的照片和线索用小手移开，让奥利弗无法看到太多。奥利弗也没有注意到。

(当晚达瑞尔来了。他问他到底是怎么回事？  
"我知道她和正义联盟没有任务，尽管蝙蝠侠过告诉我。我知道她那天晚上和极速教授打了一架，我知道她是闪电侠。"他漫不经心地对哈尔说。  
哈尔，换做任何一天，都会惊讶，会质疑。但今天不是其他任何一天。  
"她已经被宣布为MIA了。"他说，声音颤抖着。"她在战斗中和极速教授一起消失了，没有人知道她在哪里，也没有人知道她是不是——"  
"她还活着。"达瑞尔固执地说道。"她一定要活着。她是我唯一的亲人。"  
哈尔想同意，但他不能。）  
(第二天，艾利上学前来了。她一次次地问他能不能做什么，是否知道巴里什么时候回家，能不能带她去见阿姨，哈尔什么也做不了，只能告诉她，完全没有希望的，"不行。")  
巴里确实回来了。他也不是第一个知道的人。就像蝙蝠侠后来告诉他的那样，有程序，巴里也很好地履行了程序。  
他见到她的时候，她正在瞭望塔的医疗区。看到她安然无恙的样子，他都快哭了。他一把抱住她，在接下来的三个多小时里都没有放开她。  
她咯咯笑着叫他傻瓜，亲吻他的脸颊。  
"我找不到穿越时空的方法。我从来没有这样做过，当我做的时候，我不知道你是如何回到过去的准确点的。对不起，晚了三个星期。"  
六个小时后她就可以走了，在接下来的三个星期里，哈尔只允许她在工作时单独行动。她什么也没说，却叹了很多气。  
达瑞尔不知为何向他道谢。  
巴里回家后的周末，艾利和他们在卧室里睡了一觉。  
**************

当然，她又给他来了一次心脏病。为什么不呢，对吧？哈尔怀疑她是故意这么做的。  
他们在和毁灭军团作战。再来一次。或者说，他们已经赢了，正在评估战后损失。带领平民脱离险境和战场，寻找丢失的武器和受伤人员。哈尔不得不承认，这个城市的损失是很大的。比他们平时打架的时候还要大。哈尔自己也挺累的，而且很确定自己至少断了两根肋骨。  
他应该检查的部分已经空了，消防队员开始接手。  
哈尔启动了他的通讯器。"小熊？你准备好回家了吗？"  
哈尔等待着，耳边充斥着悠悠的沉默。他深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。他环顾四周，好像她要笑着跑到他面前。  
"巴里？"他又对着通讯器问道。  
她没有回答。哈尔的身体开始颤抖。周围有警笛声响起，越来越多的人出现在他周围，有消防员、警察、医护人员、记者、证人。  
"巴里，如果你在接下来的时间里不说话，我就会搜索你。"他在通讯中宣布。  
他的肺部不想让他呼吸。  
"绿灯侠"，通讯器里响起超人的声音。这并不令人欣慰。"蝙蝠侠告诉我，你很恐慌。呆在原地，我们几分钟后就到。"  
"我们？" 哈尔重复道。"巴里和你在一起吗？怎么了？"  
"闪电侠和我在一起。"克拉克回答。"他的通讯器坏了。他不能回答你。"  
"他还好吗？" 哈尔坚持说。  
"在那里等着。"他命令他。这不是一个明确的答案，哈尔知道这意味着什么。巴里不好。  
他只能站在那里，双腿狂抖。人们聚集在离他安全距离的地方，窃窃私语，对他指指点点。有人叫着超人的名字，哈尔抬头一看。  
他瞬间被阳光照瞎，超人的身影，怀里抱着一个人。他的披风在微风中吹拂着，瘫软的身体穿着红色的衣服。是巴里。他带着巴里。  
哈尔愣在那里。  
当他看到她睁开眼睛时，他呼出了一口气。她累得不行，眼睛眯着，额头上滴着血，头靠在超人的胸前。她的双腿血肉模糊——制服的材料几乎从膝盖处被撕破，跑鞋支离破碎，哈尔可以看到她的小腿有好几处地方伸出了真正的骨头。  
超人一进入他的范围，哈尔就跑到他身边。  
"巴里？"虽然他很想对她尖叫，但还是问道。"我很担心。"  
她对他微微一笑，眼睛闭上了。哈尔想把她揽入怀中，但超人却退了一步。  
"小心他的腿。"超人喝道。"有好几处骨折了，骨头也在移动。他也有脑震荡。"  
哈尔用灯戒在她的双腿下做了一个构造，巧妙地包裹住了她的双腿。她嘶吼着，但也没有别的办法——他必须稳定住断骨。他把她抱在怀里，轻轻地把她的头放到他的胸前，在她呻吟的时候紧张的问她。超人帮她搂住他的脖子。  
"他需要去医务室，但我必须帮助蝙蝠侠押送军团去贝勒瑞夫监狱。"克拉克解释道。"我会带他去找边上的医护人员，至少把骨头复位。如果你不想太过摇晃他的话，去瞭望塔的路程会花上几个小时。医护人员会固定骨头。"  
哈尔点了点头，低头看着她。她的脸上有伤，血迹也干了，但她却对他笑得很开心，带着喜爱的表情  
"发生了什么事？"他问。"我很担心。"  
巴里看向旁边。  
超人尴尬地清了清嗓子，摸了摸脖子。"我发现他的时候，他被困在一栋倒塌的大楼下面。"  
"倒塌的楼房？" 哈尔惊呼道。"你不能这样做，巴里。你可以快速愈合，但没有任何超强的治疗能力可以治愈你的当场死亡。更不用说你的腿现在的样子了。如果他们就这么错误的长好了呢？"  
"哈尔，"她虚弱地说。  
"别哈尔我。"他口齿不清地说道。"你不接通讯器，我差点心脏病发作。你知道我当时的感觉吗？"  
"哈尔，"她又试了试说道。  
"我很害怕会发现你死了。"哈尔说道。他让她闭上了嘴。超人尴尬的后退，飞快的跑掉了。"我爱你，巴里。我不能没有你。"  
"我知道。"她平静地告诉他。  
"不，我想你不知道。"他注意到。他们的目光相接，哈尔看着她的眼睛，脸上露出心疼的表情。"我全心全意地爱你，巴里。我想和你共度余生，我想和你一起变老，我想和你一起从超级英雄的事业中退休，我想每天和你在床上醒来。我爱你。"  
"哈尔，"她轻轻地开口，手游走在哈尔的脸颊上。她的手掌很温暖。  
他俯身吻了她。这可能是他一生中最糟糕的一个吻。她嘴唇上有血迹，他很确定他嘴里也有血迹，他满头大汗，两天没刷牙，她脑震荡几乎不清醒，他撞了她的鼻子，脖子也很疼。但这也是他最好的一次，因为这是他和巴里的初吻。  
在那里，他告诉她。这根本不是什么难事。  
她也回吻了他。他将她的手放在他的颈项上，将脸凑近，用另一只手掌抚摸着他的脸颊。她闭上眼睛，在他怀里晃动。哈尔不知道他们接吻了多久，也不知道是因为感觉太奇妙还是因为太累了，所以才会喘不过气来。  
"哈尔，"她低声说。"我知道，我知道。我也爱你。"  
巴里的腿在半天内就痊愈了，两天时间她就完全健康了。哈尔的肋骨，断了三根，则护理了四个星期。巴里吻了那里，感觉好多了。  
记者们在报纸上狂写着他们的同性恋恋情。  
下次见到他的时候达瑞尔对他竖起了大拇指。  
**************  
事故发生两周后，奥利弗请他来奎恩大厦玩一晚上的电子游戏和昂贵的威士忌。哈尔没有喝到威士忌——他还在吃止痛药。罗伊，奥利弗的孩子，听起来怪怪的，和戴娜出去了。  
"那么，作为第一个公开的非直男超级英雄，怎么样？"奥利弗首先问他。  
"首先，我不认为这次谈话有什么意义。"哈尔说着，倒在沙发上。他当下就后悔了——他的肋骨疼得要命。"其次，我不是第一个。有一个我不记得名字的寒冰女士是双性恋，杰伊加里克是女同性恋，戴安娜是公开的双性恋，康斯坦丁也是一样，尽管我不确定你能不能称他为超级英雄。"  
奥利弗翻了翻白眼，将杯中的威士忌放在桌上。  
"但你很高兴，对吗？"他从桌上举起一本杂志，扔给哈尔。"和闪电侠在一起？"  
头版文章的标题是绿灯侠和闪电侠因为对方成为同性恋？"哈尔嗤之以鼻。  
"当然，我和巴里在一起很开心。"他回答说。  
奥利弗坐在他旁边，盯着头版的照片。哈尔在那里亲吻巴里，他们站在倒塌的楼房前，背景是消防员和警察，还有警灯和微弱的火光。  
"嗯，这是最重要的事情。"奥利说。"他最好让你成为最幸福的人。"  
哈尔笑了笑。他已经是有史以来的最幸福的人了。  
Notes:  
beautiful doodle fanart by tofushisan!  
完结了！  
最后一章又甜又虐，看得我简直停不下来。  
哈尔以为巴里死去的时候过于伤心，犯了恐慌症，而且从暗示来看，他当时恐怕意志力也崩溃无法维持戒指了。还好最后巴里回来了！  
英文全文5万+，中文全文9万5千+，是我翻过最长的文，但其实真的没有翻译够，很想继续看他们的故事，作者文笔太好了，大家喜欢的话请去原文给作者长评kudos啊！！！  
全文我会放在AO3我的主页和SY还有其他平台。  
感谢看到这里的你，谢谢！

**Author's Note:**

> 完结了！  
> 最后一章又甜又虐，看得我简直停不下来。  
> 哈尔以为巴里死去的时候过于伤心，犯了恐慌症，而且从暗示来看，他当时恐怕意志力也崩溃无法维持戒指了。还好最后巴里回来了！  
> 英文全文5万+，中文全文9万5千+，是我翻过最长的文，但其实真的没有翻译够，很想继续看他们的故事，作者文笔太好了，大家喜欢的话请去原文给作者长评kudos啊！！！  
> 全文我会放在AO3我的主页和SY还有其他平台。  
> 感谢看到这里的你，谢谢！


End file.
